RECUPERANDO LA VIDA
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son una pareja felizmente casada, pero la muerte de su hija Carlie provoca que su relación se enfríe a causa de la profunda depresión que siente Bella. ¿Podrán volver a recuperar su vida?
1. PRÓLOGO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**PRÓLOGO: ¿Es posible que un día el mundo se derrumbe solo sobre ti?  
**

Sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi espalda desnuda, hacía unas semanas que por fin habíamos vuelto a tener relaciones, lo había echado tanto de menos… Después del último mes y hasta que pasó la cuarentena después del parto, habíamos tenido que resistirnos, a parte yo había perdido levemente mi apetito sexual, pero había vuelto con más ganas que nunca. Sus labios besaron mi frente y me giré abriendo los ojos.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, llegaré tarde.- Dijo riendo mi marido.

-No tardes en volver, te vamos a echar mucho de menos.- Dije cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo a vosotras.- Besó mis labios dulcemente.- Anda duerme un poquito más, tienes que aprovechar tu baja maternal, seguro que Carlie aún duerme, ahora voy a verla.

Asentí medio dormida, estaba muy cansada, más bien, él era el encargado de mi actual estado. Sentí como se levantaba después de unos segundos y dejé de sentir su caricia en mi espalda.

Volví a despertarme más tarde, cielos había dormido una hora más y ya era la hora de darle el pecho a Carlie. Miré el Walki encima de mi mesita de noche, Carlie no había llorado en toda aquella hora que me había quedado dormida. Me levanté y recogí mi cabello en una cola, después me colé el batín azul y las zapatillas de estar por casa para ir hasta la habitación de mi pequeña.

-Buenos días mi amor.- Sonreí cuando me asomé a su cunita, ella seguía con sus ojitos cerrados. Me dirigí hasta la ventana y corrí las cortinas para que entrase más luz.- Vamos pequeña ya es hora de despertarse, mamá se ha pasado de la raya, ¿Verdad? - Dije cogiéndola, pero algo no iba bien, sus mejillas no estaban tan rosadas como siempre.

Toqué su frente y parecía más fría que de costumbre, sus ojitos no se abrían aunque yo la movía insistentemente. Me acerqué a su rostro para comprobar su respiración, pero parecía ser que no respiraba, volví a ponerla en la cuna.

-Carlie.- La llamé.- No, no, Carlie.- Dije moviéndola. Sentía como mi cuerpo se había encogido de repente, y una sensación de desesperación corría por todo mi cuerpo.- Despierta mi amor.- Dije dejando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Corrí hasta el comedor y cogí el teléfono, marcando el número de urgencias.

-Necesito una ambulancia, mi bebé… mi bebé no respira.

-¿Domicilio?

-C// Harvard, nº9, 2º B.- Colgué en seguida y llegué al dormitorio de mi bebé.

-Carlie, no le hagas esto a mamá, no puedes. ¡Carlie! - Volví a coger el teléfono con los nervios a flor de piel y marqué mirando espantada hacia la cunita, sin asimilar aún lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Estoy en una reunión sumamente imp…- Contestó mi esposo.

-Carlie está… no respira.- Le corté. Sabía perfectamente que estaba muerta, pero no podía pronunciar aquella palabra.

-¿Qué? - Gritó.

-Por favor ven. - No escuché nada más, él ya había colgado.

Caí de rodillas en las baldosas agarrándome a los barrotes de la cuna y observando a aquella niña que tanto habíamos esperado mi marido y yo, con las lágrimas desparramándoseme por las mejillas. Al poco tiempo tocaron al portero y salí rápidamente para abrir, seguramente era la ambulancia. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo podría seguir ahora? ¿Tan mala madre había sido?

* * *

Tenía pensado comenzar a subir este fic más adelante, pero quiero saber que os parece :). Hace tiempo que me rondaba la idea por la cabeza... es algo triste.

Espero que os guste, un besoo :)


	2. POZO OSCURO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 1: Pozo oscuro.**

La vida es la encargada de conducir tu camino, aunque mucha gente piense que es el individuo quien lo conduce. Error. ¿Por qué entonces ocurren episodios que nunca entenderás?

Me levanté de la cama comenzando, para mi desgracia, un nuevo día. Mi marido hacía media hora que se había ido a trabajar. Mi esposo había sido siempre junto con mi pequeña Carlie los dos amores de mi vida, sin embargo en este momento, parecía ser que mi marido no era suficiente para mantenerme viva.

Más que viva parecía estar muerta en vida. Desayuné y me tomé mis antidepresivos, estos dos últimos meses, a mis 26 años, habían sido los peores de mi vida. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tan repentinamente la vida de una persona?

Había vivido siempre en el núcleo de una familia feliz. Mis padres, Charlie y Reneé, siempre me habían hecho sentir como la niña más feliz del mundo durante mi infancia, más tarde se convirtieron en los padres comprensivos durante mi adolescencia y siempre me habían apoyado en todas las decisiones que había tomado.

Eso sí, cuando conocí a mi marido agregué a mi árbol familiar dos padres más y dos hermanos. Carlisle y Esme se habían volcado conmigo como si de una hija más se tratase desde que empecé a salir con su hijo. A pesar de ser de clase alta, se comportaban como la familia más sencilla y encantadora que jamás había conocido.

Emmett, era el mayor de los Cullen, no estaba muy segura de lo que se movía por esa cabecita, de lo que sí estaba segura era que aunque a veces se comportara como el más odioso lo quería con locura. Alice, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que entramos juntas a la Universidad, ella y yo estudiamos la misma carrera: pedagogía. Y fue ella quien se encargó de presentarme a su hermano mediano para después indagar y presionar hasta conseguir que acabáramos juntos.

Y hasta el momento en que pasó aquella terrible desgracia no pensé que el pequeño mundo en el que solo existíamos Edward, Carlie y yo se desquebrajara de aquella manera, hecho añicos.

Como ya había dicho anteriormente, Alice me presentó al que era ahora mi marido, Edward. En cuanto nos miramos por primera vez, saltó aquella chispa necesaria para encender dos corazones que, por alguna razón, pensábamos que estaban predestinados.

-Bella, tengo algo que decirte.- Murmuró en mi oído el día en que Alice cumplía 19 años, Edward era mayor que nosotras 2 años.

Desde siempre mi cuñada se encargaba de preparar todos los eventos en la mansión Cullen, y aquel día no podía ser menos. Estábamos bailando algo lento. Como siempre, a partor de ese momento, su contacto me había quemado provocando que me quedara tensa ante el roce de su cuerpo, intentando no tropezarme ni decir algo incoherente.

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunté sin elevar mi rostro, sabía que si miraba a sus esmeraldinos ojos me pasaría como siempre y me quedaría observándolo embobada. Pero de nada sirvió ya que él se retiró un poco de mi y elevó mi mentón con su dedo índice, regalándome una de esas sonrisas torcidas.

Y es que él nunca se había caracterizado por ser un chico normal. Simplemente era el hombre que a cualquier mujer le gustaría tener. Medía 1,86, hasta ese momento no lo había podido corroborar pero Edward poseía el cuerpo más hermoso que jamás imaginé tener, sus facciones marcadas le daban ese tortuoso atractivo que podía estar horas recordando: sus grandes ojos verdes enmarcados por aquellas espesas pestañas oscuras, su nariz pequeña y recta, sus pómulos bien definidos, sus labios carnosos y rosados, todas sus sonrisas, su risa angelical, la voz aterciopelada, la educación que poseía, su cultura… Me parecía más tener delante a un príncipe que a cualquier humano.

-Mejor salimos fuera.- Asentí nerviosa.

Alice se había entrometido demasiado en "la relación" que Edward y yo habíamos desarrollado. Sí, era "relación" porque casi nunca hablábamos entre nosotros dos, solo existían aquellas miradas cómplices, aquellas sonrisas robadas o aquellos gestos nerviosos. Y es que así habíamos sido siempre desde un principio, tímidos hasta la médula.

Así que no entendía muy bien porque diablos Edward me había sacado a bailar y después se había atrevido a proponerme salir fuera. La cuestión es que yo me sentía totalmente en otro planeta, como si el estar a solar con Edward mientras caminábamos por el jardín trasero de la mansión lo estuviera soñando.

Había refrescado bastante en Forks, por lo que friccioné mis manos en mis brazos desnudos intentando entrar un poco en calor, para esa ocasión Alice había decidido que debía comprarme un vestido azul, entallado con la espalda al aire, hasta las rodillas, maldije el vestido en mi interior en ese momento. De repente sentí como una chaqueta me abrigaba.

-No… es necesario Edward.- Dije sin girarme. Cuando dije su nombre mi corazón pegó un brinco, estaba con él. Edward aún seguía a mis espaldas con sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros, podía sentir el calor de sus manos traspasar la tela de la chaqueta.

-Estaré más tranquilo si la llevas puesta.- Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, pero destilaba la misma dulzura de siempre.

Me quedé en silencio, la boca se me había secado de lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Edward dio un paso más y sentí su cuerpo más cerca, casi cometí la imprudencia de dejarme caer para atrás para por fin sentirlo, pero en vez de eso cerré los ojos, a pesar del frío que hacía las manos me sudaban y un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Escuché como tragaba saliva, la tensión cada vez se hacía más evidente, el pulso no cesaba en mis oídos y me estaba entrando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Bella…- Dijo inclinándose hasta mi oreja. - No sé como empezar.

Noté como mi respiración aumentaba a un ritmo descontrolado, mis piernas flaqueaban, mi corazón había acelerado el ritmo aún más, y un sospechoso calor inundaba mis mejillas. Tenía que decir algo, parecía una tonta en toda regla.

-Solo empieza.- Conseguí decir.

-Me… me gustas hace bastante tiempo.

Me dio la sensación de que mi corazón había abandonado mi pecho por un instante para después volver con un latido atronador. Mojé mis labios y traté de mojar el interior de mi boca, así no podía hablar. Edward suspiró después de unos segundos.

-No te pido que me correspondas, solo quería que lo supieras, me has parecido desde que te conocí una mujer extraordinaria. Admiro tu don de gentes aunque conmigo no lo utilices mucho.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.- Tu simpatía, aunque conmigo tampoco lo seas, tu amabilidad, tus ganas de superación… tu timidez, tus mejillas sonrosadas cada vez que me miras.- Noté como el rubor se hacía más evidente en mi rostro, por lo menos estaba de espaldas.- Esos enormes ojos chocolates en los que me pierdo cada vez que me reflejo en ellos… - Su voz se fue apagando, mi corazón parecía haberse tranquilizado, aunque el rubor seguía presente y mi boca aún luchaba por remojarse. -Bueno… era cuanto quería que supieras… no esperaba que me correspondieses, tampoco te lo pido, pero siempre me tendrás aquí Bella.- Sentí como su aroma se desvaneció y me entró el pánico, si no actuaba en ese momento, no lo haría.

-¡Edward! - Grité cuando me giré.

En cuanto grité su nombre él se giró sorprendido, con sus labios entreabiertos. Nos quedamos mirando por algunos segundos que me parecieron interminables, porque lo que más deseaba era estar junto a él. Sonreí y él respondió a mi gesto con otra sonrisa, entonces corrí en su dirección y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos fundiéndonos en un tierno abrazo, aquel que siempre había deseado desde que lo vi por primera vez.

-Yo…- Comencé, pero el puso su dedo índice en mis labios, y se inclinó para regalarme mi primer beso.

El tacto de sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose lentamente, con algo de timidez, me parecía el tacto más suave y dulce que jamás había probado. Sus brazos me ciñeron más a su cuerpo y por un momento perdí la razón, dejándome llevar por el momento. Dejé que su lengua entrara en mi cavidad encontrándose con la mía, provocando que todo mi interior se encendiera y reinara en mi una sensación que jamás había sentido.

Edward siempre había sido aquel hombre, atento, apuesto, comprensivo, amable, más tarde coqueto, seductor… y ahora se había convertido en el mayor apoyo que tenía, sin él dejaría de vivir complétamente.

Después de dos años casados Carlie, nuestra niña, había venido al mundo sana. Edward y yo nos encontrábamos felices por tenerla. Cada noche antes de irnos a dormir la metíamos entre los dos hasta que nos entraba sueño ya que Carlie dormía mucho. Era un bebé encantador, sus mejillas bien pronunciadas siempre se encontraban sonrosadas, había sacado los labios de Edward y sus ojos eran oscuros, aunque aún no se había definido bien su color y solo lloraba para comer y cambiarle su pañal.

Pero un día por la mañana, ya hacía dos meses, cuando fui a por mi bebé se encontraba frío, intenté despertarla pero no abría sus ojitos, no hacía nada… Llamé a una ambulancia y a Edward en seguida. Mi bebé había muerto y no sabía por qué. Edward me repitió mil veces que antes de irse a trabajar había besado su frente y seguía caliente, ¿entonces qué le había pasado?

Después de unas horas, las cuales fueron eternas, el doctor nos comunicó que el bebé había muerto a causa de una muerte súbita, un tipo de muerte que no era muy común y que no podían explicar a causa de qué se daba, simplemente ocurría.

Sentí que mi alma había dejado a mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mis manos y estiré mi cabello, una vez más las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, recordando a mi pequeña, no sabía muy bien si algún día podría superar su muerte… Era tan pequeña, tan preciosa… Me limpié las mejillas y me fui otra vez a la cama, las pastillas habían hecho su efecto y me sentía cansada, con sueño. Me arropé con el nórdico y cerré mis párpados.

-Bella.- Susurró Edward. Abrí los ojos, ya había llegado y yo ni siquiera tenía la comida lista. Me cerré aún más en aquella idea, ¿en qué clase de esposa me había convertido? Me entró el pánico y sentí como mis ojos se preparaban para llorar. - Tranquila, ¿no quieres comer? - Negué con la cabeza. -Vístete, y salimos un rato anda.- Volví a negar. Él suspiró resignado.- Está bien amor, descansa, volveré en un rato.

Dejé que el hombre de mi vida se fuera a prepararse no se qué cosa, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme y prepararle algo, seguía hundida, cansada, abatida… ¿siempre iba a ser así?

* * *

Primer capítulo chicas :)

MUUÁ


	3. ¿DÓNDE HA QUEDADO MI MATRIMONIO?

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**POV Edward**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde ha quedado mi matrimonio?**

**____________________1 AÑO DESPUÉS____________________**

Lo sabía, lo había experimentado en mi propio cuerpo, en mi propia alma, en mi propia persona, Carlie había dolido, seguía doliendo, aquel dolor seguía acomodado en mi corazón dejando un regusto demasiado amargo. Pero _ella_ lo hacía más difícil.

Habría preferido mil veces ser yo quien se hubiese ido y no Carlie, seguramente Bella hubiese salido adelante por nuestra hija, por nuestra pequeña, aquella preciosa y pequeña personita que habíamos estado esperando con tanta ilusión, para llenarla de amor, para consentirla, para hacerla sentir como la niña más feliz del mundo… sin embargo todo aquello se lo había llevado su muerte.

Muerte súbita, mi niña había muerto de muerte súbita. De tan pocos bebés que mueren por esa causa, Carlie fue uno de ellos, dejándonos a Bella y a mi destrozados. Había estado buscando como un loco las causas de su muerte por Internet, en libros, leyendo artículos, para saber si Bella y yo habíamos tenido algo que ver con su muerte, pero no había nada.

Este año había sido el más doloroso de mi vida, a parte de la muerte de Carlie, Bella estaba fría, distante, a veces me asustaba, su mirada se perdía, pareciendo estar en otro mundo diferente al mío, al que una vez pensé que jamás podría escapar.

-Amor.- Susurré acariciando su cabello. Pero Bella no contestaba seguía mirando hacia la televisión sin ver nada.

Y es que la comunicación entre los dos había disminuido considerablemente, convirtiéndose casi siempre en discusiones.

-Bella…

-¿Crees que hicimos algo mal?- Dijo sin moverse, se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre mis piernas en el sofá.

-No, cielo. Por favor… deja de atormentarte.

-¿Por qué? Era nuestra hija, ¿es que tú ya la has olvidado?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, irguiéndose de repente, quedando sentada en el sofá.

-No, claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Bella, simplemente intento hacerte comprender que la vida sigue, somos jóvenes…- Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos.- Carlie solo era uno de los hijos que íbamos a tener. ¿Dónde ha quedado lo que éramos?

-Carlie… era la primera…- Sus ojazos marrones parecían haberse encogido algo y el brillo que tanto me encantaba había desaparecido por completo. - Carlie… ¿¡Es que simplemente quieres sustituirla!?

-No… claro que no, pero Bella tienes que comprenderlo, llevas un año así, yo no…- No podía verla así.

Se levantó sin decirme nada y se dirigió hasta nuestra habitación. Sabía que era lo que haría: llorar… Yo mismo no podía con esto, pero tenía que salir adelante como fuese. Bella parecía haber olvidado que me amaba, así que ¿Qué era lo que yo podía hacer? Lo había intentado todo.

La había intentado sacar a cenar, a pasear, incluso había intentado volver a conquistarla aún estando casados… pero nada había funcionado. Ella seguía en su burbuja de tristeza, recordando a Carlie y martirizándome, ¿acaso era tan difícil volver a aquellos tiempos en los que solo éramos ella y yo?

La impotencia que sentía por no poder hacer nada para salvarla de su estado de depresión me estaba volviendo a ganar la batalla una vez más. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho… no quería verla así, pero me negaba a vivir una vida al lado de una persona que no le importaba lo más mínimo. También sabía que sería incapaz de rehacer mi vida con otra mujer, ella siempre sería la única que podría ocupar mi corazón. Pero no la Bella de ahora, si no la Bella de hacía años. Aquella dulce y tierna joven que se ganó mi corazón en silencio desde aquel primer momento en que Alice me la presentó, aquella a quien juré amar cuando me declaré en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana, aquella a quien prometí llevar en mi corazón siempre el día que le pedí que se casara conmigo, aquella a quien llevé al altar para siempre. Todo aquello había quedado en segundo plano, para ella ya no significaba nada…

_-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.- Dije cogiéndola de la mano y estirando. Sus mejillas se habían tornado de aquel exquisito carmesí que tanto me agradaba observar._

_El sol calentaba tenuemente y provocaba que pudiese deleitarme con mayor facilidad del color de su piel. Al principio su gesto fue de sorpresa, pero después al segundo tirón me sonrió y comenzó a caminar a mi lado._

_Llevábamos saliendo 3 años y medio y yo me encontraba totalmente dispuesto a casarme con la mujer de mi vida. Comencé a sentirme nervioso a medida que nos acercábamos a aquel prado que había mantenido tan en secreto siempre. Aquel lugar mío que solía visitar cuando tenía algún conflicto interior, sobretodo cuando era niño. Esta vez quería compartirlo con aquella persona que me hacía sentir mejor que ninguna, aquella persona que consideraba mi mitad._

_Bella no pudo evitar tropezar un par de veces por el camino, y como agradecí tenerla todo el tiempo sujetada por la mano, de otro modo no sé si hubiésemos tenido que acabar en el hospital con un tobillo torcido o algo peor._

_-Cierra los ojos.- Le pedí cuando aún no habíamos llegado. Sabía que quedaba poco y quería que la impresión llegara a su cuerpo completamente._

_Las flores de colores se movían con la suave brisa, los pájaros se escuchaban piar desde los árboles, la luz del sol iluminaba la hierba verde otorgándole un color completamente especial._

_Me coloqué detrás de ella, posando cada una de mis manos en su cadera y me incliné hasta su oído._

_-Ahora puedes abrirlos.- Murmuré. Sentí aquel exquisito escalofrío que solo yo podía provocarle y que tanto me encantaba._

_No tuve respuesta al instante, pero me lo esperaba, aquel lugar parecía el de un cuento de hadas. Sonreí ._

_-¿No te gusta?- Susurré en su oído._

_-Es… - Pronunció, pero no siguió. Cogió una de mis manos y se dio la vuelta para mirarme sonriendo risuéñamente. - Me encanta Edward. - Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la estreché fuerte contra mi pecho, donde mi corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenadamente, comenzaba a sentirme molestamente nervioso._

_-¿Nos sentamos? - Bella se apartó un poco de mi abrazo y miró la hierba mojada. _

_Hacía sol, sin embargo a causa del clima de Forks, no significaba que la hierba no siguiera húmeda. Sonreí y comencé a quitarme la chaqueta pero sus manos no permitieron que siguiera._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_-Usar mi chaqueta, no quiero que te manches, tampoco que pases frío, hace un día estupendo, no siempre disfrutamos de días así aquí._

_-No es necesario. - Dijo intentando colocar mi chaqueta con el ceño fruncido, lo cual me hizo sonreír._

_-Claro que si amor, deja que cuide de ti. - Mi corazón se hinchó en cuanto recibí su sonrisa como respuesta y sus manos cayeron flácidas._

_-De todas formas no serviría de nada insistir, siempre acabas saliéndote con la tuya. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia abajo, intentando luchar contra aquel rubor que ya era inevitable percibir._

_Sabía a qué se refería, exactamente en nuestra relación yo era "el menos sensato" y ella se suponía que era "la que tenía cabeza", pero siempre se la hacía perder en el momento en que comenzaba mi juego de seducción. Me encantaba jugar con ella y hacer que se rindiera. Me encantaba seducirla, excitarla, me encantaba su rendición ý su gemido cuando ya no aguantaba más, me gustaba aún más su forma de hacerme el amor y sobretodo hacerle el amor a ella._

_En esos momentos solo existíamos nosotros dos. Aún teníamos suerte de que mi habitación poseyese llave para encerrarnos y tener aquella intimidad que muy a mi pesar no teníamos en su casa._

_Por suerte mis padres viajaban muchos fines de semana y mis hermanos no eran un problema para mí._

_Terminé de quitarme la chaqueta y la extendí sobre la hierba. Cogí a Bella de la mano y me senté en la parte de atrás para tener a Bella sentada en frente de mi, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis manos y comencé a acariciar sus rodillas._

_-Así que te ha gustado._

_-Una vez más me ha dejado sin palabras señor Cullen.- Dijo riendo. Le di un beso en la mejilla._

_-Quería que fuese especial. - Ella se giró repentinamente quedando de perfil._

_-¿Especial?_

_-Sí… - Mi corazón aumentó aún más el latido y mis manos comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo molesto. Cerré los ojos y suspiré._

_-Edward…- Dijo girándose completamente y posando sus suaves manos en cada una de mis mejillas. -¿Estás bien? - Dijo con voz preocupada. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizarme y tranquilizarla y los abrí._

_-Perfectamente, solo estoy algo nervioso._

_-¿Por qué? - Preguntó sin entender._

_-Me he estado preguntando hace un mes, si la señorita Swan… bueno… - La lengua se me estaba trabando más de la cuenta y no sabía como seguir. Los ojos de mi novia brillaban con una curiosidad agradable. Estiré de mi cabello y saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón el anillo que había comprado para ella. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella? - Y lo había dicho, todo estaba dicho._

_Comencé a sentir un dolor por todo mi cuerpo cuando noté que la emoción en su rostro había desaparecido mostrándolo como una hoja en blanco. Me sentí aún peor cuando sus labios se negaban a decir algo. A lo mejor ella no quería dar ese paso aún, quizás pensaba que era demasiado pronto para unirnos en matrimonio, sí, había sido un estúpido…_

_De repente su rostro cambió por una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, otorgándole junto con el brillo de sus ojos el aspecto de una Diosa. Entonces se lanzó a mi cuello y lo rodeó provocando sintiera la húmeda hierba bajo mi espalda, pero no me importó, ya sabía su respuesta._

_-¡Claro! ¡Claro que quiero! - Gritó antes de besarme en los labios con un beso lleno de pasión._

La extrañaba. Echaba de menos su inocencia, echaba de menos sus reacciones, echaba de menos sus mejillas sonrosadas, echaba de menos aquellos pequeños detalles del día a día, extrañaba su sonrisa, extrañaba nuestros juegos, echaba de menos hacerle el amor…

De toda aquella larga lista, solo había conseguido obtener una y no completamente, porque cada vez hacíamos menos el amor, y las veces que lo hacíamos no la notaba plenamente en el acto, así que no insistía, no quería que se viese obligada a hacer algo que no quería. Solo la había vuelto a sentir completamente mía tres veces y no habían sido las últimas.

¿Qué le había pasado a aquella mujer que tanto amaba? Volvía a preguntarme en el sofá mirando hacía la puerta de nuestra habitación. ¿Tan poco había significado para ella que aquel horroroso momento que vivimos lo había eliminado todo? ¿No se suponía que el amor lo podía todo?

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión… era consciente de que sería difícil pero nada de esto podía seguir así, ni ella ni yo…

* * *

Os dejo un segundo capítulo esta vez contado por Edward, para que veaís un poco las dos perspectivas :) Esta un poquito triste, pero va a ir cambiando :).

Gracias por los reviews: **Mrs. P. and C. M11, JaliceJalice, kkikkaCullen, gioviss y BlackCullen.**

En cuanto a tu pregunta **Mrs. P. and C. M11**, de si terminara triste, no lo creo amiga, odio los finales tristes... sinceramente... :)

Un besotee


	4. EL ÚLTIMO INTENTO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 3: El último intento**

-Bella, hija… ¿cuánto tiempo más piensas permanecer así?- Preguntó Reneé.

Bajé la mirada a causa de la frustración que sentía a causa de que ni mi propia madre comprendiera mi situación…

-¿No deberías entenderme mejor que nadie?- Le pregunté de manera seca.

Sentí su mano alcanzar la mía por sobre la mesa del comedor de mi casa y la escuché suspirar.

-Bella… puedo comprender lo difícil que ha sido la pérdida de Carlie para ti y para Edward… pero ella era tanto hija tuya como de él y tu esposo no se pasa el día entero como tú... Ya ha pasado un año. Al fin y al cabo es un hombre Bella… si no haces algo vas a perderle.

El corazón me dio tal vuelco al escuchar sus palabras que pensé que en ese mismo momento había salido de mi pecho completamente._ "Vas a perderle"_, me repetí mentalmente.

Y era verdad, en cierto modo. Edward y yo prácticamente habíamos perdido todo lo que éramos, me había encerrado tanto en la muerte de Carlie que me resultaba imposible ser feliz al lado de mi esposo sin sentirme culpable.

Culpable por ser feliz y pensar que tal vez ella en algún lugar me lo reprochase. Pero… ¿Sería capaz yo de vivir sin Edward?

-Edward me quiere.- Le contesté a mi madre.

-Pero has dejado de ser tú misma…

-No va a dejarme… no puede hacerlo. - Dije nerviosa, poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Tranquila pequeña, no he dicho nada. Es cierto que él te quiere, pero por favor… solo esfuérzate un poco más, hazlo sentir mejor. Tengo tanto miedo de que te veas sola mi niña…

Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos al momento. Yo quería a Edward, lo necesitaba más que a nada. Estaba segura de que si él se iba de mi lado… dejaría de vivir completamente.

Reneé se levantó y me obligó a levantarme de la silla cogiéndome de las manos para darme un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondí. Si alguien había estado de forma incondicional, a parte de mi marido, había sido mi propia madre, desde siempre, desde que nací.

La comprensión y el ánimo que me infundaban aquel simple y a la vez grande abrazo, me hizo alcanzar el coraje necesario para intentar estar bien con mi esposo. Él no se merecía tener a una esposa como la que era yo en estos momentos. Debía salir a la luz, volver a ser la Bella que era.

-Gracias mamá.- Ella me apartó un poco de su abrazo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

-Sé que lo conseguirás Bella. Vas a volver a sonreír.

No pude contestarle a la sonrisa, en cambio volví a estrecharla entre mis brazos, para que me infundiera más de aquellos ánimos. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo a mi madre, como si volviera a tener 5 años y ella me protegiera de algo. Entonces escuché la puerta de entrada y abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándome preocupado. Mi madre se separó y se giró para saludarlo.

-Hola Edward. - Dio unos pasos para darle un beso.

-Hola Reneé, qué sorpresa.

-Venía a ver a Bella.- Dijo sonriendo.- Hacía tiempo que no venía a visitaros.- Continuó mirándome.

Edward se acercó hasta mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, a lo que yo no reaccioné, ya nunca lo hacía… pero miré como Reneé fruncía el ceño y pasé mi brazo por su cintura. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Bella me ha dicho que ibais a salir a almorzar.- Dijo acercándose a nosotros y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Vamos a salir a almorzar? - Preguntó mi esposo mirándome una vez más con cara de incrédulo. Yo miré a Reneé quien me miraba impaciente por escuchar la respuesta adecuada.

-Ah, sí. ¿No te apetece?- A mi no es que me apeteciera mucho, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más.

-Sí, claro. - Se limitó a contestar.

-Entonces… será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros Reneé?- Preguntó él.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes hijo. Tengo a alguien esperándome en casa para lo mismo.- Dijo ella guiñando un ojo.- Pasadlo bien.- Continuó mientras abría la puerta.

Solo se escuchó el portazo cuando mi madre cerró la puerta. Pensé al instante que todo el valor se lo había llevado consigo y detrás de ese portazo. Mi mano resbaló por la cadera de Edward y él apartó su brazo también de mis hombros.

-¿Quieres salir a almorzar?- Volvió a preguntar.

No pude evitar mirarle al rostro. Aparentemente no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero sus ojos no lograban engañarme así como pretendía. Aquel casi imperceptible brillo, dejaba al descubierto aquel atisbo pequeño de esperanza que se había abalanzado sobre él. Y como deseaba con todas mis fuerzas cambiar… para él y para mi.

-¿No te parece bien? - Cuestioné.

Edward suspiró y abrió por un segundo más los ojos rascándose la parte de la nuca, después me sonrió.

-Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras.- Agaché la mirada, una vez más todo lo había tirado al traste.

Nos quedamos mirando por algún tiempo. Sabía que si no hacía algo lo perdería, sentí como se inclinaba para darme un tierno beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

-Voy… a cambiarme. - Él asintió.

-Te espero aquí.

Entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta quedando apoyada de espaldas a esta. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Si no perder a Edward o salir de mi estado de depresión, igual estaba intentando hacer las dos cosas. Lo que tenía claro era que quería cambiarlo todo, Carlie seguía en mi mente en cada minuto, en cada segundo, pero ella ya no estaba… solo estábamos Edward y yo…

Abrí la puerta de mi armario y me entristecí al no saber que ponerme, nada me parecía lo bastante bueno, no había tenido tiempo de preocuparme en cuidarme en el último año. Aún así conseguí rescatar un vaquero y una blusa azul.

El siguiente paso fue un poco más duro: mirarme al espejo. Me di una vista rápida y agaché la cabeza rascándome la frente para volver a mirarme con algo más de atención. Nunca antes había visto mis ojeras tan pronunciadas, mis ojos seguían tristes, y mis labios no eran capaces de esbozar una simple sonrisa.

Intenté sonreír, pero aquello era un caso imposible, se notaba demasiado la falsedad de aquella sonrisa.

Me puse algo de maquillaje, intentando batallar en contra del horroroso color de mis ojeras, lo cual fue imposible cubrir, aunque algo logré. Pasé la máscara de pestañas para alegrar algo más mi mirada, aunque no consiguiera mi cometido y me pasé algo de brillo por los labios, aquellos que habían perdido mi color natural.

Volví a mirarme a espejo y suspiré. ¿A quien quería mentir? No iba a salir de esto tan rápido… igualmente cogí uno de los bolsos sin mirar si combinaba o no con mi vestimenta y abrí la puerta para salir hacia el comedor.

-Estás hermosa.- Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa, yo solo agaché la mirada, mientras notaba como se acercaba.

-Ya… podemos irnos, debes tener hambre.

Él no volvió a decir nada, no supe si era para no molestarme o quizás porque no tenía nada más que decir, solo caminó a mi lado y me abrió la puerta para dejarme salir antes.

El aire de la calle era reconfortante, casi se me había olvidado qué se sentía al respirar. Los colores, las fragancias, la mano de Edward entrelazada con la mía. El viaje en el Volvo fue demasiado corto y llegamos a un Restaurante de cocina típica italiana.

El mesero nos condujo hasta nuestra mesa y nos dio a cada uno la carta para elegir el menú. Ni la miré, solo comencé a observar a la multitud de gente que ya se encontraban comiendo. Las voces alegres, las risas, las miradas cómplices de dos jóvenes…

-¿Ya sabes que quieres amor? - Me preguntó Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah, lo mismo que tú.- Respondí algo desganada.

Él me miró serio y me cogió una de las manos por sobre la mesa antes de suspirar.

-No era necesario salir a almorzar si no lo deseabas.- Dijo comprensivo.

Me sentí mal, lo único que quería era darle algo bueno después de lo que él había hecho por mi y me estaba saliendo mal. Se había dado cuenta a la primera que mi disposición era nula. ¿Es que ya no podía hacer nada bien?

-Lo siento… es solo que… hacía tanto que no salía…

-Sí, es cierto, sales muy poco. Deberías ir más seguido a ver a tus padres o a ver a Alice, ya casi no la ves tampoco. - Agaché la mirada sintiéndome aún peor, las lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos.

Él volvió a suspirar y se levantó de su silla para acuclillarse a mi lado.

-Bella, Bella lo siento, no quería que… no debía haberlo dicho. No es tu culpa, Alice también podría venir más a menudo, ¿verdad? - Su dedo índice apartó una de las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos.

Yo no podía hablar, si pronunciaba algo estaba segura que iba a estallar y no podría parar de llorar. Edward tomó mi rostro y lo llevó hasta su hombro.

-Ya Bella… - Levantó mi rostro y me miró con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban preocupados.

-Estoy bien.- Dije intentando sonreír.

-Eso está mejor.

La comida estuvo bien, Edward me estuvo contando lo que había hecho durante la mañana en la empresa de programación donde trabajaba como uno de los socios. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada sobre nuestras amistades. Amigos que habíamos hecho cuando Edward comenzó a trabajar allí y que hacía más de un año que no veía, ni siquiera me interesaba ya en pedirle a Edward sobre ellos.

Nada me importaba lo más mínimo, solo él.

Cuando acabamos, Edward pagó la cuenta, pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir tropecé con algo mientras me ponía la chaqueta. Levanté la cabeza para disculparme y me encontré con un carrito de bebé.

-Lo siento.- Tartamudeé mirando al carro.

-No te preocupes, ibas algo distraída.- Dijo una mujer más o menos de mi edad con una enorme sonrisa. Edward me cogió de la mano e intentó estirarme. La mujer quiso seguir su camino.

-¿Puedo?- Dije deshaciéndome de la mano de él y mirando hacia el carrito.

-Oh, claro.- Volvió a sonreír, parecía tan feliz…

Y como no iba a serlo. Escondido en aquel carrito se encontraba un bebé que debía tener muy pocas semanas, estaba dormido con sus pequeños labios entreabiertos y uno de sus puñitos al lado d su carita de ángel. Abrí aún más los ojos y sonreí.

-Es.. Precioso, ¿cómo se llama?

-Marco. Tiene 6 semanas.

-Y es un muñeco.- Dije volviendo a sonreír, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al instante cuando recordé a mi pequeña. - Yo… tuve una niña.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene?- Preguntó. Retiré mi atención de aquel angelito y agaché la cabeza. Noté como Edward pasaba la mano por mis hombros y me ceñía junto a su cuerpo.- ¿He dicho algo que..?

-No se preocupe.- Intervino Edward mientras yo me aferraba más a él.

-Carlie murió hace un año.- Terminé.

-Oh.- Contestó la mujer apurada.- Lo siento, no sabía…

-No te preocupes.- Dije intentando sonreír, mirando a aquel precioso bebé.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?

Tragué saliva, miré a Edward quien seguía mirándome muy preocupado y por último miré a aquella mujer dando un suspiro.

-Creo que prefiero no cogerlo.

-Como quieras, querida.

-Adiós Marco precioso, espero que volvamos a vernos algún día.- Dije asomándome para verle.

La vuelta a casa fue demasiado silenciosa, intenté apartar la imagen de Marco de mi cabeza, pero casi me resultaba imposible. Carlie más o menos tenía su tiempo cuando le pasó aquella desgracia, y Marco estaba tan precioso…

-Bella. - Me giré hacia Edward como un acto reflejo.- Ya.. Hemos llegado.

Pero hoy todo me estaba saliendo mal, estaba haciendo sentir mal a Edward, cuando realmente quería volver a hacerle sentir bien. Bajé del coche y nos dirigimos hacía nuestra casa. Edward abrió la puerta, pero no entré sin antes cerrar los ojos y volver a respirar hondo, aclarando todo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Me giré y me encontré a Edward esperando. Sonreí y él me miró extrañado.

Pasamos los dos a nuestra habitación y dejé el bolso sobre la cómoda, después me quité la chaqueta y la dejé sobre la misma. Sentí como Edward posaba sus manos en mi cadera y cerré los ojos. Su tacto siempre me sabía reconfortar.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa manera.- Murmuró en mi oído, el cosquilleo de su aliento hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera entera. - Parece que ese bebé te ha hecho feliz.- Volvió a murmurar, pero esta vez algo vencido. Tragué saliva y me giré para quedar frente a él.

Ya eran pocos los momentos en los que no había discusiones, ya casi no existía nuestro contacto, ya casi no lo atendía de la manera que se merecía. Tomé su rostro con las dos manos y lo miré a los ojos.

-Tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz.- Murmuré. Sus ojos se abrieron y para mi suerte volví a notar aquella esperanza.

Edward se inclinó y selló mis labios con un tierno beso, intenté alejar la imagen de Carlie de mi mente y me esforcé en concentrarme solo en aquel momento, en Edward. Las sensaciones aún seguían vivas, y lo estaba volviendo a experimentar en ese momento.

Mi esposo intentó apartarse, pero yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Pensaba recuperar lo que teníamos los dos, quería que fuéramos felices, quería tener a mi marido y que él volviera a tenerme a mi. Así que abrí mis labios y capturé el suyo inferior, concentrándome nuevamente en aquel sabor dulce e irreal que destilaban sus labios. _Solo tienes que apartar a Carlie de tu pensamiento, disfruta de él, vas a perderlo._ No paraba de repetírmelo mentalmente.

Entonces Edward actuó por sorpresa y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura ciñéndome con fuerza contra su musculoso cuerpo. Él también abrió sus labios y fue mi oportunidad para recorrer los suyos con la punta de mi lengua para después unirla con la suya. Aquellos roces suaves, me invitaban a seguir y por una vez después de mucho tiempo sentía que volvía a disfrutar de mi marido.

Edward me cogió en brazos y caminó sin separar sus labios de los míos hasta llegar a nuestra cama, donde me depositó con suavidad posicionándose sobre mí. Pronto noté su boca bajo mi mandíbula bajar hasta el escote de mi camisa, y gemí. Sí, gemí por la sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Edward continuó con su trabajo y desabrochó mi blusa para sacármela por la cabeza, después me miró a los ojos y me sonrió. Yo tomé su cara y volví a besarlo nuevamente.

Estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a cambiar solo por él. Mientras me besaba Edward desabrochó mi sujetador y siguió con el botón de mis vaqueros. Su boca se alimentó de cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, haciendo que jadeara, que en algunos momentos me quedara sin aire, sobretodo cuando sentí su enorme erección en mis muslos, cuando ya nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos.

-Te amo.- Me susurró.

-Yo también.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello y lo conduje a mi boca una vez más. Mis manos bajaron por su espalda y subieron por su abdomen, por su pecho… él era tan perfecto… siempre había sido perfecto. Su boca volvió a descender por mi cuerpo hasta capturar uno de mis pechos. Gemí audiblemente ante el contacto y me rendí cuando su mano comenzó a juguetear con mi intimidad.

Aquellas sensaciones las tenía tan olvidadas que casi morí al sentirlas de nuevo. Me arqueé instintivamente a causa del placer y dejé de notar a Edward, pero él se encontraba mirándome sonriendo de nuevo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo hice girarse para quedar sobre él. Edward puso sus manos sobre mi cadera y yo rodeé su erección con una mano notando su rigidez, masajeándola un poco más, ganándome pequeños gemidos de Edward. Moría por volver a sentirlo en mi interior, por saber que él era mío. Posicioné su punta en mi centro y fui sentándome, notando como entraba en mi interior. Comencé a moverme, mientras Edward acariciaba mis pechos con sus manos, ganándose mis gemidos.

-Edward.- Gemí.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi clítoris y casi pensé llegar al cielo… cuando de repente ella apareció en mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza en el acto para intentar quitar a mi niña de mi cabeza en un momento tan íntimo, pero me sentía una mala madre disfrutando lujuriosamente de aquel momento mientras ella se encontraba descansando en aquella playa donde esparcimos sus cenizas.

Edward seguía gimiendo y excitándome más, intenté eliminar el recuerdo de Carlie cuando noté que me tensaba llegando a lo más alto, pero al caer rendida en el pecho de Edward no pude evitar sentirme aún peor. Me abracé con fuerza a mi esposo, yo no quería seguir así, quería cambiar, quería salvarme.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró Edward muy bajito.

Entonces me di cuenta. Definitivamente no lo merecía, nunca podría superar lo de Carlie, nunca sería capaz de sanar aquella cicatriz. Debía dejarlo ir, debía dejar que rehiciese su vida.

Cuando noté que se quedó dormido, me erguí y lo miré detenidamente. Él merecía algo mucho mejor que yo, no necesitaba una mujer que se deprimiera siempre que viera un bebé por la calle, no necesitaba una mujer que no saliera de su casa, no necesitaba una mujer que no era capaz de atenderle como él se merecía. Besé su mejilla, besé sus labios con lágrimas en mis ojos. Esta había sido la última vez.

* * *

Capítulo 3 :) No os asusteis, prometo que esto va a acabar bien. Siento no extenderme mucho hoy, pero no paso por muy buen momento :(

**lina, Mrs. Hippie, Jag400, Jos WeasleyC,miraura, giovis, Lu393, kkikkaCullen, Vigo, JaliceJalice,BlackCullen**, muchas gracias :)

**UN BESO**


	5. EL FINAL

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**POV Edward**

**Capítulo 4 : El final.**

-Edward.- Gimió mi mujer con la voz entrecortada.

La piel me quemaba, el corazón me llameaba, por fin volvía a sentirla tan mía como antes. Sus delicados brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cuello. Mis manos seguían con su trabajo y habían decidido otorgarle el mayor placer a aquella Diosa que se encontraba sobre mí. La escuché jadear fuerte, apoyando su frente en la mía, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose su labio inferior terriblemente sensual, como antes. No pude evitar sonreír al notar aquella emoción que tanto había anhelado en el último año. Mientras Bella se movía mi mano viajó hasta su clítoris, solo para darle más placer, para que llegáramos juntos a nuestro propio paraíso, aquel que había extrañado desde hacía muchos meses.

Sin embargo en el momento casi cúspide algo cambio. Bella sacudió la cabeza y podría jurar a causa de qué se había distraído, pero yo no me había dado por vencido, la había sentido tan mía como antes y quería terminar así, por lo que mis masajes en su punto más sensible se volvieron más insinuantes, más notorios haciendo que ella gimiera y que yo gruñera ante ese sonido tan sensual. Pronto llegamos a lo más alto, al propio cielo, a mi perfecto lugar, a donde yo correspondía.

-Te quiero.- Murmuré después de que Bella cayera rendida en mi pecho, dándome un enorme abrazo.

Le di un beso en la frente, ella era todo cuanto necesitaba. Sonreí cuando noté como se acomodaba mejor en mi pecho y dibujaba formas sin sentido en mi torso, pensativa. Después de todo no la había perdido completamente y me satisfacía de manera notoria. Eso significaba que aún podía rescatarla de aquel agujero en el que se encontraba. Bella de alguna manera me había demostrado que quería volver a ser la de antes, que estaba dispuesta a hacerme tan feliz como años atrás, con su amor lo había hecho.

Un movimiento sobre mi cuerpo me obligó a despertarme. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y dirigí la mirada hacia mi pecho, en seguida se me escapó una sonrisa. El rostro de mi pequeña yacía sobre mi pecho, adornándolo de la mejor manera posible. Uno de sus brazos se había aferrado más fuerte en torno a mi cintura y su pesado suspiro, señal de que se sentía cómoda, provocó que viera en ella a la inocente y tierna mujer que conocí.

Al reconocer la evidente desnudez, al recorrer la parte visible de su cremosa piel, recordé todo lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Había vuelto a ser mi mujer. Había colmado en mí toda su ternura, su pasión, su amor incondicional, haciéndome sentir como el más dichoso de los hombres. Ella había regresado durante ese momento tan precioso, tan íntegro…

-Ojala vuelvas algún día, pero para quedarte para siempre… - Susurré acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla, disfrutando de aquel sencillo roce.

Sentí como se removía y se giraba hacia el lado opuesto, quedando de lado, de espaldas a mi. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir su ausencia en mi abrazo, pero me acerqué a ella y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola a mi. No estaba dispuesto a que se volviera a alejar, Bella para mi lo era todo.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecí así junto a ella, deseaba que ese momento jamás acabara, que Bella se quedara así conmigo, tan cerca, tan Bella, pero no todo dura para siempre y noté como se estiraba desemperezándose. No se dio la vuelta y permaneció lo más quieta posible, algo que me molestó, pero no podía pretender que de un momento a otro volviera a ser completamente la mujer que conocí hacia casi 8 años. Lamentablemente la muerte de Carlie no podía eliminarla por completo de su mente, eso era su decisión.

-Buenas tardes.- Susurré cerca de su oído. Noté como se estremecía y sonreí, pero no dijo nada.

La ceñí un poco más junto a mi y besé su cuello, era tan suave y delicado… Entonces noté un gemido bajo y un sollozo proveniente de ella. Me alarmé en seguida y me erguí intentando ver su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa amor? - Pregunté con el ansia evidente en mi voz. - ¿Estás mal? Bella…

Ella había escondido el rostro en la almohada y no me dejaba verle. Comencé a acariciarle el pelo. ¿Acaso no había ocurrido todo como yo esperaba? ¿Es que ella no había disfrutado tanto esto como yo había imaginado? ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Entonces sus sollozos disminuyeron considerablemente.

-Bella…- Mumuré preocupado, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla.

Ella giró poco a poco su rostro y me miró con ojos vidriosos. El corazón se me volvió a romper. ¿Es que era un animal? Seguramente ella no había sentido como yo aquel momento, seguramente fue casi una obligación para ella… La rabia por aquel pensamiento inundó mi cuerpo, le había hecho daño…

-Lo siento amor, soy un estúpido.- Bramé y sin importarme nada la levanté y la estreché contra mi pecho.

No quería que ella sufriera más de lo que ya hacía. No quería que se viera obligada a tener que satisfacerme solo por miedo a que la dejara, yo nunca lo haría, solo si algún día me lo pidiera. Además a mi no me satisfacía verla de la forma en la que se encontraba entre mis brazos, ¿a caso me había convertido en un monstruo? Suspiré y la apreté más.

-Edward.- Susurró ella. La separé un poco y la miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento mi vida, esto no volverá a pasar, no debía haber permitido que siguiéramos, sé cuanto te afecta… - Puso dos de sus dedos en mis labios, obligándome a callar.

-No digas nada, solo abrázame.

La miré confundido, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero se estaba comportando de manera tan extraña… Prefería discutir con ella y saber todo lo que pensaba a que me privara de sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos tan melancólicos. Pero sus deseos eran órdenes para mí. Seguía desnuda, la sábana se había escurrido completamente de su cuerpo pero en ese momento no circulaba deseo en mis venas… solo quería consolarla, mimarla, consentirla. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje contra mi pecho tumbándome a la vez boca arriba. Acaricié su cabello con suma delicadeza, mientras ella se aferraba a mi con más fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Bella?

-Te quiero.- Susurré cerca de su oído. Ella no contestó, siguió aferrada a mi cuerpo, sin decir nada.

Esa fue la última vez que recibí un abrazo de ella. La semana pasó demasiado rápido, ni siquiera había terminado el proyecto en el término de tiempo que me propuse, aún necesitaría dos semanas más.

Bella por su parte te había vuelto a encerrar completamente en ella misma, aunque ahora era peor. Casi no hablaba conmigo, casi no había comunicación entre nosotros. Cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla, ella me sonreía muy levemente y seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

Ya no la había vuelto a sentir como aquel día, había vuelto a ser la misma Bella que desde hacía un año y eso me estaba matando por dentro. No soportaba verla de esa manera, ni siquiera se alimentaba lo necesario. Y eso provocaba que yo también perdiera el apetito.

Una de las tardes en las que me había sentado a leer, mientras ella miraba fija la televisión, señal de que no la estaba escuchando, me llené de valor y volví a proponerle que se sometiera a un tratamiento psicológico.

-¡No quiero olvidar a Carlie!- Me exclamó enfadada.

-¡No vas a olvidarla Bella, solo vas a superar su muerte!- Grité también enfadado a causa de su terquedad. Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos y noté como su labios inferior comenzaba a temblar.

-Carlie… murió, debería estar con nosotros… ¿La has olvidado verdad?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Tardé varios segundos en asimilar su pregunta, ¿Cómo demonios podía pensar semejante barbaridad? Entonces echó a correr hacia nuestra habitación, pero esta vez la seguí, claro que la seguí. No estaba dispuesto a que me atacara más.

Tenía que comprender que Carlie había sido tanto mía como suya. Yo era su padre, ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a mi hija? Eso era completamente imposible, la alcancé y la sujeté por el brazo provocando que ella se girara. Clavé mi mirada en ella, desatando todo m dolor y mi frustración.

-Jamás vuelvas a preguntarme semejante cosa. ¿Crees que algún día podré olvidarla? Por supuesto que no la he olvidado, ni lo haré. Carlie siempre va a ser nuestra hija, la primera. Aquella niña que esperamos con tanta ilusión, la que nos arrebató la felicidad el día de su muerte.- Bella abrió los ojos ante la última frase y abrió la boca para protestar, pero no lo permití.- Por que esa es la verdad. ¿Crees que ella estará feliz en el lugar dónde se encuentre, viendo como sus padres discuten por ella?- Mi mujer bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y por un momento pensé que algo había cambiado en ella.

-Yo no… puedo Edward… No puedo continuar siendo feliz sabiendo que ella no está.

-Bella, seguramente ella está en un lugar mucho mejor.

-Pero no disfrutó de la vida.- Suspiré.

-Estoy seguro de que Carlie quiere que seamos felices.

-No sin ella.- Sentenció.

Dejé de aferrar su brazo cuando ella miró mi mano. Esto se había convertido en mi propio infierno. ¿Por qué demonios no podía volver a ser la misma de antes? Ella se giró y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Yo suspiré abatido llevándome las dos manos a mi rostro. Ya no podía más, esto era demasiado para mi. ¿Conseguiría aguantar? Me encontraba totalmente abatido, derrotado…

Caminé hacía el comedor y me senté en el sofá para una vez más leer un libró sobre Teoría de la programación. No me interesaba, ya no me importaba. Había habido un tiempo en el que disfrutaba leyendo aquel tipo de libros, me encantaba saber más, alimentarme de más información. Pero ahora ese libro no me permitía estar mejor conmigo mismo, tampoco con mi mujer. Lo dejé sobre la mesa y apagué la televisión. Me tumbé hacía atrás en el sillón y estiré el reposa piernas para estar un poco más cómodo, entonces dejé que el sueño me atrapara, esperando que al menos él me salvara por un tiempo del estado al que estaba sometido.

_-¿Quieres chocolate?- Pregunté a Bella pícaramente._

_-No serás capaz.- Dijo ella mirando mi dedo, el cual tenía un poco de chocolate que había rebañado del trozo de tarta que habíamos comprado para su cumpleaños. Era el primer cumpleaños que celebraba después de casada._

_-¿Tú crees?- Dije acercándolo peligrosamente mientras ella lo evitaba.- Vamos solo es un poquito de chocolate, no es tan terrorífico.- Casi llegué a la punta de su nariz cuando se levantó. -Así que quieres jugar, bien juguemos._

_-Edward… ¿no estamos un poco grandes para jugar?- Preguntó sin perder de vista mi dedo._

_Sonreí con más ganas y eché a correr tras ella. Bella no solía caracterizarse por tener un buen equilibrio, así que me sorprendió que no se tropezara antes de que llegara hasta ella y la rodeara con uno de mis brazos, apretando con fuerza contra mi torso su espalda._

_-Edward… - Dijo enfadada. Solté una carcajada y le besé el cuello._

_-Me encanta como hueles._

_-No intentes distraerme._

_-No lo intento…- Susurré cerca de su oído mientras notaba como ella se estremecía ante las caricias que mi mano ahora le propinaba a su cintura, a su abdomen, a sus caderas y mi boca buscaba sus labios. La giré y le di un corto pero dulce beso. Sonreí cuando me separé y por fin conseguí manchar su preciosa nariz.- … lo he conseguido.- Terminé._

_-¡Edward!- Gritó enfuruñada, alzando una de sus manos para limpiarse. Pero no fue posible ya que la sujeté por la muñeca. Ella bufó. Sonreí ante su gesto y pasé mi lengua por la zona de su piel que cubría el chocolate._

_-Mmm… buenísimo.- Ella en seguida dejó de fruncir el ceño y comenzó a reír._

_-De verdad que no puedo enfadarme contigo.- Murmuró mimosa, rodeando mi cuello con los brazos. Me quedé embelesado mirando sus ojos, reflejándome en esas orbes marrones que tanto me encantaban._

_-Yo no quiero que lo hagas.- Susurré alzándola para que rodeara con sus piernas mi cintura. - Sobretodo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños._

_-¿Y qué tal si me das mi segundo regalo?- Dijo contra mis labios, hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos, provocando que me encendiera más._

_-Me parece una estupenda idea.- Dije poniéndome a caminar hacia nuestra habitación, con mis manos acariciando su trasero y sus piernas._

_La tumbé en la cama y nos comenzamos a desvestir rápidamente. Mis labios y mis manos no se separaron de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Bella era la mujer más preciosa, tierna, dulce, sensual que jamás encontraría. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba._

_-Te amo.- Gimió cuando introduje mi miembro en su interior._

_Era tan erótico verla arqueada, sentada sobre mí, moviéndose encima mía como si hubiera nacido solo para eso. Encajando conmigo con tanta facilidad, adoración y pasión que yo no era capaz de articular una palabra coherente._

_Entonces justo en el momento cumbre, desperté._

La luz seguía encendida y la puerta de nuestra habitación cerrada. Solo había un pequeño problema. Chasqué los dientes cuando sentí la enorme erección que apretaba en mis vaqueros a punto de desgarrarlos. Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada, se me habían quitado todas las ganas. Solo había sido un sueño más.

Un recuerdo… un precioso recuerdo, porque sabía que aquel momento había existido en mi vida, lo había soñado y lo podía seguir recordando. Bella había caído sobre mi pecho sudorosa. Repitiéndome una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, repartiendo besos por todo mi rostro, hasta que a un duendecillo se le ocurrió llamar.

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro y me limpié las lágrimas que había derramado terminando de recordar. Si no hacía algo, yo también iba a caer enfermo, mucho más enfermo que Bella. Después de un rato cuando casi comencé a quedarme dormido de nuevo, una puerta se abrió. Entonces reaccioné y me erguí para ver a Bella salir de allí caminando hacia mí. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella.

Parecía que había estado llorando hasta hacía poco. Me sentí impotente y me dispuse a abrazarla cuando ella apoyó una mano en mi pecho, deteniendo mis intenciones.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté incómodo por su rechazo.

-Sí.

-Pareces… más cansada de lo habitual.- Mentí.

-Quiero que hablemos.- La miré por algunos segundos.

-Claro…

-Vamos a sentarnos.- La seguí y me senté a su lado en el sofá. Aún no sabía a que se debía todo esto. De verdad me tenía intrigado.

-Lo he estado pensando…

-¿Qué has estado pensando?.- Dije sorprendido. A lo mejor había sido lo del tratamiento psicológico, era de lo que habíamos estado hablando la última vez.

-No podemos seguir así.- Dijo tomando una de mis manos. Yo fruncí el ceño y seguí mirándola desconcertado. - Mira Edward, sé que últimamente no me he comportado bien contigo. Supongo que puedes entenderlo, las pastillas hacen que me cambie mucho el humor, lo de Carlie también…

-Sí…

-Pero yo.. No quiero atarte a mi de por vida, sabiendo que nunca voy a poder hacerte feliz como antes.- Mis músculos se tensaron al escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía ser…

-Bella, ¿Qué intentas dec…?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me importas demasiado… solo quiero que seas feliz Edward.

-No voy a dejarte.

-Quiero que lo hagas.

-No.- Sentencié con voz firme.

-Está bien… Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

-Bella…- Sus ojos se encontraban tan cristalinos como los míos. Miró nuestras manos y sorbió la nariz una vez antes de volverme a mirar.

-Yo me iré.

La respiración se me cortó de momento, esto no me podía estar pasando. La razón de mi vida, aquella que me hacía sufrir tanto, estaba terminando completamente conmigo, con mi vida, con todo el amor que le podía ofrecer…

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo 4. Jajaja, como ya dije en el fic de Chantaje pasional, a veces no puedo negarme a escribir :) Espero que os gustee y no os asusteis, el **próximo capítulo** se llama: **MAREOS Y RETRASO.** Así que os podeis imaginar algo.

**Mrs. P. and C. M11, maiaiauchiha, Jag400, kkikkaCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, Jos WeasleyC, indications de l'immortalite, JaliceJalice**, Gracias (L) :)

**Lu393**, **lina** os agradezco los ánimos, si bien no paso por mis mejores momentos, me encuentro mejor :)

**supattinsondecullen**, te prometo que acabará bien la historia, de verdad, no te preocupes :)

**BETTY CULLEN**, siento haberte recordado algo tan triste :(, muchas gracias por tu comentario :)

**HippieLucy**, muchas gracias por lo que me dices :) , a veces sufrir es necesario para darte cuenta de lo que puedes perder, no? :)

**gioviss,** pues como ves, si lo deja, pero no te preocupes ya has visto como se llama el próximo capi. Y bueno aunque mi problema no se resuelve mucho, estoy algo más animada, me encantaría que todo acabara bien, pero en lo que respecta a mi, estos tipos de problemas no me suelen ir bien jajaja pero bueno gracias (L) :)

Una vez más gracias a todas, intentaré subir capítulo en cuanto me sea posible.

UN BESO ENORME (L) :)


	6. MAREOS Y RETRASO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 5: Mareos y retraso. **

Miré de nuevo mi habitación por última vez y suspiré. Después de todo era el lugar en donde Edward y yo habíamos sido alguna vez felices. Cerré los ojos.

_-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó al oído mi recién esposo._

_Mis ojos aún no podían pestañear al ver la preciosa habitación que estaba frente a mis ojos. No es que no la hubiese visto antes, pero Alice y Edward se habían encargado de mantenerme lo más alejada posible para que no pudiese entrar, así hasta el día de mi boda._

_Me encontraba en los brazos de Edward, era nuestra noche de bodas, habíamos decidido salir de viaje al día siguiente para estrenar nuestra ansiada casa. Él me dejó en el suelo de mármol, apreciando la gracia de aquella habitación, y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos._

_Los muebles blancos, resaltaban de la pared marrón chocolate, los visillos eran de color hueso y lisos, mientras que el edredón que vestía nuestra cama de matrimonio era del mismo color con unos cojines marrones haciéndola casi tan irreal como Edward. En el suelo se encontraban esparcidos pétalos rojos, al igual que por la cama y unas velas iluminaban tenuemente nuestro lugar íntimo._

_-¿Tengo que entender que no te gusta? - Preguntó ciñéndome más a su cuerpo._

_-Es casi tan perfecta como tú.- Dije dándome la vuelta._

_-O cómo tú.- Susurró contra mis labios sonriendo, mientras me hacía avanzar hacia la cama y me senté. Edward no paraba de besar, morder y lamer mi cuello haciendo casi imposible que pudiera hablar._

_-Tendré que darle las gracias a Alice. - Se irguió aguantando su peso con las manos y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué? - Pregunté con una sonrisa boba, mi cuerpo había reaccionado ante la ausencia de sus caricias._

_-Yo monté los muebles… - Dijo haciendo un patético puchero, no pude evitar reír mientras lo abrazaba y lo llevaba conmigo al centro de la cama._

Habíamos pasado tantos momentos juntos en aquella habitación… Lo había amado con tanta intensidad, habíamos desayunado en la cama, habíamos discutido también y después nos habíamos reconciliado, habíamos jugado… Retiré una solitaria lágrima que recorría mi mejilla y desvié la mirada de la cama, ya no quería hacerme más daño, era suficiente. No solo estaba haciéndomelo yo, también se lo hacía a Edward. Cogí mi maleta con una mano y con la otra mi neceser y salí al comedor, donde estaba él.

-Me llevo esto, he dejado muchas de mis cosas… pero poco a poco me las iré llevando. - Edward me miró sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta mí.

-Bella… no te vayas… por favor. - Suplicó en un susurro. Puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla.

Sentí su roce en mi piel quemándome entera, no quería que me lo hiciera más difícil, todo esto lo estaba haciendo por él, solo por él. Ladeé mi cabeza cerrando los ojos, sintiendo con más intensidad su toque, después volví a mirar aquellos ojos entristecidos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, esto no es bueno para ti.

-Tampoco para ti.- Suspiré.

-No me lo hagas más difícil… ¿Vas a llevarme a casa de mis padres o tengo que llamar a un taxi?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, las cuales estaba reprimiendo que salieran. Solté la maleta y el neceser y después de mirarlo lo estreché entre mis brazos. Yo no había planeado algo así, estaba convencida de que si Carlie siguiera viva seríamos una familia envidiable, pero así no podía y tenía que darle su oportunidad al hombre que más amaba.

No correspondió a mi abrazo de inmediato, pero le bastó unos segundos para que lo respondiera. Me escondí en su pecho intentando no echar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido, intentando no llorar. Sentí su cuerpo por última vez, cálido, fuerte, varonil… para dejarlo libre, para que quizás pudiera encontrar a otra persona con quien sí pudiera ser feliz.

Después de un tiempo indefinido Edward se separó solo un poco acunando mi rostro en sus manos y apoyando suavemente su frente en la mía, haciendo que pudiera sentir su respiración.

-Te quiero.

Y me sentí aun peor… ¿Qué iba a hacer yo ahora sin la razón de mi vida?

Había pasado ya 1 mes y medio desde que dejé mi casa, un mes… aunque a mi me parecía más bien un siglo, un siglo sin que él estuviera a mi lado, sin el roce de su piel acariciando mi mejilla, sin su sencilla presencia haciéndome algo más fácil mi existencia en este mundo sin Carlie.

-Nena, deberías levantarte, llevas tres días completos en la dichosa cama. - Me regañó Renee desde la puerta.

Y sí, había vuelto a mi habitación de cuando era niña, de cuando era adolescente… Aunque me hubiese casado y me hubiese ido a vivir con mi esposo, Renee no había tocado nada, todo seguía igual, todavía permanecían mis fotos con Edward en el corcho.

-Vamos nena, levántate, ayer no comiste nada.

-No tengo hambre.- Murmuré sin ganas de hablar.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que estás mucho peor? - Seguí mirando al frente, sentada en mi cama, tapada con la colcha.- Aun no entiendo como dejaste que todo esto pasara… ¿Es que no te importa nada? - Miré a mi madre con el ceño fruncido, enfadada.

-Lo he hecho por él.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Dónde quedas? Es más, ya no ves a nadie, hablé con Esme anoche y me dijo…

-No quiero saber nada mamá, déjame, quiero descansar.- Gruñí.

Ella suspiró y se levantó de mi cama saliendo de mi habitación. Era verdad, aún no había vuelto a mi casa a por todo lo que me quedaba allí, mis cosas, aun me daba miedo volver a verle a él y tener la necesidad de arrojarme a sus brazos para llorar, no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a verle, no quería tirar por la borda todo este tiempo, ¿habría salido y conocido a alguna chica? La simple idea me carcomía por dentro.

El fuerte olor a café y tostadas hizo que mi estómago se encogiera de dolor, sentí como mi boca se inundaba de saliva, anunciando algo que odiaba: vomitar. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y esquivé a mi madre para salir rápido al váter.

-Bella, Bella, cariño ¿estás bien? - Preguntó mi madre sujetándome la cabeza, pero no podía contestar, no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba vomitando, pues no comía nada desde hacía un día entero. Seguí vomitando hasta que sentí como la bilis quemaba mi garganta.

-Ag…

-Toma mi niña.- Dijo acercándome papel. Intenté levantarme pero al instante me tambaleé, perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Vaya.- Dije aguantándome del lavabo. - Se me ha ido la cabeza completamente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

-No, no, esto se me pasará.- Dije echándome agua en la cara, me miré al espejo, las ojeras seguían en su lugar, mis ojos se encontraban tan entristecidos como hacía dos meses, nada había cambiado.

-Bella, tienes que comer si no quieres enfermarte.- Dijo mi madre mientras me lavaba los dientes.

-Sí, pero no quiero tostadas, mucho menos café por favor.

-Esta bien, te subiré un zumo de naranja mejor.

Caminé como pude a mi habitación sentándome en la cama, me sentía realmente mareada, me tapé con la sábana y la manta y me puse la mano en la frente. Tenía que empezar a tomarme en serio mi salud, aunque sinceramente no me importaba mucho, pero no por mi, por mis padres… por él, al fin y al cabo era lo que más me importaba.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo mi madre dándome un zumo de naranja.

-Gracias mamá.

-No te pienses que hoy te escaparás, vas a hacer todas las comidas.

Me tomé el zumo sin muchas ganas… aunque le hice caso a mi madre y los días que seguían intenté mejorar mi dieta, intentando alimentarme mejor, ya que los mareos seguían. Era por la mañana, temprano, me levanté con una gran ansiedad, las ganas de llorar habían vuelto de manera brutal recordando a Carlie… y a él, miré hacía la mesita de noche en busca de mis relajantes pero no quedaba ninguno. Me levanté de la cama aguantándome de la pared hasta que llegué al baño y abrí el mueble donde guardaba mis cosas, lo poco que necesitaba.

Rebusqué las malditas pastillas por todos los estantes con manos temblorosas con las lágrimas inundando mis mejillas, y ahí estaban, en el de más arriba. En seguida saqué una y me la puse debajo de la lengua sentándome rápidamente e intentando tranquilizarme.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- Me preguntó mi padre con su uniforme ya puesto.

-¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar?- Mi padre se puso de cuclillas y me acarició la mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Vas a asustar a tu madre. Cariño tú no tuviste la culpa de nada… deja de ser infeliz. - Dijo acariciándome el pelo.

Se quedó conmigo hasta que me tranquilicé. Charlie no era de esos padres cariñosos, no demostraba

sus sentimientos, pero en estos momentos se comportaba como uno de mis mayores apoyos.

-Tengo que irme al trabajo, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí… gracias papá. - Sentí como mi padre me daba un beso en la coronilla, no era muy típico en él, pero agradecí que lo hiciera, sinceramente lo necesitaba.

Me levanté para cerrar la puerta del mueble, de donde había sacado las pastillas, pero fruncí el ceño ante un pequeño paquete que llamó mi atención. Comencé a hacer memoria… ¿Cuándo tenía que bajarme el periodo? Conté… ahora mismo no es que llevara mucho la cuenta de mi ciclo menstrual, pero juraría que ya había pasado.

Fui a mi habitación y abrí el calendario, hacía casi dos meses que había decidido dejar mi casa… ¿Cómo había podido estar tan sometida en mi depresión que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de esto?

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, una sensación de desesperación comenzó a zarandear mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis manos hormiguearan. Respiré hondo y volví a mirar el calendario sin verlo. ¿Podría ser? ¿Estaría em…barazada?

-¡Mamá! - Grité saliendo de mi habitación con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bella… ¿Qué pasa? Aún es temprano. - Me senté en su cama. - ¿Estás bien?

-Mámá…

-¿Qué pasa Bella? No me asustes.

-Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.- Solté de repente sin asimilar aún aquella palabra… embarazada.

-¿¡Qué!?- Gritó mi madre con una evidente alegría en su gesto de sorpresa.- Pero ¿cómo…?- Sacudió la cabeza.

Comencé a sentirme mareada de nuevo y me llevé las manos a mi cabeza. Todo parecía afirmarlo… las nauseas, los mareos, mi retraso… Comencé a respirar agitadamente, esto no podía estar pasándome, las lágrimas salieron desparramadas sin previo aviso.

-Pero cariño, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Tendrías que estar dando saltos de alegría!- Dijo mi madre acunando mi rostro , intentando que la mirara a los ojos.

-Mamá… tengo miedo. Yo no tenía planeado esto. Yo…

-Shh, cariño, aun no sabemos si realmente estás embarazada.

-Sí, lo estoy…

-Voy a la farmacia a por una prueba de embarazo, tranquila mi niña, a lo mejor solo es una falsa alarma.

-¿Y si vuelve a pasar?- Musité con horror, recordando la imagen de Carlie en su cunita… muerta. Escuché a mi madre suspirar, me cogió de los hombros.

-No va a pasar… - Y me rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

Renee regresó rápido de la farmacia con la prueba de embarazo. Sin pensármelo entré al cuarto de baño, las instrucciones explicaban que si salía una raya era negativo y si salían dos era positivo. Los pocos minutos que debía esperar casi se me hicieron interminables, por una parte estaba nerviosa por la otra desesperada, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si estaba embarazada?

-Tranquila Bella, ya falta poco.- Intentó tranquilizarme mi madre sin apartarse del aparatito.

Sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de que saliera negativo. Al fin y al cabo Edward y yo… él y yo habíamos hecho el amor antes de que decidiera irme, aquella que había llamado la última vez, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a un bebé con este estado de ánimo? Miré a mi madre una vez más y vi algo que casi me afirmó lo que sospechaba. Sus manos tapaban su boca abierta, tan abierta como sus ojos.

-Nena… positivo.- Murmuró.-¡Bella estás embarazada! - Exclamó feliz viniendo a abrazarme.

Por mi parte yo no podía moverme, me había quedado sin saber que decir, mi mente te quedó en blanco por un momento y solo pude ver una imagen: Carlie. Eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas volvieran a hacer acto de presencia.

-Bella, cariño, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Edward?- _Edward_, pensé.

No, no, yo no podía traer a este mundo a un bebé en mi estado. Pero no tenía el valor para deshacerme de él, porque yo… yo ya lo quería. _Alice,_ me vino de repente a mi memoria. Necesitaba a mi mejor amiga y la iba a llamar ahora.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5 :) Espero que os gustee :) El próximo será más optimistaa. Pista... Alice. Los malditos examenes me traen loca, intentaré actualizar cuando pueda :).

**kkikkaCullen** sí sé que Bella se pasó dejando a Edward, yo no lo hubiese dejado ni loca jajaja pero al fin y al cabo es Bella no? :)

**Jos WeasleyC, miraura** y sí todas os lo esperabais Bella esta embarazada, esperemos que esto la entre en razón :P

**JaliceJalice, , Vigo, katlin, daniela21,** GRACIAS :)

**HippieLucy**, si se volvió loca de amor, quien ama tantoo desea lo mejor para la otra persona y obviamente Bella sabía que estaba haciendo infeliz a Edward... :) (aunque más infeliz es él sin ella, pero bueno) Como todas sabemos Bella es una terca.

, gracias por entender a Bella, realmente lo pasa mal jaja, y como ves poco a poco todo va a ir mejorando :)

**gioviss**, jaja siento acerte llorar, pero de ahora en adelante todo mejorara, ¿Ha ido bien tu viaje? Mi problema no esta resuelto y creo que no se resolvera jajaja, pero hay que tomarse la vida con calmaa. GRACIAS (L) :)

**supattinsondecullen**, jajaja siento tu tristeza al leer la uñtima parte del capitulo anterior, solo espero que este te haya dejado mejor sabor de bocaa!

Un besito a todaas!, me encantais :) (L)


	7. REGRESO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 6. Regreso.  
**

Notaba como mis brazos me pesaban, en realidad todo el cuerpo, el llanto no cesaba. Mi madre se encontraba a mi lado, mi cabeza se resguardaba en su cuello, estaba segura de que su camisa se encontraba empapada a causa de las malditas lágrimas que dejaban caer mis ojos ya sin esfuerzo.

Un bebé, ¿Qué pensaba hacer con un bebé? Un sollozo enorme me infló el pecho y no pude evitar gritar. Mi corazón me dolía demasiado, la vida de un bebé se estaba formando en mi vientre, una personita como Carlie estaba creciendo en mi interior, ¿Y si todo volvía a salir mal? ¿ Y si en realidad estaba destinada a no tener hijos? Edward no me lo perdonaría…

Edward… Edward…

Un nudo mucho más fuerte se me formó en la garganta y a penas era capaz de mantener la respiración. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a él? ¿Cómo iba a informarle de que su enferma mujer… o ex mujer estaba embarazada? ¿Qué pensaría?

¿Lo aceptaría?… ¿Habría rehecho su vida en este tiempo? Sentía como las manos de mi madre seguían acariciándome el cabello, intentando de esa manera tranquilizar mi llanto, sanar un poco mi dolor, aunque bien sabía ella que eso era imposible, porque el dolor que sentía en mi estómago y en mi corazón no cesaría. El cansancio en mi cuerpo y la derrota de haber convertido mi vida en un fiasco solo podía sentirlo yo.

Sentí como mi madre me erguía y me miraba a los ojos sujetándome la mirada. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando, todo esto se debía a que había decidido no llamar a Alice y mi madre estaba completamente en desacuerdo. ¿Pero como iba a hablar yo con Alice después de todo este tiempo? Quedaba como una egoísta, como una mala amiga… No la había llamado en todo este tiempo.

-Bella, cariño, sé que esto es difícil, pero Alice te quiere, sabes que siente una gran debilidad hacia a ti.

-No quiero que le diga nada a él, por lo menos todavía.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-Si tú se lo pides no lo va a hacer cariño.- Me sonrió tiernamente.- Déjame que la llame.

Me quedé observando sus ojos verdes por varios minutos, destilaban preocupación absoluta. Ni siquiera merecía vivir por el daño que estaba causando a toda aquella gente que me apoyaba. No era capaz de tomar la iniciativa para mejorarme, para salir de mi agujero negro. No sabía en qué me había convertido.

Escuché como mi madre hablaba con Alice, yo me tumbé en el sofá del comedor apoyando la cabeza en el reposa brazos, imaginando por un momento mi periodo de embarazo… Me llevé una mano al vientre y suspiré, no quería hacerle daño, pero no estaba en condiciones de tenerlo, de eso estaba segura. Mi madre colgó y volví a mirarla aún con mi mano en el vientre, ella solo me sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Eso es estupendo, Bella cariño!- Exclamó Alice abrazándome al recibir la noticia, un abrazo al cual no correspondí. - ¿Qué pasa?

-No estoy preparada.

-¿Cómo no vas a estarlo…? Claro que sí.- Hizo un pausa y me sonrió.- ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a mi hermano?- Me mordí el labio inferior y me quedé en silencio.

No podía volver con él estando aún así… Eso solo lo haría más infeliz, es más ¿Y si ya había encontrado a otra mujer? ¿Y si ya había comenzado a amar a alguien más? Las lágrimas me inundaron el rostro sin poder evitarlo. No podía hacerle eso a él. Precisamente mi decisión había sido alejarme de él para que rehiciese su vida, para no estorbar en ella…

-Oh, oh… Bella no puedes ocultárselo, es suyo también. - Dijo secándome las lágrimas.

-Pero yo me fui para que fuera feliz Alice.

-Él no es feliz si no estás con él. - Agaché la cabeza.- Te necesita Bella, ya casi no le vemos, se pasa todo el día en vuestra casa, él dice que tiene mucho trabajo pero todos sabemos que solo es una excusa. Él mismo está torturándose. Tienes que volver con él.

-¿Pero así? Alice mírame, parezco un alma en pena… Así no voy a ningún lado. - Dije mirándola.

-A ver cariño, deja que te mire.- Sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró con atención, después me sonrió tiernamente.

Parecía mentira que todavía Alice me tratara como antes, seguía comportándose conmigo como una verdadera amiga, a pesar de mi distanciamiento, a Alice no le había costado venir en cuanto mi madre la llamó. Me había portado como una mala amiga y ahora estaba siendo una egoísta, ella iba a ayudarme y yo en todo este tiempo no había tenido el detalle de llamarla, atrapada en mi dolor.

-Yo solo veo… un par de ojeras, que si te relajas más y duermes mejor desaparecerán. Y la verdad Bella es que has adelgazado un poquito y no queremos que a mi sobrinito le pase nada malo, ¿verdad? - Sonrió. Un hijo de Edward… - Bella… tienes que volver a ser la de antes, la Bella de la que mi hermano se enamoró.

-Pero Alice… yo no puedo cambiar mi estado de un día para otro.

-Vas a superarlo Bella, entre tu bebé y yo lo vamos a lograr.

-¡Y yo!- Gritó mi madre desde la cocina.- Sonreí, esta vez de verdad.

-No sé cómo…

-Shh… yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo. - Ahora vamos a ir al médico, dudo que puedas seguir tomando esas pastillas.

-Pero yo tengo que tom…

-Bella… no te hacen falta esas pastillas, vas a superarlo, vas a volver a ser mi mejor amiga.- Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano.

-Gracias Alice.- Salté de mi silla y la abracé fuerte.- Perdóname por todo…

-No Bella, perdóname tú a mi, sé que tenía que haber estado a tu lado… y no estuve como debía.

-Todo ha sido culpa mía, pero quiero lograrlo, quiero recuperar mi matrimonio Alice, quiero recuperarlo todo, ayúdame.

-Claro que sí.

Lo sabía, Alice estaba conmigo, a lo mejor era lo que me hacía falta, saber que ella siempre estaría conmigo. Alice siempre había sido mi mano derecha y la había hecho a un lado cuando Carlie murió, como a muchos otros.

Aún no comprendo como fui capaz de abandonarla, no solo por ella, si no por mí. Durante toda la semana venía a por mi, con la excusa de que tenía que salir a la calle, íbamos a tomar un café, o un helado, nos íbamos de compras, ya no me acordaba lo que era ir de compras con Alice, por lo menos en una semana ya guardaba 15 conjuntos nuevos, con zapatos incluidos y todo. También nos dedicábamos a ir al parque y hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho durante todo este tiempo.

No eran hechos destacable, pero me sorprendía y entristecía a veces saber lo lejos que había estado de mi amiga. Mi madre muchas veces nos acompañaba en nuestras salidas. A las dos semanas conseguí soltar una carcajada y es que tenía que admitir que realmente me sentía bien en compañía de mi amiga.

-¡Bella! No bajes, dúchate por favor, hoy tenemos que hacer algo especial.

Sentí como mi amiga me llamaba desde la planta baja, mi madre subió las escaleras y me impidió bajar.

-No, no señorita, hazle caso a Alice.

-Pero…

-Dúchate cariño.- Fruncí el ceño, sabía que algo tramaban, pero no quise pensar

Les hice caso y cogí algo de ropa para ponerme, la verdad no sabía que íbamos a hacer pero sabía que me iba a sacar de casa, Alice era así. Salí de la ducha y me vestí, después me miré al espejo, realmente parecía tener un mejor aspecto, aun mis ojeras no habían desaparecido, pero tenía que admitir que algo mejor se encontraban.

Las noches aún eran insoportables, por el hecho de recordar a Carlie una y otra vez pero muchas veces dormía pensando en él. Había descubierto que si pensaba en Edward, en los buenos momentos que alguna vez vivimos, era mas fácil quedarme dormida. Eso sí, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para concentrarme en ellos.

No podía negar que aún lo amaba, muchísimo. Entré en mi habitación y gemí al no esperar encontrarme a Alice allí. Sonreí, nunca dejaría de ser Alice. Miré mi cama y volví a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Has ido de compras?- Le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no has subido? - Dije acercándome a la cama, hacia las bolsas y mirando hacia el interior, para después mirar a mi amiga de nuevo.

-Sabía que te negarías a ducharte cuando vieras ese modelito.- Fruncí el ceño y metí la mano, sacando una tela de raso.

-Alice… ¿Qué es…? - Dije desplegando el vestido de tirantes.- ¿No pretenderás que me ponga esto para salir a pasear?

-¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a pasear? - No pude evitar morderme el labio nerviosamente. - Vamos a cenar.

-Supongo que para ir a cenar tampoco se necesita un vestido así…

-Si es la cena del cumpleaños de mi madre sí.

Sentí como la boca se me secaba, y un nerviosismo repentino m invadía todo el cuerpo. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Esme, y se me había pasado. No es que fuera buena recordando los cumpleaños de la gente, pero me encargaba de acordarme de las personas que más me importaban. Aunque mi nerviosismo precisamente no se debía a eso. La imagen de Edward cruzó mi mente, sentado en la mesa del comedor de la casa de sus padres… ¿Alice pretendía que fuera a la cena?

-Estás loca. - Respondí dejando el vestido sobre la cama.

-Bella… - Dijo acercándose y cogiéndome de las manos. - ¿De verdad quieres recuperarle? Piensa en tu hijo, en vuestro hijo.- Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos sin pestañear… ¿¡Por qué Edward y ella poseían esa mirada tan persuasiva!?

-Alice… - Dije señalando con mis manos mi cara demacrada. Ella solo me sonrió.

-Tranquila.- Dijo sin eliminar la sonrisa.

Suspiré derrotada, no tenía nada que hacer, debía dejarlo todo en manos de mi cuñada y mi mejor amiga, la persona que mejor me conocía después de Edward. Así que cerré los ojos cuando comenzó a peinarme, decidí no quejarme con los tenues estirones que me propinaba. Noté como comenzaba a maquillarme.

-Alice… ¿crees que…? No me gusta maquillarme.

-Bella… Por una vez confía en mi.

Volví a suspirar una vez más, dejaría que hiciera lo que ella creyese conveniente, después de todo no perdía nada. Sus suaves manos trabajaban en mi cara y para mi sorpresa acabó mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba.

-Bien, ahora solo te queda ponerte ese vestido.- Miré hacia la cama, avancé y lo cogí por los tirantes.

-A simple vista parece muy bonito.

-Más bonito va a ser cuando te lo pongas, Edward se va a quedar sin mandíbula.- Dijo con un tono de voz entusiasmado. - Yo torcí la boca, pero le hice caso, me quité lo que llevaba y me puse el vestido con los zapatos rojos de tacón, y sí el tacón era considerablemente alto.

-Alice, de verdad, creo que no es necesario que lleve este vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu… - Sonreí sin poder evitarlo al verla entrar a mi habitación con un vestido de color lila oscuro.

-Yo también llevo un vestido.

-Muy bonito.

-Bella estás guapísima. - Se acercó hasta mi y comenzó a moverme. - Te queda perfecto, ven a mirarte.

Me condujo hasta la habitación de mi madre la cual poseía un enorme espejo. Levanté la cabeza con miedo de encontrarme algún fantoche, pero no sabía cuando por fin me miré como había podido dudar de Alice. Me acerqué un poco más, lo primero que observé fueron casi las imperceptibles ojeras… era cierto que si me fijaba y me acercaba demasiado se notaban, pero a simple vista podía pasar por desapercibidas. Los colores en mis mejillas se distinguían tenuemente gracias al pequeño toque de colorete, y mis ojos parecían algo más vivos, repasados hábilmente con un lápiz y resaltando algo más mis pestañas con una máscara. Me alejé un poco más solo para observar mi figura, recogida en aquel vestido rojo…

-Alice… ¿no crees que este vestido es demasiado?- Ella solo rió.

Los finos tirantes del vestido, adornaban mis hombros pálidos y el escote en forma de corazón, dejaba notar algo la unión de mis senos. Mis caderas también parecían algo más pronunciadas… pero sinceramente lo encontraba algo corto para mi. Intenté estirármelo un poco más de abajo, hasta las rodillas, pero las manos de Alice me lo impidieron.

-Así estás perfecta, además no va a bajar más Bella.

-¿No es un poco corto?- Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Suspiré una vez más y volví a mirarme, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Podía llegar a decir que volvía a sentirme un poco como antes, cuando tenía 19 o 20 años, algo más segura. Giré mi cabeza y miré a Alice.

-Gracias.- Dije sonriéndole.

-¡Por Dios Bella! - Escuché la voz de Renee adentrarse en su habitación.- ¡Pero si estás preciosa cariño! - Yo reí entredientes.

-Gracias mamá.- ¿Tú no vas a venir? - Pregunté al notar su vestimenta.

-Oh no cariño… Voy a esperar a tu padre, quizás luego salgamos a cenar algo.- Sonreí.

-¿Estás lista?- Inquirió Alice, pasándome un bolso de mano. Yo solo asentí intentando parecer segura, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Salimos de mi casa y entré al coche de Alice, estiré un poco del vestido cuando noté como se me había subido y se me veían algo más de la cuenta los muslos, solo sentí la risa de Alice y el motor del coche cuando arrancó. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventanilla, y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa al notar como nos acercábamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Alice paró en frente del enorme porche, comencé a notar como mi respiración descendía y me sentía algo decepcionada cuando no vi el Volvo de Edward.

-¿Va a venir?- Pregunté sin mirarla.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, intenté convencerlo, pero casi no escucha a nadie.

-¿Él sabe que yo vengo…?

-No quise decirle nada, prefería que fuera una sorpresa, solo espero que sea sensato y venga al cumpleaños de mamá…

Salimos del coche y me dirigí hacia el interior de la casa con Alice. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que no volvía allí. Me daba tanta vergüenza aparecer después de tanto tiempo… Repentinamente me urgieron las ganas de saber como se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, no los veía hacía mucho tiempo…

-¡Bella, cariño! - Exclamó Esme al verme entrar a la cocina y me abrazó.- ¿Cómo estás corazón? Pensaba que no ibas a venir. - Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad ante su última frase y parece que lo notó, ya que dejé de ejercer fuerza en el abrazo. Esse me separó cogiéndome de las manos y me miró. - Estás guapísima.

-Ha sido todo gracias a Alice. Felicidades Esme. - Dije sonriendo levemente.

-Hola Bella. - Saludó Carlisle, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Esme. Sentí en ese instante como un sentimiento parecido a la envidia me invadía.

-Hola Carlisle.

-Me alegro de que nos acompañes. - Dijo sonriendo.

-Siento no haber venido antes, yo…

-¿¡Bella!?- Preguntó una voz grave, sabía a quien correspondía perfectamente. Alcé la cabeza en su dirección y vi como el mayor de los Cullen avanzaba hasta darme un emotivo abrazo. -¡Hasta que por fin te dejas ver!

-Emmet…- Le advirtió Rosalie. - Hola Bella.- Dijo con una sonrisa y dándome un beso.

Los miré a todos. ¿Cómo podía haberlos dejado de lado? ¿Cómo podía darme en ese preciso momento la falta que me habían hecho y todo lo que les había echado de menos? Emmett seguía sonriendo feliz, remarcando esos hoyuelos que lo caracterizaban tanto.

-¿Y Jasper? - Noté como todos se quedaban en silencio. Oh, oh…

-¿Vamos a la mesa? Ya está todo listo. - Propuso Esme, todos nos dirigimos hacia el gran salón.

-¿Y vamos a verte más a menudo hermanita? - Inquirió Emmett.

-Ah, bueno, eso creo.- Dije sonriendo.

-Espero que la cena te guste Bella.

-No lo dudo, Esme… - ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no tenía regalo?

-Hola familia, ya estamos aquí.- Sentí la voz de Jasper acercarse por el pasillo, pero… ¿Estamos aquí?

Bendito el segundo en que alcé la cabeza… Solo algo tan bello y apagado a la vez podía hacer que mi mundo se detuviese por completo. Edward entraba con Jasper, cabizbajo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, con unos simples vaqueros y el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual, con la barba de tres días… El corazón se me encogió al verlo de aquella manera, ¿Tanto dolor había causado en aquel hombre mi ausencia?

-Felicidades mamá.- Dijo en tono bajo con la misma melodiosa voz de siempre, agachándose para besar a su madre.

-Gracias hijo…

Me sentí incómoda, no se había fijado ni un segundo en mi… Rodeó la mesa y caminó hasta sentarse en el único lugar que quedaba libre en la enorme mesa redonda del comedor, sí, a mi lado. No pude evitar apartar ni un segundo de su ser mi mirada en todo momento, se sentó con todo el peso en la silla, como si estuviese cansado, abatido… pero al segundo noté como sus labios se entreabrieron, y sus puños encima de la mesa se abrieron sujetando el borde de la mesa, provocando que mi corazón cada vez latiese con más desesperación, él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia... Comencé a tensarme y a notar como mis oídos me pitaban cuando vi como su rostro se volvía para mirar al mío muy detenidamente. Como si estuviera viéndolo a cámara lenta vi como pestañeaba un par de veces y en seguida una sonrisa deliciosa se asomó en sus labios perfectos, aquellos que siempre me habían encantado y que había besado tantísimas veces, aquellos que siempre amaría y que jamás podría olvidar.

-Bella… - Pronunció, y entonces sentí como todo se oscurecía.

* * *

Capítulo 6, espero que lo disfruteis, perdon si he tardado algo más! :) Que ganas de acabar los examenes :(, me tienen al revees!

**gioviss**, jajaja, que bien que te lo pasaste genial en tu viajee, yo sigo encerradita en casaa, pero cuando acabe los examenes no creo que pare mucho por aquii :), tengo unas ganaas! Por cierto yo tp dejaria a Edward ni loca jajaja un beso enorme (L) :)

**Jos WeasleyC, JaliceJalice, Maiy, E. Cullen Vigo, BlackCullen,** GRACIAS!**  
**

**kkikkaCullen**, definitivamente Edward esta fatal... pero bueno, poco a poco las cosas van mejorando :)

**miraura, **jajaja Bella estaba loca por que se fijara en ella inconscientemente.

**supattinsondecullen**, jajaja si embarazadaa!, No te preocupes que yo le cominico a Edward de tu existencia :P

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, ay amigaaaa me cuesta escribir esta historia por lo dramatica jajaja, pero si tendra un final feliz, solo confia en mi :)

**katlin**, muchas gracias. Creo que Edward tardara un poco más en saber, aunqueno se cuando aun :)

**HippieLucy**, jajaja aun sigues de vacaciones?? que bieen... :) como te envidio en estos momentoos!

Un besote a todaaaas!!!

MUUÁ!


	8. DESTELLO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Edward  
**

**Capítulo 7: Destello. **

Solo. Si había una palabra que me definiera mejor en aquel momento, era esa simple palabra. En poco más de un año mi vida había dado un giro considerablemente grande, tanto que ya no sabía la razón de mi existencia. Se la había llevado ella el día que había salido por la puerta de nuestro hogar.

Hogar, bonita palabra. Aquel hogar que forjamos juntos día a día ya no existía. Todo había desaparecido con la muerte de nuestra hija y posteriormente con su depresión. ¿Tan poco le importaba que no había intentado nada por salvar lo que teníamos? ¿Dónde se había quedado aquel amor que tantas veces me había prometido?

Limpié con el dorso de mi mano las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

_-¿Y estas rosas?- Preguntó ella sorprendida, sujetando el ramo con las dos manos, al salir de nuestra habitación hacia el comedor._

_-¿Es que no puedo regalarte algo simplemente porque tengo ganas de hacerlo? - Respondí con una cálida sonrisa, observando su vientre, el cual comenzaba a notarse. Me levanté del sofá. - Quiero consentirte.- Dije acercándome.- Consentiros.- Dije acariciando su vientre._

_-Gracias amor._

_-Gracias a ti por darme el regalo más valioso.- Dije inclinándome para besarla._

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo miré con rabia. ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpirnos? Corrección, interrumpir mis recuerdos. Apoyé mi espalda en el sofá y bufé, deseando que aquel sonido cesara y me dejara tranquilo de nuevo, viviendo en mi pasado, en mis recuerdos felices. Pero cuando pensaba que ya no iba a molestarme más, volvió a sonar, ¿Quién podría ser tan insistente? Al principio solía contestar en seguida pues me parecía que Bella podría arrepentirse en cualquier momento, pero pronto a medida que pasaban los días, me di cuenta de que su decisión era firme y sin vuelta atrás.

-¿Sí?- Contesté hoscamente.

-Hola Edward.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Gracias, estoy bien ¿y tú? - Bufé.

-¿Puedes ir al grano? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-¿Te acuerdas que dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de mamá, cierto? Vamos a ir todos, no estaría de más que vinieras, hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos, por favor… hazlo por mamá Edward.

Hacía más de un mes y medio que no veía a mis padres ni a mis hermanos, pero no me apetecía en absoluto. Iba a trabajar por obligación, porque ya ni mi trabajo me satisfacía. Sabía que mi madre debía estar muy preocupada, pero… tampoco tenía ganas de salir de casa, ni siquiera de que me vieran con este aspecto.

-Alice…

-Venga Edward, sé que lo de Bella te ha afectado, pero en vez de estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada, deberías insistir un poco más, ¿Ya te has dado por vencido?

Sonreí desganadamente, ¿Qué sabía ella? Bella había tomado su decisión, sabía que no iba a cambiarla.

-¿Sabes algo de ella?- Hubo un silencio.

-Está bien. Pero volviendo al tema anterior, por favor ven, por favor, por favor.

-Bueno Alice, ya lo veremos, un beso.- Colgué.

Hasta Alice tenía más noticias que yo. Necesitaba verla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y sentirla, ser yo quien la consolara, quien le ayudara a salir adelante, pero aún no entendía por que se había negado tanto.

* * *

Sentí el timbre, estaba en el comedor mirando un rato la televisión, intentando alejar un poco mis pensamientos, aunque aquello era francamente casi imposible. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, así que seguí sentado sin inmutarme.

Bien un documental sobre búfalos, no era muy interesante, pero al menos intentaba escuchar algo. El timbre volvió a sonar y me quedé en el mismo sitio, esta vez mirando a la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Otra vez y otra vez y otra vez.

-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya!- Grité elevando mis manos, dándome por vencido. Abrí la puerta, con cara de muy pocos amigos.- ¿Qué haces aquí Jasper?

-Vengo a recogerte. Por si se te ha olvidado es el cumpleaños de tu madre.- Bufé, aun no podía creerlo.

-Jasper, dispongo de coche, si no voy es porque no me apetece.

-Harías feliz a tu madre… Hace tiempo que no sabe nada de ti Edward…

-No tengo regalo.- Dije intentando que sonase como una excusa razonable para no asistir.

-No te preocupes por eso, Alice se ha encargado de todo.- Suspiré, me rasqué la cabeza y miré al interior del piso.

-Está bien, vamos, pero puedo llevar mi coche.

El tiempo dentro de mi Volvo transcurrió lento, tuve que quitar la radio porque no soportaba escuchar música, todas las letras me hacían recordar a mi esposa. Diablos, ¿es que jamás podría vivir bien? Tenía pensado cenar y volver a casa en seguida, al menos habría estado un poco con ellos, no podrían quejarse, ni echarme nada en cara por ese día.

Recorrí el comedor y saludé a mi madre lo mejor que pude, después de todo ninguno de los presentes merecía un desaire por mi parte, ninguno de ellos me había hecho daño. Solo trataban de ayudarme, intenté grabarme eso en la cabeza mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar que quedaba libre, me senté desganado, esperando que la comida no fuera muy pesada, pues no tenía mucha hambre. Pero… algo cambió al instante, un olor, _su_ perfume, tan natural y delicioso como siempre… sonreí, me estaba volviendo loco. Pero no podía ser, era demasiado real como para estar imaginándomelo, comencé a tensarme en mi lugar, mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más ancha y elevé mi cabeza hacia la derecha, solo para encontrarme con el precioso rostro de ella, sus ojos brillaban con una luminosidad envidiable…

-Bella…- Murmuré maravillado. Pero algo iba mal, de repente vi como el color de su cara se desvanecía y cerraba los ojos, cayendo sobre mi regazo. - ¡Bella! - La llamé.

-¡Bella! - Gritaron todos mientras se acercaban.

-Llévala a tu habitación hijo.- Me sugirió mi padre.

La miré de nuevo, sus enormes ojos se encontraban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Miré a mi padre y asentí. La erguí un poco y pasé uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas, y con el otro aguanté su espalda, en ningún momento dejé de observarla, estaba tan diferente… realmente bella, hermosa, y nunca había dejado de serlo, pero parecía que haberme dejado le había sentado realmente bien. Me entristecí al instante mientras la tumbaba sobre el colchón de mi antigua habitación, aquella donde habíamos pasado tantos buenos momentos.

_-Edward… - Dijo advirtiéndome, apuntándome con un dedo para que no me acercara más._

_La verdad, es que el hecho de que mi padre viajara tanto a causa de sus conferencias con mi madre me gustaba demasiado. Y el traer a Bella en casa cuando ellos no se encontraban era algo peligroso. No hice caso a su petición, me subí a la cama por la orilla y gateé lentamente en su dirección._

_-Edward… - Dijo nerviosa, con la voz entrecortada, sin apartar su mirada de mi._

_-Vamos Bella… - Ella se retiró hasta toparse con el cabecero de mi cama.- Tenemos muy pocos momentos así.- Susurré muy cerca de su rostro, rozando con mi nariz su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué diría Esme?- Solo pude reír. Sabía que su rendición cada vez se encontraba más cerca._

_-No lo haría, si supiera que ella está cerca amor. Pero me muero por sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.- Murmuré acariciando su brazo con mi mano.- Mis labios por tu piel…- Besé su cuello._

_-Edward…- Dijo en un gemido y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello para besarme. Reí entre besos._

_-¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó sonriendo mientras no paraba de besarme._

_-Volví a ganar.- Dije feliz metiendo mis manos bajo su blusa._

_-¡Tramposo!- Susurró riendo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. La cogí de la cintura y me posicioné a horcajadas sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas. Comenzamos a reír escandalosamente. -¡Edward, para! ¡Por favor!_

_-¿Hermanito?- La voz de Emmett hizo que saliéramos de nuestra burbuja. Tocó la puerta.- ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Bella?_

Coloqué uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre y estreché una de mis manos con la suya, mientras con la otra me dedicaba a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, amor?- Murmuré muy cerca de su rostro.

-Edward.- Me llamó mi padre.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunté confuso y sumamente preocupado.

-¿Puedes salir? Voy a examinarla.

-No pienso alejarme de ella.- Dije con el ceño fruncido, pero mi padre me miró insistente.

-No vas a estar muy lejos… solo te pido que esperes fuera unos minutos.- Suspiré y volví a observarla.

-Voy a estar aquí. -Me incliné y besé su frente. Después salí y cerré la puerta.

Reprimí con un esfuerzo increíble el impulso de volver a la habitación y sujetar su mano. Quería que supiera que estaba con ella, quería que supiera que no la había olvidado, que podía contar conmigo, _¡Dios!, _quería que supiera que aún la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Pero tenía que comprender que ya no éramos una pareja, que debía dejarle su intimidad, su espacio, pero… estaba tan bella… Cerré los ojos apoyado en la pared contigua a la puerta de mi habitación, ¿tanto bien le había hecho dejarme? A mi me había cambiado completamente la vida a peor.

Ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarme en mi trabajo como antes. Me llevé una mano a los ojos, queriendo desaparecer, no era capaz de seguir viviendo si no era con ella, la necesitaba. Prefería morir que estar viviendo aquel calvario sin su simple presencia. Y ahora más, que parecía que le había sentado tan bien nuestra separación.

-¿Preocupado?- Preguntó la aguda voz de mi hermana. Retiré la mano de mis ojos, llevándome la lágrima.

-Adolorido.- Miré al suelo. Alice se acercó y acarició mi mejilla.

-Edward… Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿No crees que lo has dado todo por perdido muy pronto?- Miré a mi hermana a los ojos algo confundido. Ella me sonrió.

-¿Qué…?

-Edward.- Dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta. Me tensé al instante y pasé lo más rápido que pude.

La miré parado en el marco de la puerta, su color cremoso había vuelto a su piel. Pero sus ojos me miraban con cautela, preocupación… ¿A caso su desmayo había sido mucho peor? Caminé lentamente hacia un lado de la cama seguido por Alice.

-Bella… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Ella se miró las manos nerviosa.

-Bien.- Dijo queriendo evadir el tema.

-¿Bien? Nadie se marea si está bien.

-Alice creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos.- Sugirió mi padre. Lo miré extraño, ¿es que acaso Bella tenía que comunicarme algo malo?

La volví a mirar, no era capaz de quitar la mirada de sus manos. Aquello no me estaba gustando nada, ¿es que acaso me había ocultado algo? ¿Y si tenía alguna enfermedad grave? Tragué pesadamente cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse. Bella señaló la silla de mi escritorio con la cabeza antes de mirarme. Aquellos ojos… parecían tener miedo. En silencio me giré para estirar de la silla y sentarme frente a un lado de la cama.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- Murmuró bajito. Intentó incorporarse, pero noté como fruncía el ceño y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Tranquila Bella, puedes seguir tumbada.- Sí, había sonado demasiado preocupado. Una pequeñísima sonrisa asomó por sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían cautelosos, demasiado.

-Necesito decirte esto de frente.

¿Tan grave era? Mi corazón comenzó una carrera desenfrenada y volví a tragar, ya casi no me quedaba saliva en la boca. Sin pensarlo cogí su mano y vi como ella reaccionaba inesperadamente ante mi gesto, mirando la unión de nuestras manos, pero no las separó, al contrario, me la estrechó levemente. Agaché la cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-Dilo, Bella.- Pero ella no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, esperé unos segundos más hasta que me cansé y decidí mirarla.

-Edward, es que… Mira antes que nada, quiero decirte que esto no tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros. Simplemente ha pasado…

-¿A qué te refieres?- Cada vez me estaba asustando más, ¿Quizás era una enfermedad terminal?

-Estoy…

-¡Bella, por favor!- Supliqué. Ella suspiró y clavó su mirada en mi.

-Estoy embarazada.

Me paralicé. Mi corazón también dejó de bombear por un largo segundo. Un ligero estremecimiento me recorrió desde la puntas de mis pies hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. ¿Embarazada? Continué mirándola pasmado, intentando reaccionar. Ella le dio un apretón a mi mano.

-Edward… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada.

No me dio tiempo a racionar mi acción, mucho menos de responder a su pregunta, cuando me di cuenta la había estrechado entre mis brazos, sonriendo como hacía tanto tiempo que no hacía. ¿Un hijo? ¿Eso significaba una oportunidad más para nosotros?

-Bella, Bella… acabas de devolverme a la vida.- Murmuré estrechándola más fuerte. Pero algo iba mal, ella no me correspondía, me separé repentinamente observándola cauteloso.

-Edward… esto no significa nada.

-Pero Bella…

-No Edward.- Me cortó, tensando su mandíbula.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- Sentí como mi corazón se encogía ante aquella pregunta. Si hacía unos segundos había vuelto a sentirme vivo, ahora otra vez estaba cayendo sin paracaídas al vacío más oscuro. -Ahora lo entiendo… - Dije mirándola de nuevo.- Has… cambiado tanto Bella… Miraté.- La señalé.- Estás mucho mejor que desde que nos vimos la última vez.- Sonreí con ironía, al ver el contraste que hacía con ella.

-Edward..- Murmuró.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? ¿Es que no tengo una mínima posibilidad?- Entonces me trabé en seguida cuando pensé en… - ¿Estás enamorada de alguien más?

-¡No!- Respondió automáticamente. Suspiré y me quedé en silencio, algo más aliviado pero confuso de igual forma. Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, no sabía en qué momento había agachado la cabeza, pero ella había conseguido alzarla de nuevo, y me sonreía tiernamente. - Nunca habrá otro hombre, ¿Entiendes?- Fruncí el ceño más confuso aún.

-¿Entonces…? ¿He hecho algo mal? Dame otra oportunidad, te juro que…

-Sh, sh, sh.- Siseó. - No tiene que ver contigo, tú lo has hecho todo bien, la única culpable he sido yo.

-Pero… - Negó con la cabeza. - Podemos superar esto juntos Bella, vuelve. - Siguió negando.

-Tiene que ver conmigo, no me siento bien conmigo misma, ¿cómo podría estar bien contigo? No puedo Edward. Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor, pero aun no consigo verme como antes.

-Puedes terminar de recuperarte conmigo.- Sentí mi cara arder cuando dejó caer sus manos, pero sus ojos no habían perdido mi mirada. Ella suspiró.

-Edward… Entiéndelo, no te estoy negando nada. Solo… quiero que me entiendas. Aun me siento un poco culpable por lo de Carlie, y no quiero que volvamos a discutir, no quiero pelear contigo, dame tiempo, por favor. - ¿Entonces no era una negativa? No pude evitar sonreír de satisfacción.

-Está bien, pero… no podrás negarme una cosa.

-¿Qué?- Acuné su rostro entre mis manos y la miré con todo el amor que sentía.

-Que esté pendiente de ti, después de todo ese bebé también es mío.

Ella me miró devolviéndome la sonrisa, estábamos tan cerca, no me di cuenta en qué momento dejé apoyar mi frente en la suya, pero mi mirada ya había encontrado un objetivo. Acaricié de nuevo su mejilla sintiendo cada vez más consciente el aroma que desprendía todo su cuerpo. Ella iba a darme otro hijo, la mujer que más amaba. No pude evitar acortar aquellos pocos centímetros y besar sus labios, en casi un roce, pero aún así placentero y lleno de vida. Ella no se movía, pero había cerrado los ojos, así que no me lo tomé como una negativa… volví a besarlos esta vez entreabriendo los labios, sintiendo su sabor en mi boca, dulce, como la miel, aquello era como volver a casa, era mi lugar en el mundo, junto a ella.

Sonreí cuando sus labios me correspondieron con un tímido beso, pero no por aquello menos dulce. Se apartó y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos, nos sonreímos tiernamente.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-Me encantaría que me acompañases.- Respondió sonriéndome, con aquella sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos.

Ahora sí, sabía que teníamos otra oportunidad.

* * *

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 7, parece que la cosa se va arreglando poco a poco :) Espero que os gustee.

**Jos WeasleyC, Paolastef, JaliceJalice, E. Cullen Vigo, katlin, **GRACIAS. :)

**miraura**, dicen que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar :)

**supattinsondecullen**, jajaja si Bella se esta recuperando poco a poco y parece que Edward va a ayudarla también :)

**BlackCullen**, cierto, ya se sabe que Bella esta embarazada :)

**HippieLucy, **que bien que ya has vuelto jajaja, yo aun sigo estudiando duroo, pero me queda nada y por fin sere libre y me tomare mis propias vacaciones :)

**Jag400,** jajajaja no te preocupes si hablamos de tiempo, yo ultimamente ando fatal :(

**kkikkaCullen,** bienn! por fin! Te ha dado otro brinco el corazon de alegria?? jajaja

**gioviss**, de otro viaje?? que suerte por favor! yo necesito dejar de estudiar yaa jajaja y no te olvido queridaa, solo son los examenes, que me quitan demasiado tiempo, un besitoo :) (L)

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, jajaja me alegro de que comprendas a Bella! Ella realmente lo pasa maal :)

Un besote a todaaaas!!

Hasta la proximaa :)


	9. LUZ

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 8: Luz.  
**

Había sido la mejor opción, ya no podía ocultarle mi embarazo a Edward. Carlisle lo había dejado en mis manos cuando se lo confesé y aunque agradecí a Alice su discreción, no pude evitar sentirme algo mal por Edward, él no se había portado mal conmigo para ocultarle algo tan importante.

Sabía que sería difícil hacerle entender mi postura, pero parecía haberme entendido. Seguía amándolo como a nadie, y el hecho de que ahora no quisiera volver a vivir con él no significaba que desistiera a verle. Simplemente también era necesario para mi recuperación, y sin duda la persona clave.

Me sentí como una tonta cuando por fin volví a sentir sus labios, ¿cómo había sido capaz de continuar sin aquel simple roce lleno de cariño y amor? Pero me alegré porque aquello me dio más fuerzas y más ganas para seguir superándome. Comprendí al fin que él era mi razón de vivir y aún no comprendía como se me había nublado tanto la razón, cuando el corazón intentaba gritármelo.

La cena prosiguió bien, el único momento embarazoso que pasé fue cuando Esme comenzó a recibir todos los regalos, pero Edward al verme titubeante, se adelantó dándole su regalo por los dos y me regaló una sonrisa, para después guiñarle un ojo a su hermana, entonces me pregunté si Alice le habría comentado algo, pero ya no me importaba. Aunque él seguía vestido de esa forma y con su barba de tres días, podría jurar que algo había cambiado en su mirada al mirarme.

Al salir me ofreció llevarme a casa, así que sin pensarlo acepté. Pude revivir una vez más lo gratificante que era el silencio entre los dos, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, sabiendo que estaba conmigo. Se detuvo en frente de casa de mis padres y apagó el motor.

-Sabes que no tendría ningún problema en raptarte. - Murmuró sujetando una de mis manos. Yo sonreí.

-Pero no lo harás porque respetas mi decisión. - Él pareció pensarlo.

-Me encuentro muy solo Bella.- Confesó. Me mordí el labio y sentí a mi corazón encogerse. Me solté de su mano solo para llevar las dos a cada una de sus mejillas, sintiendo su áspera barba y le miré de la manera más sincera.

-Te prometo que algún día volveré. Tú y este bebé sois lo más importante ahora, no debes sentirte solo, me tienes aquí.- Dije poniendo una de mis manos en su corazón.- Siempre.

-Te echo mucho de menos. - Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Y yo a ti.- Me acerqué un poco más y nos abrazamos fuertemente.

-Entonces ven.- Murmuró sin dejar de abrazarme, casi se me rompió el corazón.

-Por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil, solo déjame que me asegure, que note que puedo volver a ser completamente la de antes.- Me separé un poco, solo lo necesario para mirarle a los ojos.- Tu Bella. - Él suspiró.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos mientras él me acariciaba la mejilla. Aquel momento era realmente especial y hubiese deseado que todo siempre fuera así de perfecto y que mi culpa no saliera a flote, pero aún me sentía mal por mi Carlie y sabía que ello traería consigo discusiones con Edward.

-¿Puedo venir a verte mañana? - Yo sonreí.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos novios, recuerdo que Charlie solía ser un poco desconfiado contigo y siempre me preguntabas "¿Crees que si vengo a verte mañana me sacará de una vez por todas a patadas?" - Formulé la pregunta intentando imitar su voz. Reímos.

-La verdad es que le tenía respeto.- Dijo asintiendo, aun con la sonrisa impregnada en su bello rostro.

-Claro, si cada vez que te veía venía aún con la pistola. - Volvimos a reír. - Admite que el respeto se lo guardabas a ella. - Volvimos a reír por unos segundo más y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

-Echaba de menos verte reír de esa manera. - Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla.

-Te he dicho que he cambiado y una parte de todo este cambio se lo debo a Alice. Me ha ayudado muchísimo.

-¿Mi hermana?- Preguntó extrañado. Asentí. - Sería raro que ella no tuviese que ver nada.

-Tú también has tenido que ver, igual que nuestro bebé.

-Nuestro… - Repitió con la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

Nos quedamos mirando algún tiempo más y noté como Edward se inclinaba lentamente hacía mi rostro. Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y los acaricié.

-Te quiero.- Musité antes de que sus labios rozaran una vez más los míos.

Sus labios acariciando los míos conseguían hacerme sentir querida, importante, podía notar con cada una de ellas cuánto me echaba de menos. Sin poder evitarlo entreabrí los míos y pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior, aquel sabor tan dulce que tanto ansiaba, volvía a probarlo. Noté su lengua tocar la mía y entonces profundizamos el beso muy lentamente, disfrutando de cada una de las caricias de nuestras lenguas. Me separé unos centímetros.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana. - Dije sonriendo y le di un beso. Él sonrió.

-Aquí estaré después del trabajo.- Asentí pero salí, noté como rodeaba mi muñeca y al girarme lo vi inclinado en el asiento del copiloto. - Necesito mi beso de buenas noches. Sonreí y me incliné para besar una vez más sus labios. - Te quiero.

-Y yo.

Pasé el umbral de mi casa muy feliz, tanto que me asusté cuando mi madre encendió la luz de la entrada de golpe, provocando que mi sonrisa fuera sustituida por una expresión de susto.

-¡Vamos dile adiós, está esperando! - Susurró Renee, escondida detrás de la puerta. Me giré y me despedí de Edward con la mano, él también se despidió y cuando cerré la puerta escuché como arrancaba el coche.

-¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí mamá!? - Susurré exasperada.

-Acabo de bajar a por un vaso de agua y como he visto que era tarde me he asomado y he visto que te despedías de él con un beso.- Confesó con una enorme sonrisa.- Eso quiere decir… - Suspiré.

-Mañana hablamos mamá. Y sí, he hablado con él, ya sabe lo del bebé y mañana ha prometido que pasará a verme.

-¡Eso es estupendo cariño! - No pude evitar sonreír.

-Hasta mañana mamá.

-Hasta mañana Bella.

Me costó dormir por la noche, pero fue muy diferente a las noches anteriores. No pensaba en qué pensaría Carlie, ahora me parecía más a una adolescente que comenzaba a salir con su novio. No podía dejar de recordar ninguna de sus palabras, tampoco aquellas risas en su coche y mucho menos sus labios besando los míos. Era como volver a tener 19 años, volvía a estar ilusionada. Edward y yo esperábamos un hijo y yo me sentía muchísimo mejor.

Cuando por la mañana me levanté Alice llamó pidiendo explicaciones, así que tuve que comentarle todo lo que había pasado con Edward. Sin dudarlo se emocionó como siempre. Ayudé a mi madre con la comida y después insistió en que descansara un poco, que las embarazadas no tenían que esforzarse demasiado. Intenté entrarla en razón y decirle que demasiado reposo estaba haciendo y que necesitaba moverme un poco más, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su nuevo nieto, así que subí a mi habitación y miré algunas cosas.

Comencé a mirar en los cajones y descubrí que aún tenía ropa de cuando era adolescente, encontré las cartas que me enviaba con mis amigas cuando a penas teníamos 13 o 14 años. Una de las invitaciones de los cumpleaños de Alice y una de las primeras fotos que me hice con Edward. Ni siquiera habíamos empezado a salir, si embargo transmitía la tensión que sentíamos. Suspiré. Edward a sus 21 años aun conservaba algo de su rostro juvenil. No era una de esas fotos en las que salíamos "acaramelados" según Emmett, pero se notaba aquella conexión que manteníamos.

La guardé en su lugar y me levanté para quedar frente a mi corcho. Sonreí al ver las fotos con Alice y Ángela, algunas con mis padres, y otras con el grupo de amigos que iban conmigo a la universidad. También tenía bastante fotos con Edward de la mano, abrazados, cuando íbamos de excursión con los Cullen o cuando a Alice le daba por sacar la cámara en su casa simplemente porque le apetecía.

Reí al acordarme de todas aquellas situaciones. En una Emmett salía detrás de Edward y de mí haciendo un corazón con las manos. Volví a la mesita de noche, allí no había quedado nada y todo lo que había en ese momento lo había traído cuando decidí dejar a Edward. Abrí el primer cajón y saqué una foto en la que salíamos Edward, Carlie y yo.

Mi niña lucía preciosa en mis brazos a pocos días después de haber nacido y Edward y yo sonreíamos con una felicidad grandiosa. Me llevé la foto al pecho y la apreté con fuerza.

-Nunca te olvidaré hija, te lo prometo.- Susurré.

Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos, la vida había sido demasiado injusta con mi pequeña, pero la realidad era la que mandaba y yo debía seguir con mi vida, queriendo a Edward y a mi nuevo bebé. Podríamos lograr volver a ser felices. Tenía la completa certeza de que Carlie siempre seguiría en mi corazón pero no podía vivir en la situación que vivía hacía unos meses.

Me duché y me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa sabiendo que Edward no tardaría llegar. Tenía tantas ganas de verle que pude ver a través del espejo como mis ojos brillaban de felicidad. Cuando estuve lista bajé al comedor y me senté con mi madre a ver la televisión, Charlie aún no había llegado del trabajo.

-¿Me has robado perfume?- Preguntó mi madre sonriendo.

-Supongo que podrás perdonármelo, ¿o vas a informar al sheriff?- Nos reímos y en seguida se me quedó mirando.

-Poco a poco vuelves a ser mi niña.

-Ay mamá.- Suspiré dándole un abrazo.

Siempre le agradecería todos los momentos que había estado conmigo, al igual que a Charlie, no podía quejarme de ellos, siempre habían estado conmigo como dos buenos padres. Entonces el timbre sonó y nos separamos repentinamente. Renee me miró impaciente y me hizo un gesto para que me diera prisa y abriera la puerta. Fui hacía la puerta con el corazón latiéndome frenéticamente, a veces parecía que revivía estas situaciones tan sencillas de una manera más intensa que cuando era joven, aunque eso me resultara casi imposible.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y allí estaba él, reluciente como siempre. Su barba la había afeitado, y su cabello no se veía tan descuidado como la última vez aunque igual de despeinado, como siempre. Su sonrisa me encandiló y perdí la noción de la realidad cuando me vi reflejada en su mirada brillante.

-Buenas tardes Bella.- Musitó. Intenté controlar aquella gran sonrisa que se había dibujado sin haberlo pensado si quiera.

-Hola Edward.- Dije sin dejar de mirarlo. Sentí el tibio tacto de su mano al sostener la mía y se la llevó a los labios para acariciarla y besarla lentamente, siempre manteniendo el contacto con mi mirada.

Aquel simple contacto azotó a todo mi cuerpo y noté aquella electrizante sensación que solo él podía lograr en mi. Me sonrió con dulzura y nos quedamos un minuto más mirándonos, diciéndonoslo todo con la mirada. En ese momento me encontraba segura de querer volver a irme con él, incluso me sentía ansiosa por abrazarlo y dirigirlo hacia su Volvo para que volviéramos a nuestra casa juntos, pero me acobardaba aún el saber que podría tener alguna recaída traicionera.

-Bella, no seas mal educada y hazle entrar.- Escuché a mi madre desde el comedor y volví a la realidad.

-Lo siento Edward, pasa por favor.- Él solo sonrió y me siguió hasta donde se encontraba mi madre.

-Hola Renee.

-Hola hijo, cuanto gusto me da verte por aquí.- Saludó mi madre llena de emoción.- Bueno cariño voy a casa de los Weber, tengo que explicarle a Mary un par de secretos para que sus ravioles estén de rechupete. - Pasó al lado de Edward, le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a mi y salió. Puse los ojos en blanco y me mordí el labio.

-Estoy seguro de que no nos hubiese dejado solos hace unos años.- Bromeó.

-Ni hablar. - Me senté en el sofá y el se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cómo estás?

-La verdad, me siento cada vez mejor. Las ganas de reír cada vez con más frecuentes.- Sonreí.

-Espero tener algo que ver con eso.

-Por supuesto. - Estreché su mano y me miró algo sorprendido.

-Eres lo más importante para mí.- Dije mirándole a los ojos. Él sonrió y me acarició la mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-He pensado que tal vez te gustaría salir a cenar algo. Podemos proponérselo a Alice y Jasper.- Asentí.

-También puedes avisar a Emmett y Rose.

-Están de viaje y no vuelven hasta pasado mañana. Se han ido a Washington, ya sabes como son estos dos. - Reí entre dientes.

-Ah, bueno está bien.- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?

-Bueno… un poquito, pero no me hables de trabajo por favor, déjalo apartado. - Entonces se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Me esperas? Ahora vuelvo.

Subí inmediatamente a mi habitación y cogí todas las fotos que tenía con él. Su cara de sorpresa y después de nostalgia me afectó de lleno. Estuvimos riendo un buen rato comentándolas una por una y recordando cada momento. Comencé a reír cuando encontramos una de aquellas inolvidables, parecía que lo habíamos planeado. Emmett salía de lejos, detrás de nosotros dos, con el cucurucho en su mano y pidiéndole disculpas a una anciana que había manchado con el helado al querer correr para salir en la foto.

-Es que en serio, Emmett no puede ser más patoso.

-Pero yo puedo ser más patosa que él.- Reí.

-Bueno, pero no vas manchando a la gente con helados.

-Podría si me lo propusiera.

Dejé todas las fotos en la mesa de centro y nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Edward posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos sintiendo su contacto, lo había necesitado mucho.

-Te quiero.- Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa y lo vi demasiado cerca de mi rostro.

-Yo también.- Nos acercamos para besarnos pero justamente la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya estoy en casa chicas!- Gritó Charlie. Edward y yo nos sonreímos aún cerca, suspiré y nos sentamos mejor en el sofá. Charlie se asomó por la puerta del comedor y cuando vio a Edward se sorprendió. Suponía que él aun no sabía nada.

-Hola Charlie.- Saludó Edward sonriente.

-¿Qué tal Edward? No te esperaba por aquí.- Se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

-Va bien, he venido a ver a Bella. - Charlie me miró y yo solo le sonreí, haciéndole saber que me encontraba perfectamente con él. Así que salió diciendo que iba a ducharse.

-¿Crees que tendría que cambiarme de ropa para ir a cenar?

-En absoluto, estás perfecta.- Alcé una ceja levantándome del sofá.

-No sé ni para que te pregunto. - Contesté. Él me cogió de la cadera e hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas. Mi corazón pegó un brinco por la inesperada acción.

-Bella, estás perfecta.- Repitió bajito en mi oído.

Me giré y le sonreí, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y podía sentir su respiración. No pude controlarme y lo besé, no tan cuidadosamente como el día anterior. Con mis manos volví a sentir su cabello una vez más, acaricié sus orejas perfectas y cuando llegué a sus pómulos me separé para mirarlo a los ojos. No dijimos nada, pero el en respuesta me abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. Se separó y me comunicó que iba a llamar a Alice.

Así que subí a mi habitación, me vestí con una camisa más adecuada, calcé unos tacones y me puse la chaqueta. Edward me esperaba en la puerta y sonrió divertido cuando notó mi cambio de camisa. Me sorprendió una vez más cuando llegamos a aquel restaurante de comida rápida. Uno de aquellos lugares que solíamos frecuentar cuando nos conocimos. Sonreí y me aferré a su brazo satisfecha. Podía recordar las risas con sus hermanos y cuñados, las peleas entre Alice y Emmet, pero sobretodo aquellas miradas silenciosas entre los dos, tímidas y cómplices.

Alice me abrazó cuando me vio llegar con Edward y saludó a su hermano. Todo esto hacía que volviera a mi pasado, hacía que la antigua Bella volviera de nuevo. Y no podía negar que me sentía realmente bien recordando lo feliz que era, provocando también que la Bella infeliz y que se sentía culpable se alejara cada minuto más y más para volver a ser feliz.

* * *

Capítulo XII, espero que os guste :)

**Lu343, lunaisabella, JaliceJalice, Paolastef, katlin, Maggice,** GRACIAS

**kkikkacullen,** jajaja me alegra que gritaraas, a ver si vuelves a gritar!

**BlackCullen**, Edward no tiene que reconquistar nada, la tiene ganada de sobra :) jaja como a todas nosotraas :P

**Jos WeasleyC**, jaja todas le abrimos el corazon a semejante hombree! jajaja

**gioviss**, que suerte entonces, viajaras mucho! :P

**E. Cullen Vigo**, tranquilaa, respiraa que si tiene arreglo :)

**HippieLucy,** jajaja que vaaa! ojala fueran vacaciones, hoy he vuelto a comenzar clasees, ¬¬

**lu!,** jajaja bienvenida y graciaas!

**Mrs. P. and C. M11,** si, avanzaron y hoy parece ser que avanzan más :)

MUUÁ! hasta la proxima chicas!


	10. DESPERTANDO EL DESEO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Edward  
**

**Capítulo 9 : Despertando el deseo **

Con una sonrisa impregnada en mi rostro caminaba con Bella de la mano hacia mi Volvo. La ayudé a que subiera y rápidamente me senté en el asiento del conductor para llevarla a casa de sus padres. La cena había estado divertidísima y lo mejor de todo era que Bella había estado conmigo.

No podía negar que aún me hacía mucha falta, pues la extrañaba en casa. Echaba de menos verla sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, verla cocinar, tender la colada, incluso limpiar… echaba de menos poder abrazarla mientras dormíamos y saber que estaría conmigo por siempre, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como nos gusta y por esa razón debía ser paciente.

No cabía duda de que su comportamiento había cambiado y la notaba mucho más "Bella", sin embargo por alguna razón que solo ella conocía aún no quería volver a vivir conmigo. Me había asegurado que solo era algo que tenía que ver con ella misma. Pero, ¿Cómo estar tranquilo cuando sabía que no podía hacer mucho más que visitarla cada día? Me sentía inútil, impotente, porque lo que más anhelaba era tenerla conmigo y aunque ahora sabía que la tenía, no era lo mismo.

No era lo mismo despertar por las mañanas y saber que ella no permanecía a mi lado para observar su sueño, no era lo mismo llegar a casa y encontrarla vacía, sin su aroma, nada era lo mismo, solo había algo que me hacía seguir adelante y era la certeza de que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Esa era la verdad más grande que jamás había admitido y la más bonita.

Por otra parte, saber que iba a ser padre, también ayudaba mucho. Como a mi me parecía, a Carlie no le había gustado en absoluto la decisión de su madre, no quería que estuviéramos separados y por eso estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver con el embarazo de Bella. Era fácil y placentero dejar volar mi imaginación y ver imágenes de Bella, el nuevo bebé y yo juntos. Hubiese deseado que Carlie pudiera disfrutar de su pequeño hermanito, pero por circunstancias que a veces no entendemos no podía ser posible. Solo esperaba que mi hijo nos devolviera aquella calma absoluta que alguna vez tuvimos.

Mi hijo, aquel apelativo era del todo asombroso y conseguía llenarme de felicidad. Podía inflar mi pecho de aire y admitir que iba a ser padre, el padre del hijo de Bella.

Apagué el motor del Volvo cuando llegamos frente a su casa, la noche estaba clara en Forks y la luna llena lucía espléndida, como la mujer que tenía a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando algo se me ocurrió.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?- Pregunté entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía. Ella me miró complacida y con ese gesto que tanto me gustaba, se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te apetece ver algo conmigo? - Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa? - Sonreí y retiré mi mano de la suya para arrancar el coche.

-Algo que, no sé por qué razón no había hecho antes. - Dije de camino al lugar que me proponía.

-¿Ni cuándo éramos novios?

-Ni cuando éramos novios.- Acepté.

-Pues espero que tengas una buena excusa.- El tono molesto en su voz me hizo sonreír.

-Lo conozco por casualidad, a Alice le encantaba ir conmigo a pasear su cometa cuando éramos más pequeños.

-¿Y tú tenías cometa?- Preguntó después de algunos segundos.

-Sí, me encantaba ver como se movía al compás del viento.

Podía sentir su mirada pendiente de mí y aquellos lejos de hacerme sentir molesto, me hacía sentir importante, sí, Bella volvería a ser la misma. Llegamos después de un par de minutos más y estacioné cerca del borde de un precipicio.

-Es precioso.

La luna, lucía con todo su esplendor en la noche oscura, dejando al descubierto a sus estrellas acompañantes. Su reflejo podía verse sobre el mar y gracias a su luz se distinguían las tranquilas olas. Me tensé cuando vi que Bella bajaba del coche, la noche si bien estaba despejada, estaba muy fría. Salí junto a ella.

-No te perdono que no me hayas traído antes.- Dijo con una suave sonrisa, uniéndose conmigo.

-No debías haber bajado del coche, hace frío, Bella. Tienes que cuidarte. - Vi como puso los ojos en blanco antes de alcanzar a mirarme.

-¿Ya vas a empezar futuro papá? - Suspiré y sonreí, que hermoso sonaba escucharlo de sus labios. Me puse detrás de ella y la rodeé con los brazos, ciñéndola a mi cuerpo, y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, observando el horizonte.

-No quiero que te resfríes.

-Así estoy mejor.- Murmuró, sujetando mis brazos y ladeando su cabeza, propinándome un dulce beso en la mejilla. Sin soltarla giré mi cabeza para besarla en sus fríos labios. Tan tiernos y dulces.

-Deberíamos entrar.- Insistí contra sus labios aún. Ella deshizo mi agarre y se volvió de frente, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Solo un poco más.- Murmuró inhalando sobre mi pecho.

-Bella…- Susurré estrechándola más fuerte, respirando el aroma floral de su suave cabello.

-Te quiero.- Dijo después de algunos minutos abrazados, provocando que mi corazón bombeara rápidamente ante aquellas dos simples palabras. Elevó su rostro y me miró dulcemente, apoyé mi frente en la suya y cerré los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero. - Podía sentir su respiración, mis labios entreabiertos se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo hasta que por fin rocé los labios de Bella.

Caricias suaves y placenteras que sin duda me hacían sentir la vida completamente. La estreché más fuerte y pasé mi lengua por sus labios, provocando que Bella suspirase contra los míos y su aliento indagara en mi cavidad. Sentí la punta de su lengua acariciando la mía y un fuego descomunal que hacía tiempo que no sentía se apoderó de mi.

Subí mi mano hasta su nuca y la presioné más contra mi rostro, profundizando el beso de manera algo desesperada pero sin perder aquel hilo de dulzura. Los besos que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento no habían podido calmar las ganas que tenía de ella, la necesitaba toda, pero era consciente que no era el momento apropiado, ella no estaba segura y eso era razón suficiente para intentar limitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

Sentí sus manos elevarse por mi torso hasta llegar a mi cabello, acariciándolo de tal manera que mi trabajo cada vez se hacía más difícil y más cuando era consciente de aquellos jadeos provenientes de sus labios. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo rompí el beso y volví a apoyar mi frente en la suya aún con los ojos cerrados. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello mientras que las mías viajaban a su cintura para abrazarla.

-Lo siento.- Murmuré.

-Yo no lo siento. - Aseguró. Erguí mi rostro para mirarla y elevé una ceja. -Sigo deseándote, no sabes cuanto, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. - Admitió algo avergonzada, yo sonreí de satisfacción.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? - Ella rió ante mi insinuación.

-Creo que aún no… - Intenté que mi decepción no saliera a la luz, pero ella debió notar algo extraño, pues llevó una mano a mi mejilla y me miró. - No dudes nunca cuanto te amo y te deseo, pero aún tengo miedo. - Suspiré.

-No te preocupes.- Le di un beso en la frente.- Puedo sobrevivir a ello.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó una vez más antes de que consiguiera convencerla de que ya habíamos pasado más tiempo del que deberíamos fuera del coche. La llevé a casa de sus padres y me costó un mundo tener que dejarla ir, aunque de algún modo me consolaba que ella mostrara la misma renuencia que yo a alejarse de mi.

Suspiré cuando llegué a casa y encendí la luz del recibidor. Cerré la puerta con llave y entré al interior hasta mi habitación. Cerré los ojos cuando vi la cama y algunas imágenes me azotaron.

_Carlie comenzó a llorar y su llanto hizo que tanto ella como yo nos removiéramos. Sentí como Bella se iba a levantar cuando encendió la lámpara de la mesita. Le toqué el hombro y se giró._

_-Ya voy yo amor.- Ella me sonrió antes de depositar un beso en mis labios. Hacía una semana que habíamos llegado con Carlie._

_Caminé hasta la cunita de Carlie y sonreí al escuchar la fuerza de aquellos pulmones. Coloqué una de mis manos en su cabeza, como me había enseñado Bella, la otra en su espalda y la acerqué a mi pecho._

_-Ya está mi vida.- Murmuré intentando mecerla un poquito. - ¿Tienes hambre? - Dije dirigiéndome hasta nuestra cama. Deposité un suave beso en su frente antes de entregársela a Bella._

_-¿Qué tiene mi niña preciosa? - Preguntó acogiéndola entre sus brazos y como si la reconociera se tranquilizó._

_-Voy a ponerme celoso.- Admití observando como Bella se levantaba la camisa para alimentar a Carlie. Ella rió._

_-Solo se calla conmigo porque sabe que soy yo quien tiene la leche, ¿verdad amor? No porque me quiera más. ¿Cómo no va a querer a un papi tan hermoso y perfecto?_

_Suspiré satisfecho y observé con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios a mi pequeña alimentarse del pecho de su madre. Aún no podía creerme que Carlie estuviera con nosotros, simplemente era un milagro como dos personas podían crear un nuevo ser y mejor si aquel ser lo construían a base de amor, porque eso era Carlie, el fruto de nuestro inmenso amor._

Me senté en la cama solitaria, esperando que un día no muy lejano Bella me esperara ya con su camisón o que me sorprendiera con algún modelito, como los que usaba antes. A veces era yo el que la esperaba y aparecía con aquella mirada que era capaz de enloquecerme, aquella que solo reservaba para mi, de la que yo únicamente era dueño.

Me quité la ropa y me tapé con el nórdico, miré hacia mi derecha, imaginando a Bella dormir a mi lado. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar esta soledad? Sinceramente esperaba que no mucho más, pues estaba casi volviéndome loco.

Al día siguiente me dirigí hacia el trabajo y por el camino recibí una llamada que me sorprendió. Contesté con el manos libres.

-Hola Tanya.- Saludé cordialmente.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque me sorprende que me llames, hace más de dos meses que no sabemos nada de ti.

-Supongo, pero supongo que tenía que comunicaros de alguna manera que volvía a Forks. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué no has llamado a casa de mis padres? - Pregunté confuso.

-Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. - Admitió.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Pensaba que te alegrarías más cuando lo supieras.- Reí entre dientes.

-Claro que me alegro Tanya, no nos vemos desde hace 7 años, ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de aparecer por alguna de las bodas de mis hermanos y también me dolió que no asistieras a la mía.

-Y me arrepiento Edward, pero la verdad es que he sido una cabecita loca estos últimos años.

-¿Solo estos últimos años? Que yo sepa nunca te ha gustado dar explicaciones de lo que haces y dejas de hacer, siempre has ido a tu aire.- Ella rió.

-Tengo mis razones.

-Como quieras.- Dije estacionando. - ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Mañana.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Vaya, no dejas de ser la misma.

-Mi esencia no cambia Edward. Entonces, ¿se lo harás saber a tus padres y hermanos?

-¿No te corresponde llamarlos tú?

-Anda, porfi.

-Está bien.

-Gracias Edward, nos vemos mañana, un beso enorme.

-Hasta mañana Tanya.

Suspiré antes de salir del coche. Tanya era la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres, cuando éramos pequeños siempre jugaba en casa de mis padres y había hecho grandes lazos de amistad con mis hermanos y sobretodo conmigo.

Hacia 7 años decidió irse junto con sus padres a vivir a Londres ya que a su padre lo habían contratado en uno de los mejores Hospitales de la zona, pero aunque habíamos vuelto a ver a sus padres, ella nunca asistía con ellos. También se había distanciado un poco, aunque nos llamábamos de vez en cuando.

La mañana se me hizo algo pesada por lo que decidí salir antes. Llegué a mi casa y me conformé con un bocadillo, sinceramente no tenía mucha hambre. Cuando recogí la cocina y salí al salón mi mirada viajó hasta la foto que descansaba sobre la mesa grande. Bella, Carlie y yo.

Estábamos radiantes de felicidad, era una de las pocas fotos que nos hicimos con ella. Pronto habría una foto más con otra pequeña o bueno… pequeño, no sabíamos que sexo iba a ser aún. Miré con nostalgia la foto y algo ocupó mi mente. Sonreí y cogí las llaves saliendo de casa.

Me recorrí algunas tiendas de bebés, recordando cuando había ido a comprar ropa con Bella. Me detuve en uno de los escaparates, observando el interior de la tienda.

_-¿Has visto que bonito?- Preguntó Bella extendiendo el vestido sobre su ya enorme vientre. _

_-Seguro que le va a quedar precioso. - Aseguré tomándolo con las manos y observándolo detenidamente, imaginándome a mi futura pequeña. ¿Tendría los ojos de Bella o los míos? ¿Sería tan testaruda como su madre? _

_-¿Has visto estos zapatitos? - Su tono lleno de emoción me hacía sentir más feliz aún._

_-Venga, también nos lo llevamos. - Ella se acercó rodeando mi cuello aún con los zapatos en las manos y me besó en los labios. Sentí su enorme vientre contra el mío y lo acaricié. - Vamos a la caja… gordita.- Dije contra sus labios con una amplia sonrisa, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que le llamara de esa manera, pero su semblante molesto me encantaba. _

Decidí dar una vuelta por allí y en cuanto vi aquel oso enorme marrón, no pude evitar cogerlo, aún no sabía que comprar si ropa para una bebé o un bebé, sin embargo no dudé en querer comprar aquel peluche.

Sería el primer peluche que su padre le compraba. Me dirigí a la caja con una sonrisa inevitable y le dije a la cajera que lo envolviera para regalo.

-¿Va a ser papá?- Se atrevió a preguntarme. Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

-Sí…

-Lo sabía, se le nota en la cara, ¿sabe?- Sonreí aún más después de unos segundos.

Cuando salí de la tienda me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella, necesitaba verla ya. Estacioné y me bajé con el oso a cuestas. Toqué al timbre y esperé.

-Ah, hola hijo.- Saludó Renee.

-Hola Renee, ¿Cómo estás?- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, pasa. ¿Tú como estás?

-Bueno, bien… - Dije algo abatido por la situación en la que me encontraba, visitando a Bella como cuando éramos novios estando casados… Renee sonrió.

-Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Eso espero.- Suspiré.

-¿Y ese paquete?- Dijo mirando al oso.

-Es para Bella, bueno… para el bebé. - Renee sonrió tiernamente.

-No sabes lo que me duele que hayáis tenido que pasar por algo así como perder a un hijo.

-La vida te prepara sorpresas desagradables y tienes que lidiar con ellas. - Ella asintió. - ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Se está duchando, sube a su habitación, no creo que tarde, yo tengo que ir a comprar.

-Gracias Renee, hasta luego.

-Adiós hijo.

Miré las escaleras y subí hasta su habitación, hacia mucho tiempo que no la visitaba. Abrí la puerta y su olor me rodeó, reconfortándome al instante. Dejé el oso sobre la colcha de su cama y me atreví a observar detenidamente aquellos objetos que tanto hacía no había visto.

Me alegró que no hubiese quitado nada, que todo siguiera igual, la misma lámpara, el mismo color de pared, el lapicero en el mismo lugar… aquellas fotos que nos hacíamos. Sonreí y pasé los dedos por las mismas, recordando una vez más la tarde anterior. Pero unos pasos me alertaron y me giré. La puerta se abrió y Bella emitió un breve gemido al no esperarse encontrarme allí.

Intenté cerrar la mandíbula cuando por fin conseguí recomponerme un poco. La toalla blanca abrazaba sus curvas de la mejor manera posible, dejando al descubierto sus preciosas piernas y sus hombros.

-Lo, lo siento. Renee me dijo que te esperara y… - El rubor no tardó en acudir a sus mejillas, pero intentó actuar lo más naturalmente posible. Se acercó hasta mi y me dio un beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me ves así, ni que fuera algo extraño entre nosotros Edward.

Y lo cierto era que no era extraño, yo era su marido había convivido con ella, pero el estar de nuevo en casa de sus padres hacía que me sintiera de manera diferente y después de su actitud… me sentía mas raro aún. Miró hacia el paquete.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo.- Dije con una sonrisa. Me miró extrañada y sonrió antes de sentarse en la cama y comenzar a romper el papel.

-Que tierno.- Dijo acariciando el osito.

-Es su primer peluche.

-Sí… - Su expresión atenta al oso me hizo alertarme que algo iba mal. Me acerqué y me senté junto a ella. Quizás no debía haberlo comprado.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?

-Solo recordaba cuando le compramos el primer peluche a Carlie.

-Era un osito también, aun sigue en su lugar.- Dije recordando. Ella no dijo nada más, después de unos segundos deslicé mi dedo bajo su barbilla y la hice mirarme.

-Tienes que estar bien Bella.- Dije intentando convencerla. Dejó a un lado el peluche y me abrazó hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Estoy bien, es solo que la recuerdo, como tú.- Dijo aparentemente serena. Sonreí y le besé la sien.

-Eso es lo que quiero, recordarla con felicidad.- Se separó y me miró con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besarme.

Aquellos besos dulces comenzaron a sentirse un tanto frenéticos y llenos de necesidad. Una de sus manos viajaba por mi cabello, mientras la otra acariciaba mi pecho. Las mías recorrían la piel desnuda de sus brazos, deleitándose con la suavidad de ellos, besé su barbilla y bajé por su cuello, dejando húmedos besos. Su piel recién duchada sabía a gloria. Me sorprendió cuando Bella se tumbó en el colchón sujetándose a mis hombros haciendo que quedara sobre ella.

Una de mis manos tuvo el atrevimiento de acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo a través de la toalla hasta llegar a su muslo desnudo. Bella parecía tan encendida como yo, sus labios besaban cada una de las partes de mi rostro y bajaba por mi cuello emitiendo leves gemidos. ¿Iba a dejar que hiciéramos el amor? Tenía claro que si Bella seguía yo no podría detenerme.

* * *

Capítulo 9, espero que los disfruteis niñas! :)

**gioviss,** yo también te felicito el dia de san valentin aunque ya sea tardee jajaja. Y si he visto las fotos, me encantaan! que ganas de ver eclipsee :)

**Paolastef,** ojala hubiese un Edward para cada una de nosotras jajaja seriamos tan felices.

**Jos WeasleyC, lunaisabella, katlin, Vigo, miraura, HippieLucy, kacullen32,** GRACIAS

**arissita**, siento haberte recordado algo tan doloroso, espero que lo sigas leyendo, prometo no ser mala :)

**Mrs. Pand C**, si Edward es una monada, pero Bella creo que cada vez sale más de su agujero :)

**supattinsondecullen,** ni yo misma se cuando se dara eso de volver a casa... jajaja

Y bueno por último decir, como ya dije en otro fic, que para quellas que no tienen Alerts de mis historias, subí ayer un One Shot, se llama **Vuela conmigo**, así que si quereis pasaros y leerlo, estais invitadaas. :)

Intentaré actualizar prontito pero como he avisado en el otro fic también, tengo un horario muy duro :(

Un beso enorme!!


	11. NO TODO ES DE COLOR ROSA

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 10: No todo es de color rosa.  
**

Debía detenerle si no quería ponerme más difíciles a mi misma las cosas, pero estaba tan bien entre sus brazos… Necesitaba tanto sus caricias y besos, más de lo que jamás me podría haber imaginado alguna vez, pero no por eso iba a flaquear.

Acaricié su rostro mientras sus manos me sujetaban la cintura con suavidad, pero sin la mínima intención de apartarse. Sus labios succionaron el mío inferior y me fue inevitable corresponder aquel gesto con un bajo gemido. Lo necesitaba tanto… Se separó unos centímetros de mí y me miró a los ojos con esas esmeraldas a las cuales no sé muy bien como algún día consentí ver sufrir. Eso no podía perdonármelo.

-Bella… - Su voz, cálida y llena de adoración, me hizo perder por un momento los estribos y me lancé a sus brazos rodeándole por el cuello, presionándolo más contra mí como si no fuera nunca suficiente, y en cierto modo así era… jamás podría tener suficiente de aquel hombre.

Sus manos volvieron a contornear mis pechos, pero de una manera más ansiosa que la anterior, por encima de la toalla que llevaba aún puesta. Entonces la puerta de abajo dio un portazo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! - Gritó Charlie…

Como si de la comunicación de una bomba se tratase, Edward se apartó de mí, sentándose en la cama y llevándose una mano al cabello. No pude evitar sonreír y me apoyé con los dos codos observándole. No era que no me avergonzara que Charlie nos pillara en una situación así, era embarazoso, pero bueno después de todo estábamos casados...

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- Preguntó mi padre subiendo las escaleras.

Edward me miró con el terror escrito en sus ojos verdes y no pude evitar sonreír. Agradecía a Charlie que evitara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no sabía si me encontraba bien para irme a vivir con Edward de nuevo y tenía la certeza de que si hacíamos el amor, él no dudaría en pedírmelo ni yo en aceptar.

Pero aún no sabía si sería capaz de volver a convivir como en un principio con él.

-Sí papá, me acabo de duchar.- Grité desde la puerta.

-Muy bien voy a entrar al baño, cariño.

Escuché la puerta del baño cerrarse y suspiré girándome para encararle.

-Supongo que tengo que dejar que te vistas. - Yo sonreí antes de acercarme a él.

-Bajaré enseguida. - Él asintió antes de acariciar suavemente mi mejilla y desatar todo el poder de su mirada sobre la mía.

Sabía que mi recuperación cada vez era más presente, pensaba en mi pequeña como un angelito en el cielo que nos cuidaba a ambos, a su padre y a mi, y quizá, Carlie si quería que fuera feliz con Edward, con su padre. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras me abrochaba la blusa. ¿Cómo no iba a querer que fuéramos felices? Mi niña seguro que iba a ser una bella persona, con buenos sentimientos, ¿por qué me había cegado todo este tiempo pensando que ella no sería feliz si yo lo era? ¿Por qué sentía que traicionaba su memoria si intentaba ser feliz con su padre?

Coloqué el oso que había traído Edward para el bebé en un estante al lado del armario sin dejar de sonreír por aquel gesto tan tierno y me miré al espejo ya lista con las manos en la cadera. De verdad había sido la más tonta de todas. Me acerqué algo más al espejo y miré de cerca mis ojeras, parecían estar mínimamente mejor que el día anterior, sí, era un hecho de que me sentía bien conmigo misma. Bajé la mirada y caí en la cuenta de mi esperado bebé. Un nuevo ser estaba creciendo en mis entrañas y había sido el detonante, después de todo, para cambiar mi conducta. Me había salvado. Acaricié mi vientre esperando que se notara un poquito, pero aún era imperceptible. Claro a penas tenía 2 meses, con Carlie se me empezó a notar a eso de los tres meses… no era algo de la noche a la mañana, sabía que me lo iría notando con la ropa. Sonreí frente al espejo y decidí bajar.

-¿He tardado mucho?- Pregunté cuando vi a Edward en el sofá sosteniendo una revista de sucesos.

-Lo bastante como para casi desesperarme.

Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos mirando, sonriéndonos. Parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado 7 años junto a él. Nada en su belleza había cambiado, excepto su madurez, pero eso simplemente hacía que fuera más atractivo. Había tenido que lidiar siempre con las miradas que le otorgaban las mujeres, pero todo desaparecía cuando volvía a descubrir que para la única que él tenía ojos era para mí.

-Ah, tengo algo que decirte.- Dijo.

-Sí, lo que quieras. - Cogió una de mis manos.

-¿Mañana vendrás a la comida que hay en casa de mis padres? Vuelve Tania. Sé que no la conoces mucho, cuando nos conocimos ella se fue, pero me gustaría que asistieras.

-Tania… - Intenté hacer memoria. - Ah sí, creo que la vi un par de veces en casa de tus padres.

Y sí la recordaba, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Tan hermosa que dolía, más bella, si podía ser, que Rosalie y eso era bastante difícil.

-¿Entonces vendrás? Tengo que ir a recogerla al aeropuerto.- Frunció sus labios y arqueó las dos cejas.

-Me estás pidiendo que también vaya contigo, ¿no?- Sonreí. Él me sostuvo la barbilla.

-Siempre quiero que vengas conmigo Bella, a donde sea.

-¿Te parece bien que te siga hasta el fin del mundo?- Murmuré.

-Me parece perfecto.- Contestó inclinándose para besarme.

Demasiado dulce y placentero. Como siempre las caricias de sus labios sobre los míos provocaban que me sintiese como la persona más querida e importante del mundo por un instante. Delineé su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua y me deleité con su textura y sabor, jamás me cansaría de él. Edward presionó una vez más sus labios con los míos y se apartó unos centímetros.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a nuestro prado? - Me murmuró con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿A aquel que me llevaste cuando me pediste matrimonio?

-A ese mismo.- Dijo deslizando lentamente la punta de uno de sus dedos por mi nariz. Yo sonreí.

-Me apetece.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel prado que había sido testigo de tantos momentos de amor, demasiado tiernos y sobrecogedores, demasiado irreales para ser verdad. La primera vez que me llevó fue para pedirme que me casara con él. A cualquier mujer le encantaría que su novio, al cual ama con locura, decidiera pedirle matrimonio en un lugar tan mágico, precioso y especial. Yo era la afortunada de tenerlo a él. Avisé a Charlie y salimos juntos Ens. Volvo.

El sol comenzaba a dejar tonos rosas en el cielo cuando llegamos al lugar, no brillaba la luz del sol, ni siquiera se escuchaban a las aves que piaban a plena luz del día, pero había algo mucho más importante a mi lado y que le otorgaba a aquel prado su belleza culminante: Edward. Apoyé una mano en el tronco de uno de los árboles antes de adentrarme a aquel claro y me lo quedé observando.

-No ha cambiado mucho, ¿no? - Murmuró Edward muy bajito en mi cuello, provocando que un estremecimiento se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan bello como siempre.- Dije. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, solo mirando la naturaleza, sintiendo su cercanía y contemplando el espectáculo que nos ofrecía el cielo. -¿Crees que Carlie está ahí arriba?

-No lo creo, estoy seguro amor.- Casi podía percibir una pequeña sonrisa acompañando a sus palabras. Me besó en la mejilla. - Creo que nos protege de alguna manera.

-Yo también.

La tristeza comenzó a acogerme y no pude evitar dejar salir una lágrima. Me mantuve quieta, para que Edward no sospechara nada, no quería preocuparle, pero su mano viajó a mi mejilla y se inmovilizó cuando se encontró con los restos delatores. Me giró con cuidado, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus dos grandes manos y mirándome a los ojos con un deje de preocupación que no podía ocultar a pesar de la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios carnosos.

-Ella está bien.- Me dijo con voz comprensiva.

-Lo… sé… pero era tan pequeña Edward, era tan nuestra. Fue muy injusto. - Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas pero reprimí que se desbordaran, él me miró mucho más serio.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?

-No. - Tomé sus manos y las dirigí alrededor de mi cuerpo para rodear con mis brazos el suyo. - No te preocupes, estoy bien. Abrázame.

Lo sentía tan cerca, deseaba que su perfume me quedara impregnado en mi piel para siempre, para de alguna manera no echarlo de menos. Después de unos minutos se apartó solo lo suficiente para mirarme.

-Siempre estaré aquí contigo.- Deslizó una de sus manos hasta mi vientre.- Con los dos.

No pude evitar sonreír y esconder mi cabeza en su pecho, suspirando sobre él. Era de aquellos suspiros que tanto echaba de menos. Volvía a ser feliz, solo habían pasado 3 días desde el cumpleaños de Esme, pero después de contarle a Edward sobre mi embarazo y el hecho de que él estuviese conmigo, me habían servido mucho. Habían pasado tres días y parecía que mi evolución era de muchos más, porque cuando estaba con él me sentía yo misma, solo tenía algunas recaídas cuando estaba sola, pero ya no me costaba tanto pensar en positivo.

Me llevó a casa de mis padres y se quedó a cenar con nosotros. A mis padres se les notaba felices porque veían mi evidente cambio. Más tarde Edward comunicó que tenía que marcharse así que quedó conmigo en que pasaría a recogerme al día siguiente por la mañana para ir a buscar a Tania al aeropuerto.

Antes de ir a dormir cogí el tierno osito que Edward le había regalado a nuestro bebé y me lo llevé a la cama. Me llevé una mano al vientre.

-¿Te ha gustado verdad mi amor?- Dije acariciándolo. - ¿Crees que tu padre podrá esperar solo un poquito más? Pronto estaremos juntos mi bebé. Él, tú y yo, y tu hermanita Carlie nos cuidará en donde quiera que esté.

_Carlie._ El dolor en mi pecho no disminuía mucho más. _Es normal, _pensé. La madre que olvide la muerte de su hijo no es madre. Y claro que no podía olvidar a mi pequeña, la tenía todo el tiempo presente, pero de manera diferente. Sonreí y me acomodé en la cama dejando el osito al pie de la misma.

Casi me recordaba al estrés que hacía 2 años era capaz de llevar, no iba a estar lista para cuando Edward pasara a recogerme. Me cepillé el pelo rápidamente y me lo recogí en una coleta alta, me froté las mejillas, notando un mejor color en mi rostro, sonreí, porque aquel color podía identificarlo. Un claxon me sacó de mi nube de espíritu de superación que llevaba más que nunca estos últimos 4 días. Edward debía estar abajo.

-¡Mamá, volveré por la tarde! - Grité mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Sí, pequeña.

Abrí la puerta y algo azotó a mi corazón cuando lo vi dentro de su Volvo y con las gafas de sol, sonriéndome. Jamás podría llegar a acostumbrarme a su belleza.

-Hola amor.- Saludó cuando me senté a su lado.

-Hola.- Se levantó las gafas con una mano y se acercó hasta besarme.

Cada vez sentía más la necesidad por tenerlo de nuevo como antes, aquel fuego que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros y que sin duda era algo mágico y demasiado fuerte, había vuelto de manera abrasadora. Él se retiró un poco cuando llevé mis manos a su cabello y me miró con aquel brillo en los ojos lleno de felicidad.

-Llegaremos tarde.- Me susurró riendo.

-Lo siento señor puntual. - Me besó levemente en los labios y arrancó.

La media hora en coche hasta Port Ángeles realmente se me pasó muy lenta, aunque mi marido tuviese una conducción algo peligrosa siempre me había fiado de él. Normalmente te tardaba en llegar una hora, pero con Edward era imposible, si no pisaba el acelerador más de la cuenta parecía no ir en coche. Casi estuve mirándole todo el trayecto, ¿cómo podía ser tan perfecto hasta de perfil? Sus ojos grandes y verdes, la línea recta de su nariz, la curva suave de sus labios rojos, su cuello…

-¿Crees que hemos llegado pronto? El vuelo llegaba a las 12. - En seguida me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto y estaba intentando aparcar.

-Podemos hacer tiempo, o si no sentarnos a esperar.

-Creo que no debería haberte traído, no esta bien que viajes durante mucho tiempo.

-Ya te dije que iría contigo a donde hiciese falta, además tienes que presentarme a tu amiga.- Dije mientras él ponía el freno de mano, se giró.

-Claro.- Sonrió. - Anda salgamos.

Paseamos por algunas tiendas del aeropuerto, ya que llegamos con media hora de más, pero cuando me encontré con el escaparate de una tienda de chocolate me paré de repente, ¡Cómo me apetecía algo de chocolate blanco! ¿No era demasiado pronto para tener antojos?

-¿Qué pasa Bella? - Sentí la voz de Edward sacarme de mis pensamientos y lo miré fijamente aún perdida en mis ganas de chocolate. -¿Quieres? - Preguntó con una sonrisa complaciente. Me mordí el labio y volví a mirar la vitrina llena de chocolate. - Sí, sí quieres.- Dijo riendo y me hizo entrar a la tienda.

Compramos algunas figuras de chocolate blanco y nos sentamos a esperar a Tania, destapé mi chocolate y comencé a comer.

-¿Quieres?- Le pregunté.

-No.- Dijo con una sonrisa sin parar de mirarme. - Me recuerda al … embarazo de Carlie, también se te antojaba chocolate. - Hice una mueca intentando sonreír. - Lo siento… no quería…- Dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla.

-No, Edward, me alegra que te acuerdes de ella. Estoy bien amor. - Nos quedamos mirando por algunos segundos.

-¡Edward! - Exclamó con emoción una voz que no identificaba.

Mi vista en seguida se apartó de su rostro para observar a una figura femenina que venía caminando en dirección a nosotros. Rubía con un tono extraño rojizo en el cabello, alta y estilizada, sus piernas largas se movían con tal gracia que al andar otorgaban suaves movimientos a su cadera. La mandíbula se me desencajó cuando por fin pude ver su rostro sin imperfecciones, ojos azules, pómulos elevados y sonrojados y labios carnosos y lisos. Perfecta.

-Esta es mi esposa Tania.- Se ve que me había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación, pero estaba consciente del brazo de ella rodeando el cuello de Edward. No debería sentirme celosa, pues sabía con certeza que él solo podía quererme a mí, pero no podía evitar sentirme algo inferior a aquella ninfa de cabellos rubios.

-Hola Bella.- Dijo con su mejor sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Me miró las manos.

-Oh, es un antojo, ¿sabes? Bella está embarazada.- Intervino Edward.

Su rostro perfecto dejó escapar una imperceptible expresión de disgusto. Perceptible para mí porque no podía dejar de mirar al suyo junto con el de Edward. Una sensación extraña recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sabía que algo no iba muy bien, después de su actual mirada hacia mi nada podía ir bien. Desprecio y especulación.

* * *

Capítulo 10 chicaas! He intentado tenerlo para hoyy, he estado liadaa, todo el día fueraa y en clasee jaja, hoy hago 21 añitoos! :) Espero que os haya gustadoo.

Lynn, kkikkaCullen, arissita, BlackCullen, katlin, Jos Weasley,Paolastef, GRACIAS! :)

gioviss, sii jaja son preciosas y también he visto las fotos de los BAFTA, soy una friki en todo este mundillo de robsten, aunque más con rob jajaja. Que te parece tania? jajaja

E. Cullen Vigo, despacio que nos estrellanos! jajaja

angie cullen li, no te preocupes no voy a hacer sufrir mucho más a bella, yo también creo que perder a un bebe ya es suficiente, si no se nos va a volver loca!

JaliceJalice, ya falta pocoo jajaja

MUUUUÁ!


	12. PLENITUD

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Edward**

**Capítulo 11: Plenitud  
**

-Hola Tanya, cuanto tiempo querida.- Saludó mi madre cariñosamente.

El trayecto de vuelta no había sido lo más cómodo para mi, en cierta manera me sentía alagado por el comportamiento celoso de Bella, pero no terminaba de agradarme, después de todo Tanya era de la familia, no podía tener nada en contra de ella.

Bella no había intentado compartir una sola palabra con Tanya así que me había tenido que pasar todo el trayecto desde Port Angeles hasta Forks hablando con ella, mientras observaba a Bella por el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando demasiado seria.

Pasamos al comedor una vez toda mi familia la había recibido y rodeé la cintura de Bella con uno de mis brazos, acariciándole y dándole seguridad, lo último que quería en este momento es que volviera a recaer por una simple tontería como esta. Debía admitir que Tanya era hermosa, pero no más que mi preciosa esposa. Tanya no era la dueña de esa larga cabellera castaña terminada en puntas rizadas, tampoco lucía aquel color cremoso en su piel que tanto me agradaba de Bella, ni siquiera tenía su personalidad tierna, tímida, valiente y adorable… no podía compararse con ella.

Tanya nos quería mucho tanto a mis hermanos, como a mis padres, aunque conmigo siempre había tenido una afinidad especial. No es que me gustase como mujer, ni mucho menos, pero sentía que conmigo era con la única persona con la que se había abierto a sus problemas y dificultades… siempre me había tenido una gran confianza y aquello lo valoraba mucho.

A pesar de que era amable y cariñosa, no podía evitar ser algo altiva y presumida, ella misma sabía que era bella, y a lo mejor eso sí que podía ser un punto en su contra.

Nos sentamos en la mesa grande del comedor y en seguida comenzamos a comer.

-¿Y cómo te sientes tú, cariño?- Preguntó mi madre a Bella sosteniéndole la mano, ya que se había sentado a su lado.

-La verdad mucho mejor, los mareos menguan cada vez más y de los vómitos casi me he olvidado. - Noté como Tanya se removía en su asiento a mi lado y fruncía el ceño molesta. Sonreí divertido, no recordaba cuan escrupulosa era.

-Tanya y sus manías.- Se burló Emmett.

-No son manías Emmett, solo es un poco… desagradable.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Bella en un tono entre incómodo y avergonzado. La tomé de la mano y la miré.

-No te preocupes amor, Tanya es así de sincera, no se lo tomes a mal. ¿Verdad, Tanya?

-Oh claro Bella, no te preocupes.- Se limitó a contestar.

El silencio volvió a instalarse por unos segundos en el gran comedor, así que decidí romper con él cuando recordé algo que había pasado hacía muy poco.

-Bella hoy ha tenido un antojo.- Dije sonriendo sincera y felizmente. Cuando me di cuenta de que Bella miraba aquella vitrina de chocolate con los mismos ojos que había mirado cuando estaba embarazada de Carlie mi corazón se infló de emoción, me sentía tan orgulloso y feliz que casi iba a explotar.

-Que tierno.- Dijo Alice mirando a Bella, quien se sonrojó.

-Me encanta que estéis de nuevo así de unidos, es maravilloso.- Continuó mi madre.

-Maravilloso es que Bella esté esperando un hijo mío.- Dije mirándola con la devoción debida.

-¿Es que acaso habíais tenido problemas? - Preguntó Tanya, realmente interesada, llevándose a la boca un poco de ensalada. Yo suspiré.

-Solo un pequeño bache. - Contesté. Miré a Bella, quien miraba demasiado concentrada su plato, quizá había sido mala idea traerla a la comida. Tanya y ella eran muy diferentes. Una fuerte y directa, la otra acababa de salir de una enorme depresión. Elevé mi mano hasta su mejilla para que me mirara a los ojos y le sonreí. - Porque nada ni nadie nos va a separar.- Ella sonrió de manera algo forzada.

-¿No son adorables? - Interrumpió Alice.

-Son un par de melosos, demasiada azúcar, creo que ya tengo hasta caries. - Comenzamos a reír, si había alguien que siempre se comportaría como un niño, ese era Emmett.

-Emmett… - Advirtió mi madre.

El resto de la comida siguió bien, Tanya nos había contado todo lo que había hecho por Europa. Se había ido a Londres con sus padres, allí estudió una carrera que no le acababa de gustar así que estudió márqueting en una Universidad francesa y había complementado su carrera con un master en una Alemana. Había estado trabajando durante todo ese tiempo en la empresa de publicidad de su tío a distancia y después había vuelto a Londres para estar un año con sus padres.

No dejé un solo momento de sostener la mano de Bella durante la sobremesa y en una de las veces que la miré la noté algo cansada, o al menos eso me parecía a mi, así que decidí que nos fuéramos.

-Nosotros vamos a irnos ya.- Anuncié.

-¿Tan pronto?- Exclamó mi amiga.

-Sí, creo que Bella esta un poco cansada, será mejor que me la lleve.

-Oh, no Edward, no lo hagas por mi, puedo quedarme, de verdad.

-De eso nada señorita, ahora mismo te llevo a tu casa.- Dije con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿A su casa?- Preguntó en tono muy extrañado Tanya. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, claro, realmente no era muy normal que dos personas casadas y esperando un bebé vivieran en casas diferentes, pero Tanya no sabía nada y yo por supuesto no iba a sacar el tema frente a Bella, lo único que no quería ahora era volver a verla deprimida.

-A nuestra casa.- Murmuró Bella. Me volví hacia ella de manera fugaz, observándola.

-Pero Edward ha dicho que… - Dijo mirándome. Noté como Bella daba un apretón a mi mano.

-Claro, a nuestra casa. - Contesté. Tanya hizo una mueca de no entender y no volvió a preguntar, ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar y de que le explicara algunas cosas.

Caminamos en silencio de la mano hasta llegar al Volvo y la ayudé a entrar, después lo rodeé para llegar al asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Pregunté al arrancar.

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué has dicho _a nuestra casa_? - Ella suspiró y yo me limité a esperar.

-Pensaba esperar unos días más… pero bueno, creo que ya es hora…

-¿Vas a volver a casa conmigo? - Pregunté con el corazón latiéndome de manera ensordecedora.

-Bueno… quizá mañana pueda tenerlo todo listo.

-¡De eso nada! Esta noche Bella… - Las ganas de tenerla en casa conmigo se habían apoderado de mi, eran tantas que me costaba concentrarme en la carretera por lo cual reduje la velocidad y paré a un lado. - Bella por favor, aun es temprano.- Sus ojos dejaron de mirarme por un momento y acaricié su mejilla. - No tienes ni idea… de lo que te necesito Bella.

-Yo también te necesito. - Me incliné más hacia ella rozando con mi mejilla la suya, disfrutando de su aroma y de su entrecortada respiración. Una de mis manos viajó a su pantorrilla y sin ningún otro propósito, más que sentirla, la acaricié.

-Vuelve esta noche.- Susurré en su oído. Seguí acariciándola hasta llegar a su cintura y la presioné contra mí con delicadeza, sintiéndola contra mi torso.

-Edward…

-Te amo. - Besé su oreja y su mejilla, irguiéndome solo para mirarla con una tierna sonrisa. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Esta noche.

Y me sentí por un momento como aquel Edward de antaño. La dejé en su casa haciendo que me prometiera una vez más que esta noche volvería a tenerla en nuestra casa, que esta noche volveríamos a compartir el mismo techo, y la misma cama. Todo volvería a ser como antes si ella estaba conmigo… Su aroma al entrar en casa tan característico, sus palabras y sus besos dándome la bienvenida…

Había pedido la mañana libre y Cayo lo había permitido, aún así me sorprendía que no me hubiese puesto ninguna pega, él y yo no solíamos llevarnos nada bien. Me dirigí a casa para intentar dejarla lo más recogida posible: los libros que intentaba leer antes de que Bella me comunicase que estaba embarazada seguían en la mesa de centro esparcidos, algunas latas de cerveza los acompañaban, prendas de Bella que no se había llevado yacían sobre el sofá y podía ver el polvo vagando en el aire. No sabía muy bien si me iba a dar tiempo arreglar todo aquel desastre, había tenido días para hacerlo, pero entre el trabajo y el ir a ver a Bella me había dado todo igual.

Me quité la chaqueta de punto beige y la dejé sobre una silla, me remangué la camisa blanca hasta los codos y suspiré antes de ir a por los productos de limpieza, esto tenía que quedar perfecto, Bella no tenía que notar ni un ápice de mi anterior estado.

Ordené, barrí, pasé el polvo y la mopa y fregué todo lo que había sido posible… Había estado al menos dos horas y media de limpieza, pero había valido la pena, todo había quedado reluciente. Me pasé el dorso de la mano por mi frente pegajosa y miré hacia el jardín, era el único lugar que podía reflejar algo sobre mi estado, parecía estar muerto, no había regado ni una sola vez, cogí la manguera y comencé a regar, sacaría nuestro pequeño jardín adelante y cada mañana volvería a cortar una rosa para ella.

Cuando acabé decidí meterme en la ducha, para relajarme un poco, llamaría para reservar mesa en el mejor restaurante de Port Angeles, donde llevé a Bella en nuestra primera cita, después de confesarle mis sentimientos.

Miré el reloj después de elegir mi chaqueta, estilo americana color gris. Llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter de pico azul marino y unas zapatillas Converse del mismo color con unos vaqueros azules. Sabía cuanto le gustaba a Bella mi estilo informal. Fui frente al espejo y con un poco de fijador me despeiné el pelo.

Caminé hasta la salida y cogí las llaves del Volvo para dirigirme a casa de los padres de Bella, todo estaba preparado, solo esperaba que Bella estuviese lista también. Arranqué ansioso y con ganas de verla. Intentaba pensar que todo esto solo había sido una prueba más para hacer más fuerte nuestra unión, que todo lo que habíamos pasado solo era una dura prueba para demostrarnos aquel amor incondicional que nos teníamos, tan fuerte y sin límites.

Apagué el motor frente a la casa de mis suegros y salí del coche, caminando hacia la entrada para tocar el timbre.

-Hola Renee.

-Hola Edward, Bella ya casi está lista.- Mi mirada viajó hacia la maleta que se encontraba bajo la escalera y el osito que le regalé a nuestro bebé encima de la misma.

-¿Está en su habitación?

-Sí.- Dijo sonriéndome.- Vamos, pasa al comedor.- Me quedé mirando las escaleras, quería subir y verla, quería besarla pero ya tendría tiempo… Asentí y acompañé a Renee.

-¿Aún no ha llegado Charlie?

-No tardará en llegar.- Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos.- Edward…

-Dime.- Renee se mordía el labio inferior, un gesto tan parecido al de Bella cuando se encontraba indecisa o nerviosa.

-Quería… que supieras que bueno, sabes lo que es ser padre. Lo estaba pasando muy mal con Bella, sé que mi niña es un poco insegura y bastante terca, tanto como su padre. Sé que te lo ha hecho pasar mal, pero créeme, te quiere más que a nadie, ella también lo ha pasado mal por ti…

-Renee.- La corté, en seguida paró y me miró estupefacta. - No tienes que intentar disculpar el comportamiento de Bella. Sé como es ella y que me quiere como nunca nadie podrá hacerlo. Me quiere tanto como yo a ella, de eso puedes estar segura. - Cogí una de sus manos.- Amo a tu hija. - Ella me sonrió.

-Gracias Edward.

-No hay de qué Renee, querer a tu hija no es un esfuerzo, es un placer. - Los ojos de Renee dejaban ver cada uno de sus sentimientos. Sabía que me quería como a un hijo.

Escuché unos tacones bajar la escalera, de manera casi abrumadora mis ojos quisieron traspasar la pared para verla. La mano de Renee me dio un apretón y sonreí antes de levantarme e ir hacia la escalera. Mi Bella, mi esposa… se veía realmente hermosa. Su largo cabello castaño caía en ondas por su espalda y por sus hombros, su figura se encontraba envuelta por unos pantalones oscuros vaqueros de pitillo y una camisa azul marino de cuello de barco, dejaba al descubierto por completo uno de sus hombros y marcaba su cadera, dejando paso un poco a la imaginación de cintura hacia arriba donde se ensanchaba. Sus labios conservaban su color natural, solo adornados con un poco de brillo, provocando que me parecieran más irresistibles y sus largas pestañas se encontraban más largas que de costumbre. Intenté pestañear y estiré una de mis manos para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón. Me sorprendí al notar casi la imperceptible diferencia de alturas y miré hacia abajo.

-Me los regaló Alice.- Dejé de mirar aquellos zapatos azul marino de tacón kilométrico para observar sus curiosos ojos marrones mirarme, a la misma altura de los míos, me gustaba. - La camisa también es obra de Alice, al igual que los vaqueros, ha renovado todo mi armario. - Rió nerviosamente. Me separé un poco de ella y la observé.

-Has logrado volverme a dejar sin palabras, estás preciosa. - Sonrió con sus mejillas encendidas. Escuché como la puerta del recibidor se abría y me giré.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Charlie.

-Hola papá. - En seguida su mirada viajó a la maleta y nos miró, primero a mi y finalmente a Bella. Ella sonrió. - Sí papá, me voy. - Charlie no reaccionó de inmediato, mas después de unos segundos logró elevar las comisuras de sus labios y regalarle una comprensiva y feliz sonrisa a su hija.

-Espero que os vaya muy bien.

-Esperamos, y estoy segura de que así será.- Intervino Renee. Tomé la mano de Bella y la miré, perdiéndome en su adorable mirada chocolate, mirándome con aquella devoción y aquel sentimiento tan nuestro.- Bueno chicos, ¿no se os hará tarde?

-Sí, es mejor que nos vayamos, he reservado mesa en Port Angeles.- Bella me miró confusa.- Cogí su maleta, ella se encargó del oso y me dirigí hacia la puerta con ella de la otra mano.

-Pasadlo bien.- Nos urgió Renee.

-Mañana te llamaré mamá, gracias por todo.- Dijo dándole un abrazo.- Y a ti papá, prometo venir a verte más seguido. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bajé las escaleras del pequeño porche ayudando a Bella con una mano y con la maleta en la otra, abrí el maletero para guardarla mientras ella se acomodaba en el interior del Volvo y en seguida me metí.

-Preciosa.- Afirmé acercándome para besarla. Sus labios lejos de ser dulces, me recibieron con un fiero beso, me separé confuso.

-Has venido muy guapo.- Sonreí.

-No tanto como tú. - Llevó una de sus manos a mi cabello y me acercó a sus labios para esta vez besarme pausadamente, sintiendo cada una de sus lentas y deliciosas caricias. - No llegaremos como sigas así.- Murmuré contra sus labios, encontrando la curva de su cintura, ella se separó con la respiración agitada y se sentó bien en su sillón, con una enorme sonrisa. Dejé de mirarla y arranqué el coche.

-¿Port Angeles?

-Te va a gustar.- Dije convencido, pisando el acelerador a fondo.

Había hecho dos viajes en un día a Port Angeles, pero merecía la pena, no me importaría volver una tercera vez si ella me lo pedía. Por fin volveríamos a estar juntos. Durante el trayecto comentamos algunos recuerdos, sobretodo aquellos de cuando nos acabábamos de conocer, tan ingenuos y tímidos…

_-Emmett, devuélveme el móvil.- Exclamaba Alice enfadada, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de casa._

_-¿Quién es hermanita? ¿Un novio?- Alice gruñó._

_-Venga Emmet no seas así, devuélveselo. Pero no te salvas hermanita, ya me contarás por qué tanta urgencia.- Dije despeinándola al pasar por su lado hacia la cocina._

_-Tiene que venir alguien muy especial y estoy intentando que el ogro de tu hermano me devuelva el móvil por si no encuentra el camino a casa. - Dijo poniéndose las manos en la cintura._

_-Emmett… - Dije mirándolo. Él negó divertido con la cabeza, entonces sonó el timbre._

_-¡Ah! ¡Debe ser ella!- Gritó Alice._

_-¿Ella?- Pregunté mirando a Emmett, quien se encogió de hombros mientras Alice se dirigía a la puerta. En el momento en que Emmett se despistó conseguí coger el móvil de mi hermana._

_-¡Ey!_

_-No deberías habérselo quitado. - Escuché la risa y la voz emocionada de mi hermana de fondo acercándose hacia donde nos encontrábamos aún Emmett y yo._

_Entonces la vi por primera vez, y desde ese preciso instante en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, supe que ella era para mi. El corazón, comenzó a latirme apresuradamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, demostrándome su viveza al ver a aquel ser que se encontraba frente a mi, al lado de mi hermana a quien ya no podía ver, porque no podía dejar de observar a su acompañante._

_Sus ojos de aquel color chocolate, se mostraban renuentes a dejar de mirar a los míos, sus labios entreabiertos y rosados, el superior algo más relleno que el inferior, me invitaban a probarlos, su fina nariz larga, aquel rubor, su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos recogido en una alta coleta, aquella silueta preciosa… Toda ella era fascinante, natural y bella._

_-Bella Swan.- Escuché la voz de mi hermana a lo lejos, como si se encontrase a unos metros de distancia, mas no podía dejar de escucharla. Inmediatamente intenté moverme y aunque mis pies intentaban quedarse clavados, cada vez que daba un paso, en las baldosas, logré llegar hasta ella. _

_-Edward.- Me limité a decir. Me incliné para besar su mejilla y pude sentir por primera vez, a causa del contacto con su piel, aquella sensación electrizante, dejándome casi inmovilizado, rogando por más. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido cuando decidí dejar libre su mejilla volviéndome a encontrar con aquellos dos luceros._

_-Encantada.- Dijo por fin dejándome libre de la prisión de su adictiva mirada y mirando hacia Alice, aún con el rubor en su rostro._

Estacioné en el parking del restaurante.

-Sabía que me ibas a traer aquí.- Dijo con una mueca.

-Sí quieres podemos ir a casa directamente.

-No, claro que no, sigamos recordando, entremos.- Dijo sonriéndome. Yo solo asentí y me bajé del coche.

-¿Señora Cullen? - Dije abriendo su puerta, ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y salió del coche. Cerré y caminamos juntos de la mano hacia el restaurante.

-No ha cambiado mucho.- Besé su mejilla y nos paramos en la entrada.

-He reservado una mesa para dos personas.

-¿Nombre?

-Edward Cullen. - Tachó mi nombre con un bolígrafo y nos hizo pasar.

-¿Esta mesa?

-La misma… - Ella sonrió y se sentó, después me senté yo. Los jardines y las fuentes se veían alumbradas, aún no había mucha gente. Me quedé mirando a mi esposa quien seguía mirando por el ventanal. Divisé su mano sobre la mesa y la alcancé con la mía provocando que se girase para mirarme.

-Te quiero.- Me dijo después de unos segundos. El mesero llegó en aquel preciso momento.- ¿Qué me aconsejas?- Preguntó haciéndome recordar aquella primera vez que fui con ella.

-Umm… ravioles con setas. - Contesté siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Tú los vas a pedir?- Sonreí y asentí. - Pues yo también.

Pasamos la cena casi sin decir nada, como aquella primera cita, solo mirándonos a los ojos, cruzando algunas palabras de vez en cuando, disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Cuando terminamos el postre, pedí la cuenta y nos dirigimos al Volvo, para por fin volver a nuestro lugar, nuestro espacio personal. El trayecto esta vez fue silencioso, ella había cerrado los ojos y yo intenté prestar atención a la carretera.

Puse el freno de mano y quité la llave del contacto, mirando a Bella, sus ojos aún seguían cerrados y me dediqué a acariciar y disfrutar de la suave piel de su mejilla. En seguida frunció el ceño y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vaya…

-¿Has dormido un poquito?

-No me he dado cuenta…

-No te preocupes, anda, vamos a casa.

Nos bajamos del coche y cogí su maleta para dirigirnos hacia casa, abrí y la dejé pasar primero, observando como su cuerpo pasaba el umbral de la puerta, por fin conmigo otra vez, por fin juntos de nuevo. Comenzó a mirarlo todo y caminó hacia el interior con cautela.

-Pensaba que todo estaría mucho más desordenado.- Dijo girándose para mirarme. Me rasqué la cabeza avergonzado.

-He tenido limpieza esta tarde. - Ella rió y continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Carlie, con el oso en brazos donde encendió la luz y se paró frente a la cuna. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

-Mi pequeña aun sigue aquí.

-Siempre va a estar con nosotros Bella.- Puso el osito allí. Una de sus manos cogió la mía y la deslizó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, donde comenzaba a formarse nuestro bebé.

-Ahora tenemos que hacer feliz a este bebé. - Acaricié su vientre y la giré para mirarla. Ella puso las manos en cada una de mis mejillas y se acercó hasta tocar su frente con la mía, cerrando los ojos. - Perdóname. - Mi corazón se encogió, al ver como ella se sentía culpable.

-No Bella, no tienes que disculparte.

-Has debido pensar tantas veces que no te quería lo suficiente, cuando… cuando eres lo más importante que tengo.- Murmuró.

-Shh, Bella, todo esto ha servido para confirmar una vez más nuestro amor.- Abrió sus ojos y me miró apenada. - Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Edward.- Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y sus labios buscaron los míos, besándome con aquella necesidad compartida.

Sus labios, dulces como la miel, se deslizaban sobre los míos, con tanta comodidad, complicidad y anhelo que mi cuerpo reaccionó ipso facto a aquellas caricias. Deslicé una de mis manos desde su cadera hasta su pantorrilla y la elevé, provocando que sus labios se separaran de los míos y se arqueara con un jadeo, proporcionándome la piel de su cuello, la cual besé y lamí, quedándome con su dulce sabor. En un rápido movimiento la cogí en brazos y me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación sin dejar de besarla.

Esta noche sería especial, esta noche volvería a amarla como se merecía y ella… ella volvería a entregarme su alma y su cuerpo completamente.

* * *

Capítulo 11, siento haber tardado un poquito más que de costumbree, pero como he dicho estoy bastante liada :( Intenté subir el capítulo anoche, pero no me iba bien la conexion... en fin, espero que os guste! Creo que a esta historia no le queda mucho... :)

**swansea mexico ale, supattinsondecullen, katlin, VERONICA, cindy, BETTY CULLEN, Jos Weasley C, Maggice, HippieLucy, **GRACIAS

**Chapis Cullen**, bienvenida :) sii yo estoy contigo en que Bella se ponga las pilas a tope... y hasta ahora parece que lo intentaa :)

**Lynn**, yo también la odio un poquito jajaja, es la guinda del pastel para que bella por fin actue

**dIaNiTa vAmpIrE**, sii se que es Tanya, pero perdon, jajaja soy una despistadaa, no se en que debia pensaar :)

**angie cullen li**, muchas gracias por tu felicitacion!

**Mariale. MD**, muchas gracias por las felicidades :) y sii bella se pone las pilaas :) jaja

**arissita**, y tanto que se ha dado prisa en irse a vivir con su marido jajaja

**SunMile Fiften**, pues la verdad con seguridad no lo se... pero unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas.

**E. Cullen Vigo**, hay que ser un poquito mala a veces para que Bella de una vez reaccione! :P

**Pescui Cullen**, mmm investigalo tu! a ver que te parece ;) yo creo que un poquito no?

**Alejandra**, muchas graciaas! :)

**kkikkaCullen**, gracias guapaa! Y efectivamente, a Tanya no le ha gustado mucho eso del bebé... pero bueno... animos a Bella :)

**gioviss**, jajaja primero decirte que si vii que ella fue a la premier de remember me, pero rob no ha ido a la de the runaways... ahora estoy babeando un poquito con el trailer de eclipse... jajaja y acabo de ver un video de detras de las camaras :) q emocioon y bueno en cuanto al capitulo, pues bueno no paso nada en el anterior pero en este... lo dejo en el airee :)

**Paolastef**, muchas graciaas

Nos leemos espero que dentro de pocoo! Un beso amigas! (L)

muuá!


	13. TAN SOLO MÍO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 12: Tan solo mío  
**

-¿Estás cómoda? - Murmuró frente a mi rostro con su cuerpo sobre el mío, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Aquella mirada en el aeropuerto de Tanya había sido la causante de apresurar mi vuelta a casa, pero bueno mal que mal ya tenía decidido volver muy pronto, no podía salir todo mal, ¿no? Estaba segura de que ya no era la misma de hacia 2 años, ni siquiera me parecía a aquella mujer que vivió la muerte de su querida primera hija.

Me sentía diferente, no como antes de tener a Carlie, pero tampoco me sentía responsable de su muerte y había estado aprendiendo todo este tiempo que si había algo que haría feliz a mi querida niña, eso era verme feliz con su padre y su nuevo hermanito.

_Nada puede salir mal_, volví a repetirme mentalmente. Asentí ante la pregunta que me había formulado hacía un segundo mi esposo y su rostro volvió a acercarse al mío, regalándome el olor dulzón de su fragancia personal. Busqué su cuello, para inspirar de manera más intensa aquel aroma que tanto extrañaba. Sus manos se apoyaban sobre la almohada a cada lado de mi cabeza, aguantando su peso, pero yo quería tenerlo más cerca, quería sentirlo más contra mi.

Ignorando mi respiración, envolví su cuello con mis brazos, ejerciendo fuerza, intentando que su cuerpo presionara más el mío, mientras tanto nuestros labios jugaban acariciándose, y de vez en cuando las puntas de nuestras lenguas salían de nuestra cavidad para ofrendar caricias más incitantes aún. Insistí e insistí, incluso elevé mis caderas como indirecta, pero no había manera, _comenzábamos de nuevo._

-Bella…- Susurró.- El bebé… - Quiso advertirme mientras se deshacía completamente de mi blusa y sus manos contorneaban mis pechos provocando que un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

-No pasa nada, no seas tonto. Edward, te necesito. - Supliqué.

Bueno algo conseguí, puesto que pude sentir un poco más su tonificado pecho rozando la delgada prenda de mi sujetador, pero no era suficiente. Deslicé mis manos por sus hombros, esta vez llevándome su camisa y continué por sus fuertes y torneados brazos, desabotonando rápido los botones molestos de los puños y lanzándola a un lado, mientras mis labios se entretenían en cada facción de su rostro.

-No puedo creer que estés de nuevo aquí.- Susurró en mi oído, provocando que un jadeo violento golpeara su mejilla.

-Pues tienes que creerlo.- Pedí acariciando su espalda, desde la parte baja a sus hombros y subiendo hasta sentir su fino y sedoso cabello entre los dedos de mis manos.

-Te deseo. - Murmuró con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y volvió a enterrarlo en mi cuello, pasando su lengua y dando un pequeño mordisco que hizo que un estremecimiento y un gemido audible volvieran a hacer acto de presencia.

Mis manos por otro lado, recorrían cada parte de su hermoso pecho y trazaban con perfecta meticulosidad cada una de las líneas que conformaban su abdomen, notando como sus jadeos golpeaban mi oído y provocando en el acto que me volviera loca una vez más.

¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese permitido perderme todo esto durante tanto tiempo? Amar a Edward era la experiencia más perfecta y preciosa que había tenido junto con el parto de Carlie. No podía compararse a nada. Sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, encontré el inicio de sus boxers sobresalir de sus vaqueros y me apresuré en buscar el botón para quitárselo de una buena vez.

Sus manos me habían erguido un poco, solo para tener acceso al broche de mi sujetador, sus dedos pasearon lenta y placenteramente sobre la piel de mi espalda hasta mis hombros y continuaron por toda la extensión de mis brazos, provocando que tuviera que cerrar los ojos ante las sensaciones que volvían a mi de manera tan intensa.

-Te extrañaba tanto.- Susurró en tono ronco en mi cuello y continuó bajando hasta encontrar con sus labios uno de mis pechos.

La sensación de tenerlo de nuevo en esa zona de mi cuerpo era indescriptible, casi podía sentir cada latido de cada uno de los órganos que conformaban mi cuerpo y aunque casi había perdido la conciencia a causa del placer que aquel hombre causaba en mi, me esforcé en terminar de retirar sus pantalones y boxers con mis pies.

Su boca seguía su camino por mi abdomen, hacia mi bajo vientre y sus manos ahora se habían apoderado de la piel de mis caderas. Mi respiración que ya era dificultosa anteriormente, aumentó a un ritmo incontrolado, llevé mis manos a la almohada y apreté con fuerza cerrando los puños cuando lo sentí justo en ese lugar tan íntimo de una mujer.

-¡Edward!- Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

Elevé mi cadera sin control, disfrutando de aquel momento como si hubiese sido el primero. Edward no solía practicar ese tipo de actividad cuando hacíamos el amor, ni siquiera lo necesitaba, pero esa noche, en ese momento su lengua podía jurar, que se movía tan sensual, tan incitadora y a la vez a ese ritmo tan acompasado que había dos opciones: nunca lo había hecho así o realmente había olvidado su manera de amarme.

Bajé una de mis manos y la enterré en su cabello, presionando mis piernas involuntariamente en su cabeza a causa del orgasmo que acababa de vivir. Me relajé después, llevándome una mano a la frente sudorosa y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con mi hombre. En seguida respondí a su sonrisa traviesa y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían.

Me molesté cuando me di cuenta una vez más de que sus manos aún soportaban la mayor parte de su peso, así que envolví su cuello con mis brazos y lo empujé para quedar sobre él, sintiéndolo de una vez como yo quería. Su cuerpo sudoroso resbalando con el mío, mientras me movía incitando a su ya acrecentada erección.

Cerró los ojos y pude observar como su mandíbula estaba tensa, me pegué más a su cuerpo y lo besé sin tregua, profundo y sensual, pero sobretodo cargado de amor. Sentía a sus manos recorrer mi espina dorsal y alojarse cada una en una de mis nalgas presionando sobre su erección y provocando que tuviera que romper el beso. Le sonreí en el acto sobre sus labios.

-Muy pícaro. - Murmuré en un suspiró.

Volvió a girarse para posicionarse sobre mí, esta vez haciendo que lo sintiera de verdad y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sentía como mi intimidad volvía a estar muy húmeda a causa de las caricias que su miembro me propinaba.

-Hazlo, no puedo más Edward.

Me miró a los ojos con aquel brillo de devoción, que me derretía. Elevó un poco sus caderas encontrando el punto exacto con la punta de su miembro y empujó tan rápido y placentero que un gemido se nos escapó a ambos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Esto ha sido un infierno sin ti.- Comenzó a susurrarme mientras sus embestidas poco a poco y de forma paulatina aumentaban de velocidad. -Necesitaba tanto volver a sentir cada centímetro de tu piel, el roce de tus pechos contra mi torso, la humedad de tu cuerpo resbalando con el mío propio. - Gemí de nuevo y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, moviéndome también. - Sí, esto también. - Susurró acariciando con una de sus manos una de mis piernas y provocando que arqueara mi cuello, solo para que sus labios lo besaran y lamieran.

-Edward.- Gemí.

-Te amo, Bella.- Susurró en mi oído. De nuevo enterré mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Y yo a ti. - Murmuré sintiendo como uno de sus brazos se estiraban para ayudarse en el cabezal.

Sentía que estaba muy cerca del clímax, pronto… pronto llegaría por segunda vez. Moví mi cadera en círculos sintiéndolo mejor y consiguiendo que Edward gruñera. Seguimos moviéndonos, hasta que al final llegué antes que él al clímax y él con un par de movimientos más me alcanzó, apoyándose con cuidado sobre mi cuerpo y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, intentando controlar nuestras respiraciones.

-Jamás…- Murmuró severo.- Nunca vuelvas a dejarme. - Me pidió en un murmullo agitado y lleno de cansancio.

-Nunca.- Aseguré.

Salió de mi, haciendo que de repente sintiera un vacío en mi cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, esta vez con el resto de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, _tan terco, _pensé sonriendo. Acaricié su cabello mientras aún controlábamos nuestras respiraciones.

-Te quiero.- Dijo después de unos minutos, elevando su rostro y encontrándose con el mío. - Te amo más que a nada. Ni el aire, ni la comida… solo tú me mantienes vivo.- Murmuró acariciando mi mejilla, haciendo que una sonrisa complaciente se asomara en mi rostro.

Retiré mi mano de su húmedo cabello solo para repartir caricias en su rostro. Él cerró los ojos, y yo lo miré aún mejor, grabándome cada línea expresiva de su rostro de hombre, la forma de sus cejas, su pequeña y perfecta nariz, sus enormes ojos y sus adictivos labios.

-Yo también te amo.- Dije, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran y sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios y otro en el pecho y volvió a apoyarse en el mismo lugar, abrazándome y yo abrazándole a él.

Todo había ido mejor de lo que jamás hubiese esperado.

Me desperté sintiendo aún el peso de su cabeza en mi pecho y sus cabellos cobrizos entre mis dedos. Luché por abrir mis ojos, sin que la luz de la mañana me encandilara y distinguí su frente lisa. Incliné un poco mi cabeza intentando verle mejor y sonreí.

Era tan placentero poder verle dormir. Sus ojos enormes descansaban cerrados tranquilamente y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, otorgándole una expresión completamente inocente. Su brazo seguía rodeando mi cintura con fuerza, _no voy a desaparecer_, pensé con una sonrisa en los labios.

No quería despertarlo, estaba guapísimo y me satisfacía volver a verlo de esa manera sobre mi pecho, pero mi dedo índice no pudo evitar rozar la línea recta y perfecta de su nariz.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, de ese modo, intentándome concentrar lo más posible para no despertarlo y que mi roce fuera imperceptible para él, continué. Primero rozando su mejilla para bajar a sus labios de miel y dibujar su forma con mis dedos. Continué por su barbilla y rocé más suave aun su mandíbula, para desplazarme a sus hombros pasando antes por su cuello. Sus hombros tan grandes y gruesos, sus brazos tan gloriosos como su rostro, continué mi camino hasta su codo, que descansaba flexionado en mi ombligo.

Todo había vuelto a ser mío anoche. Y sus caricias, besos, susurros y gemidos habían vuelto a pertenecerme, solo a mí.

Mi cuerpo pegó un brinco al escuchar el despertador de Edward, _maldito trasto_. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de forma automática y su mano se aferró al lado izquierdo de mi cintura, entonces una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y se irguió para dejar de escuchar aquel sonido molesto.

Ronroneó en mi oído y me abrazó más fuerte, al igual que yo.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Murmuré en su oído, besándolo al final.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, estoy demasiado a gusto.

-Pues no vayas.- Pedí hundiendo una de mis manos en su cabello, con la otra acariciando su espalda y apresando su cuerpo con mis piernas. Él suspiró.

-Si estuviera en mi mano, no dudaría en quedarme.- Dijo separándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme. Hice una mueca resignada.

-Está bien. - Sonreí.

-Prometo que cuando vuelva te pagaré mi ausencia. - Dijo sugerente y con una de sus manos acariciando mi muslo.

-Te la voy a cobrar con intereses.- Dije riendo contra sus labios.

-Los que quieras.- Dijo entre besos.

Me aferré a su cuello cuando el beso se intensificó. No podía dejar de sentirlo, me parecía mentira que al fin estuviésemos juntos de nuevo. Se separó brusco de mi cuerpo dejándome sorprendida.

-Si sigues así, no me iré. - Y reí.

-Eso era lo que intentaba.- Dije apoyándome sobre la almohada con un codo y observando como se levantaba hacia el baño aun desnudo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dolorosamente perfecto? Es que no podía pensar en otra cosa en este momento más que en volver a tenerlo. Su espalda ancha y especificando cada uno de los músculos que tenía, sus hombros rectos y su espalda baja algo más estrecha, haciendo que sus nalgas se vieran completamente redondas y con aquellos hoyos a los lados mientras caminaba, me mordí el labio inferior sin poder evitarlo y miré su cabello desordenado, gracias a mi. Se volvió solo por dos segundos en la puerta del baño y me miró intensamente con una sonrisa irresistible.

Me tumbé de manera eufórica boca arriba en el colchón, llevándome el brazo para ocultar mis ojos y sonreí como lo hacía antes, recordando y rememorando imágenes de la noche anterior. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que tenía un hombre así de perfecto y maravilloso a mi lado? Y no solo por el físico, Edward era la persona más adorable que había conocido. ¿Cómo había permitido que un ser como él sufriera tanto por mi causa?

Quité mi brazo y miré al techo para después llevar mi mano a mi vientre y observarlo.

-¿Estás contento? O.. ¿contenta? - Le pregunté a mi bebé sonriendo.

Tenía que llamar a Carlisle, era cierto que había estado mucho más ocupada en mi recuperación que en mi bebé y ya era hora de hacerme mi primera ecografía. Quería sentir sus latidos, escuchar el repique del corazón que habíamos formado Edward y yo. Desde ahora me encargaría solo de mis dos razones de vivir.

Me levanté poniéndome mi batín, después me encargaría de ducharme y me recogí el pelo en un moño. Me puse las manos en la cadera mirando la habitación y buscando algún objeto de desorden. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Me giré y me puse a hacer nuestra gloriosa cama, testigo de la forma en la que nos habíamos amado.

Volvía a estar en mi casa, específicamente en mi lugar preferido. Abrí la puerta del pequeño balcón que daba a la avenida y me encaminé para preparar mi ropa, entonces él salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cadera. Dejé las braguitas sobre el pantalón de chándal encima de la cama y me dirigí hacia él.

-Mi turno.- Dije poniendo un dedo en su pecho y elevándome para darle un beso en los labios.

Me adentré al baño dejando caer mi batín por el camino a conciencia y dejé correr el agua, quería acabar rápido, quería verle antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Pero no pude evitar sentir las gotas de agua tibia surcar cada parte de mi cuerpo por un momento, reconfortándome con cada caricia y haciéndome sentir completamente nueva. Me enjaboné y me enjuagué rápido y salí con la toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo y otra más pequeña el pelo, salí y me vestí tan rápido como pude mientras escuchaba la cafetera. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla lo mejor que pude y me peiné dejándolo aún húmedo y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-Pensaba que ya no te pillaría.- Confesé.

-¿Pensabas que iba a irme sin despedirme de ti?

La expresión de desconcierto y desilusión de su rostro me hizo sentirme un poco mal por él, ¡claro que no iba a irse! Sin pensarlo quité uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y me senté en una de sus piernas.

-He sido una estúpida.- Suspiré. Él sonrió comprensivo, tomando el último sorbo de café.

-Claro que no, amor. Pero nunca dudes de esas pequeñas cosas. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Me acerqué lentamente, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos hasta encontrarme con sus labios. Me sentía dichosa por tenerlo de nuevo conmigo, porque él me tuviera de vuelta y por volver a ver esas dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos con ese brillo imposible. Me separó para mirarme y rió entre dientes apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Debo irme.- Yo bufé abrazándolo fuerte.

-Voy a echarte de menos.

-Yo también mi vida.- Dijo bajando una de sus manos hasta llegar a mi vientre. - Os quiero.

Suspiré aun medio aturdida por el beso que me acababa de dar y me levanté de su regazo. Lo seguí hacia la puerta con nuestras manos estrechadas y volvió a darme un beso en los labios antes de salir.

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en la misma. Caminé hacia el interior y comencé a recoger el desayuno de Edward, para prepararme el mío. Me hice una tostada y me preparé un zumo de naranja y después terminé de deshacer la maleta.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y se encogió al instante cuando encontré la foto que guardaba con Carlie y Edward. Pasé mi dedo índice por el rostro de mi pequeña y sentí como mi pecho me presionaba, me levanté y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Carlie intentando controlar mi respiración. Cerré los ojos cuando llegué al marco de la puerta y respiré hondo antes de pasar.

Edward no había tocado nada, podía ver hasta el polvo. Me dirigí hasta la pequeña cuna blanca que adornaba la habitación.

-Carlie… - Susurré presionando la foto contra mi pecho.

Notaba las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos pero no podía llorar, no debía. Mas aún sin quererlo sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla. Necesitaba salir de ahí, no soportaba estar sola. Me dirigí al comedor eliminando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a aparecer en mi rostro, intentando tranquilizarme mediante la respiración y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Esme?

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás cariño?

-Bien, gracias.- Intenté sonar lo más tranquila posible. - ¿Se encuentra Carlisle?

-En este momento, no. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

-Quiero que me de una cita para hacerme un ultrasonido.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! - Suspiré.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro.

-Estoy allí en 20 minutos.

No podía permanecer sola allí más tiempo, sentía como empezaba a embargarme la desesperación, una vez más aquella sensación, _por Dios, _¿es que nunca iba a dejar de sentirme así? Me cambié de ropa y llamé a un taxi. Indiqué al conductor donde me tenía que llevar.

Debía afrontar toda esta situación, Carlie no estaba, pero se encontraba en un buen lugar, sabía eso. Pero al simple idea de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, además de siempre tener aquel recuerdo viviente cada vez que miraba su cuna me hacía llegar otra vez a mi anterior estado.

-Hola, Esme.

-Pasa cariño.

Caminé con una sonrisa, era sorprendente como podía cambiarme el hecho de que ya no estuviera sola y cerca de la habitación de mi niña. Pero entonces entré en el comedor y la mirada otra vez especulativa de Tanya hizo que mi rabia volviera a emerger. Sonrió al segundo, pero de manera falsa, eso era seguro.

Tomé asiento al lado de Esme, mientras ella seguía con su vista fija leyendo una revista.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Bien, trabajando, supongo.

-No sabía que ya habías vuelto a casa con él. - Yo asentí sin saber que decir. - ¿Hace mucho?

-Bueno… desde _anoche_. - Aquella última palabra la pronuncié a conciencia de un modo algo diferente, sin que Esme lo notara, pero haciéndoselo notar a Tanya. Sí, habíamos estado juntos, le había hecho el amor y me lo había hecho, había sido mío, lo era. Se disculpó diciendo que iba a la cocina.

-¿Te sientes mucho mejor entonces?- Suspiré haciendo tiempo para que Tanya saliera.

-La verdad, esta mañana me he venido abajo cuando he entrado en la habitación de Carlie, no soporto estar sola. Estoy bien cuando Edward está conmigo, pero cuando se hha ido esta mañana y he dejado de estar entretenida… - Me llevé una mano a la frente, había vuelto a marearme.

-¿Estás bien?- Fruncí mis facciones, cada vez ocurrían con menos frecuencia, pero al fin y al cabo mi bebé se hacía notar, por lo que sonreí.

-Sí, solo es un mareo.

-Te traeré agua. - Entonces cuando Esme se levantó, entró Tanya por la puerta.

-¿No te sientes bien?

-No… bueno… es el embarazo… - Dije apoyando mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-Siento si he escuchado de más… pero ha sido sin querer. - En seguida la miré molesta. - ¿Cómo Edward puede estar con una persona tan dependiente?

Fruncí el ceño considerablemente, mirándola incrédula, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionarme semejante pregunta? ¿Qué quería? Abrí mis labios para contestarle, pero en ese momento llegó Esme y el vaso de agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse aquí esta mujer?

* * *

Capítulo 12 :)

**Paolastef, dIaNiTa vAmpIrE, swansea mexico ale, Maggice, Chapis Cullen, Black Cullen, supattinsondecullen, Jalie Jalice,** GRACIAS

**arissita,** tranquila no la haré sufrir mucho más, en realidad Bella se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que piensa.

**Jos WeasleyC**, pues sí Tanya tenía algo que ver, pero bueno, en cierta medida, Bella tenía que decidirse de un momento a otro. :)

**gioviss,** jajaja yo tp puedo esperar a ver la peli :) tranquilidad...Tanya, solo es Tanya.

**angie cullen li**, por fin la mosca muerta de Tanya, dio el empujón para que Bella este con Edward, no? jajaja

**kkikkaCullen**, me alegra habertela podido transmitir. edward (L) jajajaja

**Mrs. P. and C**, la verdad aún queda un poquito de drama con Tanya, pero no mucho, lo prometoo. :)

**katlin**, 10 capis mas? jajajaja ojalaaa :P

**BETTY CULLEN**, yo también quiero un Edward así, oishh se me cae la babita jajaja

**E. Cullen Vigo**, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con Tanya! :P

Buenoo, pues espero no haber tardado mucho! :) Nos leemos pronto amigaas!

MUUÁ!


	14. LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Edward  
**

**Capítulo 13: La gota que colma el vaso  
**

-Bella, Bella, amor.

Volví a sujetar su rostro con mis manos, intentando que me mirara a los ojos, pero parecía que no iba a conseguir nada. Los sollozos eran constantes, ni siquiera podía respirar bien y a mi me estaba faltando el aire por verla de aquella manera.

-Tranquilízate, por favor. - Pedí, acariciando su cabello y acercándola más a mi pecho, estrechándola más fuerte.

Ya hacía dos semanas que habíamos vuelto a vivir juntos, la felicidad era completa con ella a mi lado, pero ya era la tercera vez que la encontraba en el mismo estado cuando volvía de trabajar. Había tratado de que se mantuviera distraída, ella misma me había confesado que el estar sola en aquella casa y recordar a nuestra pequeña Carlie en aquella cuna muerta, era demasiado doloroso y la superaba.

Así que si las distracciones no habían conseguido ni un mínimo adelanto, solo me faltaba recurrir a mi última opción. Esperé a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad sin dejar de abrazarla, fuerte, muy fuerte, ella no estaba sola, pero cada sollozo, cada lágrima que derramaba me hacía que me consumiera un poco más. Pero ella no debía notarlo, yo tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

-¿Estás mejor? - Pregunté muy suave, separándome lo necesario para intentar que me mirara, pero ella solo asintió.

Volví a abrazarla una vez más y deposité un beso en su coronilla. Aquellas tres veces que la había encontrado así casi se me había ido la vida y no podía parar de pensar en ciertas cosas: ¿Solo habrían sido aquellas tres veces o quizás ella había llorado otras? No estaba seguro, porque ella se encargaba de que yo no me diera cuenta, cuando volvía a casa era mi Bella de siempre, exceptuando las tres veces…

-Estaba pensando que quizás… no sé, deberíamos cambiarnos de casa. Si te hace mal vivir en esta por el recuerdo de Carlie… podríamos intentarlo en alguna otra parte.

Sentí como suspiró, se separó unos centímetros de mi para limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y me miró sonriéndome, sabía que en el fondo solo lo hacía para intentar tranquilizarme, ¡Cuando era yo quien debía tranquilizarla a ella! Llevé mi mano derecha hasta su mejilla y la acaricié esperando su respuesta.

-No… no quiero irme, lo siento. - Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Bella no tienes porqué sentirlo… - Me tapó los labios con dos de sus dedos.

-Claro que sí, debería ser más fuerte, debería no depender tanto de la compañía de alguien para no sentirme así, debería… - Esta vez fui yo quien la silencio pero con un tierno beso. Sentir como me correspondía, como sentía lo mismo que yo, sentir la calidez de sus labios moverse sobre los míos, era una sensación indescriptible.

-Bella, de verdad, si quieres quedarte, entonces… solo me queda una opción.

-¿Cuál? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te acompañaré al psicólogo.

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo, y se mordió el labio pensativa, sus manos aún descansaban sobre mi pecho y las mías acariciaban sus hombros. Solo quería verla feliz, eso era lo único que me importaba, sabía que no quería ver ni en pintura a un psicólogo, eso sería volver a recordar momentos dolorosos, pero era necesario.

-Yo…

-Amor, por favor… - Elevó su rostro para mirarme y asintió.

-Está bien.

La estreché con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro dibujada, hacía tan solo unos meses hubiese sido imposible convencerla tan rápido, ni siquiera me habría escuchado, pero ahora era distinto, era mi Bella y ella quería estar bien también.

El resto del día la saqué a pasear, fuimos al cine a ver un drama romántico, aquel tipo de películas que tanto le gustaban. Más tarde fuimos a cenar con Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Tanya y luego volvimos a casa, la notaba bastante cansada.

Dormí feliz, no solo porque Bella había aceptado ir al psicólogo, si no porque la mañana siguiente sería la primera ecografía que le harían para ver a nuestro bebé.

-Buenos días.- Susurré en su oído.

-Mmm.- Se quejó abrazándome con más fuerza, sonreí.

-¿No querrás hacer esperar a mi padre?

No tuve que esperar ni dos segundos, elevó su rostro y me miró aún con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme sonrisa antes de levantarse directa al baño. Había pedido el día libre para acompañarla, me sentía nervioso e ilusionado, me sentía realmente feliz. Nuestro pequeño bebé estaba creciendo en el vientre de mi esposa, aunque aún no se apreciaba a simple vista, yo ya notaba algo, poca cosa, pero sabía que la razón por la que su vientre se abultaba de manera casi imperceptible era mi hijo.

Nos preparamos y salimos en dirección al Volvo hacia el hospital donde trabajaba mi padre. A pesar de la velocidad a la que iba con el coche el camino se me hizo extremadamente largo y eso que no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivíamos.

-¿Nerviosa? - Pregunté a Bella entrelazando nuestras manos mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Un poco, ¿tú?

-No sabes cuánto… - Me llevé la mano libre al cabello. Divisé a mi padre al fondo del pasillo hablando con una enfermera y seguí caminando.

-Oh, hola Edward.- Saludó la enfermera.

-Hola… - Saludé quedándome impresionado por como debía ser que ella sabía mi nombre.

-Ella es Zafrina, la jefa de enfermeras.

-Ya tenía ganas de conocerte.- Dijo ella. Yo fruncí el ceño sonriendo. - Sí tu padre, habla mucho de sus hijos, sois unos afortunados.

-Gracias.

-¿Tú eres Bella? - Preguntó. Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena por el bebé.

-Zafrina… - Regañó mi padre.

-Gracias.- Dijimos los dos. Mi padre suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿entramos?

-Claro.

Nos llevó a la habitación donde se habían las ecografías, hizo recostarse a Bella en una camilla y subirse la camiseta.

-Ponte esto en la cinturilla del pantalón.- Ordenó mi padre.

Después entrelacé la mano de Bella y comencé a mirar al monitor impaciente sin que aún siquiera apareciese nada, me encontraba demasiado ansioso. Mi padre le puso el gel sobre el vientre y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte cuando acercó el instrumento hacia el vientre de Bella y comenzó a esparcirlo.

-¿Ya? - Escuché las risitas de mi padre.

-No.- Dijo mirando aún al vientre. Sentí la presión de la mano de Bella sobre la mía y la observé sonriéndole. - Ahora.

Miré al monitor, como con Carlie, no distinguía nada, y comencé a sentirme cada vez más ansioso, mi padre debió notarlo pues a los pocos segundos comenzó a señalar en la pantalla del monitor donde estaba nuestro hijo.

-Mi nieto o mi nieta es esta cosita de aquí.

Como con Carlie, me volvió a invadir la fascinación por aquella vida que comenzaba a vivir y de la cual Bella y yo éramos los responsables. Era algo tan nuestro… Intenté enfocar mejor mi vista, no podía verlo con mucha precisión, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-Y… _Bualá_

Comencé a escuchar los latidos de mi hijo, parecía mentira que con tan poco tiempo sonaran con tantas ganas, parecía mentira que en le vientre de mi esposa se estuviera creando la prueba de un amor tan grande y fuerte como el nuestro. Por que eso era nuestro hijo el fruto de algo que ni ella ni yo podíamos negar ni evitar.

-¿Tú ya sabes el sexo del bebé?- Preguntó Bella.

-Bueno, con este tiempo no es muy fiable, pero digamos que tengo una noción. - Yo solo asentí fascinado sin dejar de mirar al monitor.

-Os dejaré solos.- Dijo después de unos minutos, retirando el instrumento del vientre de Bella y limpiándola.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, para mi muy poco, podría haberme quedado viendo a mi hijo mucho más tiempo, pero bueno entendía la posición de mi padre. Miré a Bella quien se secaba una lágrima.

-Ya es precioso. - Dije acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí.

La miré. Ella era la mujer más importante de mi vida y ella era la que me daba mi segundo hijo. Nunca podría dejar de amarla, nunca, ni aunque no hubiese vuelto conmigo y este bebé no hubiese aparecido, nunca podría dejar de quererla.

Cuando salimos del hospital, fuimos a hacer la compra al supermercado y después me dirigí a casa de mi madre que nos había invitado a comer aquel mismo día que se enteró que íbamos a la ecografía.

-Hola cariño.- Me saludó cuando entramos.- Hola Bella.- La saludó con un abrazo.

-Hola Esme.- Dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- Preguntó mientras nos acercábamos al comedor.

-No sabes mamá… la misma sensación que tuve al ver a Carlie, eso no cambia. Es como si fuera de nuevo su primer embarazo, lo he vivido como algo…

-Increíble.- Dijo Tanya sonriendo mientras se acercaba para saludarnos.

-Sí, increíble.

-Me alegro tanto.- Exclamó mi madre. Me senté junto con Bella en el sofá y entrelacé su mano.

-¿Papá aún no llega?

-Pronto llegará, tiene que venir a comer con nosotros.

-Bueno Edward y como te va todo, hacía días que no reveíamos por aquí.- Habló Tanya.

-Todo me va bien Tanya.

-¿Y tú como llevas el quedarte sola? ¿Vas mejorando? - Miré a Bella sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo sabía Tanya? Mi esposa se mordió el labio, tenía bastante claro que esa pregunta le había sorprendido y no se la esperaba.

-Bueno…

-¿Cómo sabes.. tú?- Pregunté a Tanya.

-Bueno hace unos días vino aquí, decía que no podía estar sola y…

-Voy un momento al baño.- Interrumpió Bella, levantándose y saliendo.

-Lo sabíais.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada? Cerré los puños fuertemente. ¿Sabían que Bella lo pasaba mal cuando se quedaba sola y no me lo habían dicho? Miré primero a Tanya y después a mi padre.

-Mamá, tú también. - Ella agachó la cabeza.

-Bella, nos dijo que no era importante y que se le pasaría, y bueno no quería preocuparte de nuevo.

-Es importante, muy importante. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Ya van tres veces que me la encuentro llorando de manera desesperada, no puede acercarse a la cuna de Carlie, le aterra recordarla allí muerta.

-Edward… yo no sabía, que fuera así… Hijo te lo habría dicho si hubiese sabido la gravedad del asunto, sabes que Bella es muy importante para mi.- Suspiré asintiendo, para nadie era nuevo que Bella no le gustaba preocupar a nadie.

-He decidido pedir la excedencia voluntaria.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Tanya molesta, pero esa pregunta me molestó más a mi.

-Bella está mal, no puede estar sola, la llevaré a un psicólogo.

-¿Y por eso tienes que dejar tu trabajo? - Elevé las cejas sin poder creerlo.

-Tanya, pensaba que eras más sensible. Aunque bueno, puedo entender que tú no lo entiendas porque no has estado aquí durante el periodo en el que Bella estaba en un pozo oscuro, casi no me dejaba a mi entrar en su aislamiento.

-Yo no entiendo como aun sigues con ella. - Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz.

-¿Es que nunca has estado enamorada?

-Sí, pero… no sé. Debe ser incómodo estar con alguien así, ¿no?

-Tanya… - Comenzó mi madre, pero la interrumpí cogiéndola de la muñeca.

-Cuando amas a alguien Tanya y está de la forma en la que Bella está, es como si su dolor fuera para ti el doble, necesitas ver bien a esa persona para estarlo tú. Yo amo a Bella, con toda mi alma y de verdad, me resulta imposible imaginarme una vida sin ella.

-No comprendo tu posición.

Y yo no comprendía la suya. Necesitaba el apoyo de mi familia, no que me estuvieran discutiendo lo que era mejor o peor. ¿Por qué no podía respetarme? ¿Es que Tanya ya no era la misma pequeña que yo conocí? Solo necesitaba el apoyo de los que me querían y el que intentara que yo tuviese otra perspectiva de todo, demasiado opuesta a la que yo tenía hacía que la sangre me hirviera.

-Vamos a dejarlo.

-¿Bella no tarda mucho? - Preguntó mi madre.

-Voy a verla.

Me alejé del comedor sin mirar ni siquiera a Tanya. Solo esperaba que se tratase de un mal día no podría soportar que mi amiga se hubiese convertido en un ser tan insensible, como me acababa de demostrar. La puerta del aseo se encontraba cerrada.

-¿Bella? - Nadie contestó. Toqué con los nudillos y al ver que nadie respondía decidí abrirla. No había nadie.

Caminé por los pasillos, asomándome al pequeño dormitorio de invitados y siguiendo hasta la cocina, suspiré cuando la encontré allí y me acerqué.

-¿Qué haces aquí, amor?- Pregunté abrazándole por la espalda, ella seguía mirando el fregadero.

-Tanya es muy guapa.- Hice una mueca de molestia al recordar lo que me había dicho hacía unos minutos esa misma persona.

-Sí… - Besé su sien antes de que se girara y su mirada preocupada colapsara con la mía.

-¿Erais muy amigos?

-Nos llevábamos bastante bien, sí. - Ella se acercó más a mi, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho. - ¿Qué pasa Bella?

-Es que… - Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa? - Insistí de nuevo.

-La última vez que vine, ella me dijo que… bueno… vosotros dos, habíais estado juntos. - Fruncí el ceño malhumorado.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté extrañado. -¿Que Tanya te dijo qué?

-Eso.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme de manera inmediata, apreté los puños alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, y no pude reprimir el morderme el labio con fuerza, ¿Cómo había podido decirle a Bella semejante mentira?

-Me dijo que… si ella no se hubiese ido… probablemente hubieseis seguido estando juntos.

-Bella, eso no es verdad. Sí, yo quiero mucho a Tanya, era mi mejor amiga, pero nunca jamás la podría haber visto como mi pareja. No, es imposible. - Dije intentando imaginármelo, odiaba la simple idea de imaginarme al lado de otra mujer que no fuese ella.

Pero esto no iba a quedar así, tendría que hablar con Tanya muy seriamente. No tenía derecho a sembrar dudas en Bella, quien aún seguía mal e insegura. ¿Ella era quien decía llamarse mi mejor amiga? Sinceramente no me lo demostraba en absoluto.

-Solo he podido, puedo y podré amarte a ti.- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

* * *

Bueno, siento si he tardado un poquito, pero he estado liadísima, y ahora vienen las vacaciones de semana santa niñas! así que a lo mejor estoy un poco desaparecida. Bueno, capítulo 13, espero que os haya gustado, se acerca el finaal :)

**dianitha vaMpire, fabi orta de cullen MissBennetDarcy, HippieLucy, Jos WeasleyC, BlackCullen, arissita, BETTY CULLEN, swasea mexico cullen, Paolastef, JaliceJalice, Lynn,** GRACIAS.

**katlin**, bueno no hay lemmon, pero Edward parece haber interceptado algo maligno.. :P

**Maggice**, siiiiii, estoy de acuerdo contigoo Tanya es una bruja brujisima!

**kkikkacullen,** Tanya no entiende de nada... :P

**supattinsondecullen**, le estiramos de los pelos las dos vale? jajaja

**gioviss**, si amiga, ya he visto el poster jajaja

GRACIAS A TODAS.

Por cierto he abierto un lugar donde colgar las portadas de mis fics, si quereis ver el de este, por ejemplo, podeis visitarlo, dejaré la dirección en mi perfil :) y buenoo!

Un besito enorme! Nos vemos en el proximo capii


	15. RECUPERADA

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Bella**

**Capítulo 14: Recuperada  
**

No recordaba a qué hora habíamos vuelto de la consulta del psicólogo, tampoco podía recordar cuando me había puesto a preparar la cena y tampoco qué habíamos cenado, ni siquiera recordaba a qué hora Edward había comenzado a besarme. No, no sabía nada, en este mismo instante todo me daba igual si estaba entre sus brazos.

Él seguía desvistiéndome sin apartar en ningún momento sus labios de mi piel, haciendo que perdiera mi concentración, el hilo de mis pensamientos, que olvidara la razón por la cual alguna vez me había resistido a gozar de un hombre como él, mi esposo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que le confesé lo que Tanya me había dicho en su casa. Al principio me callé intentando ignorar la estupidez de que él pudiese desear a otra y dejar de quererme, pero fue imposible evitarlo y más en un momento de inseguridad como en el que me encontraba en ese mismo tiempo.

Por eso tenía que decírselo, y más cuando Tanya hacía ciertos comentarios "aparentemente" inocentes frente a mi marido. ¿Qué iba a hacer si aquello ocurría de verdad? ¿Qué haría si esta vez Edward me dejaba?

Pero en cuanto sus ojos me observaron con aquella sinceridad que tanto le caracterizaba y me absorbían con aquella devoción que casi podía palpar en el aire, no tuve ninguna duda de que para él no había nadie más que no fuese yo. No le dijo nada a su amiga, por supuesto, yo misma se lo pedí. Esperaba que algún día recapacitase o se cansase, ¿o es que quizá realmente ella estaba enamorada de Edward? Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien ¿quién no podría estarlo de un hombre tan sincero, sensible, amoroso a la par que sensual, comprensivo…?

Separó sus labios de la piel de mi cuello haciendo que frunciera el ceño y lo ciñese más a mi con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Cuidado.- Murmuró rozando la sensible zona de debajo de mi oreja con la nariz.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté jadeante y solté un gemido cuando su miembro erecto rozó mis muslos.

- Bella, en serio… - Suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar. - la bebé ya comienza a notarse más, no quiero que pase nada.

-No... va a pasar nada. Vamos amor… no… seas malo. - Dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello broncíneo. Puso los ojos en blanco y nos dio la vuelta para que quedara sobre él.

Nos sonreímos de manera cómplice. Casi no podía distinguir el verde de sus ojos, a pesar de que la luz de la lamparita estaba encendida, estaban completamente oscuros, me deseaba, sí, tanto o más que antes. Aunque mi pequeña comenzara a robarse de nuevo algo de mi cintura y mi vientre estuviese bastante más abultado, él seguía deseándome.

De 6 meses me encontraba, mi bebé volvía a ser una niña, una pequeña princesa, como Edward decía. Quizás esta nena nos uniera más de lo que estábamos.

Deslicé mi mirada por todo su tronco, tan perfecto y cálido, tan suave, y todo era mío. Aquel humano, más parecido a un ser irreal que a uno simple, era mío y estaba segura de que siempre lo sería.

Mis manos siguieron a mi vista, todas y cada una de las líneas de su abdomen y sus pectorales, los huesos de su clavícula hasta que volví a su rostro y me sonrojé cuando noté como él me miraba deteniéndose en el bulto que se alzaba a la altura de mi pelvis para acariciarlo.

-Vamos a ser tan felices.

Sonreí tiernamente disfrutando de él, pero en aquel preciso momento no estaba para algo así, necesitaba sentirlo mío, así que rodeé su mano con la mía, lo estiré para que quedara sentado y estuviera a mi altura y sin soltarla la puse sobre uno de mis pechos, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Mi respiración comenzó a volverse tan errática, cuando sus manos comenzaron acariciarme otra vez todo mi cuerpo, que en algún momento pensé que me quedaría sin aire.

-Edward.- Gemí, rozando con mi intimidad la punta de su miembro y escuchando como él soltaba un gruñido que me hizo sonreír, después me deslicé sintiéndolo grande, duro y grueso pero incomprensiblemente placentero.

Me aferré con más fuerza a él rodeando con mis brazos su cuello y él comenzó a marcar el ritmo ayudando a moverme encima de él, con las manos en mis caderas. Nuestras narices se rozaban, y nuestros dientes jugaban a morder los labios del otro. Los movimientos comenzaron a volverse cada vez más violentos y… no… en el cielo no se puede pensar.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.- Repetía mientras repartía numerosos besos por todo mi rostro cuando me retiré de él.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. - Aseguré, sonriéndole antes de volver a abrazarle y rodear con mis piernas su cuerpo.

Me duché antes que Edward y lo esperé en la cama viendo una revista de prensa rosa, mientras el terminaba. No tenía ni idea de cómo algunos famosos podían soportar semejante presión a su alrededor, debía ser completamente agobiante.

-¿Entretenida? - Preguntó parado en la puerta de nuestro baño, con la diminuta toalla aún rodeando su cadera, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla. Dejé la revista sobre mi mesita de noche.

-Ahora más.- Dije sonriéndole abiertamente. Él frunció el ceño mirándome extrañado, mirando la habitación y buscando algún entretenimiento. - Es que… estás muy sexy así, ¿sabes? - Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza y antes de salir dejó la toalla del pelo en su sitio.

Me crucé de brazos y me puse más cómoda en la cama, flexionando mis rodillas .

-¿Ahora tengo público para vestirme?- Preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Solo yo, además no es la primera vez. - Rió entre dientes y se rascó la cabeza.

-Lo sé.- Abrió uno de los cajones del armario para coger unos boxers.

Sonreí silenciosamente cuando se quitó la toalla y me deleité con su buen trasero, _¡Y era mío! _Pensar que tan solo hacía unos minutos había estado acariciando aquellos hoyuelos de los lados, había sentido su perfecta redondez, se me ponía la piel de gallina y a la vez ardía en llamas. Reí y me tumbé en la cama con las manos en el rostro, mientras él acababa de ponerse el pantalón del pijama, debía alejar aquellos pensamientos, ¿no tenía que perder el apetito sexual a medida que avanzaba el embarazo?

Edward ronroneó en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, me giré para encararlo y me perdí en el brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Eres feliz? - Me preguntó sin esperármelo. No contesté en seguida, seguí observándole a los ojos.

Brillaban de una manera con la cual podía remontarme a aquellos años cuando empezamos a salir, él sí era feliz. Si él no hubiese estado a mi lado, jamás habría superado mi depresión, jamás habría eliminado de mi mente y de mi campo visual aquella tormenta grande que jamás cesaba, aquella oscuridad que me consumía y sin la nueva bebé… a lo mejor nunca me habría dado cuenta de qué era realmente lo que me hacía feliz.

-Sí. - Respondí. - Hacía tiempo que no lo era tanto. - Me sonrió con satisfacción y apagó la luz de su mesita antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos para dormir.

-Te quiero.- Me susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

Noté como sus brazos se apartaban de mi cintura y me desperté automáticamente, abrazándole yo y escondiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Era tan satisfactorio tenerle cada mañana, sin que tuviera que irse a trabajar… al principio me había parecido una completa locura, pero cuando me aseguró que él tendría prioridad de volver a su trabajo antes que cualquier otro se lo agradecí, incluso.

Desde aquel día comencé a sentirme mucho mejor, íbamos a las sesiones con el psicólogo y todo estaba mejorando mucho, tanto que la próxima vez tenía pensado consultarle al psicólogo dejar mi tratamiento.

-Espera. - Contesté a Edward cuando me preguntó si estaba lista. Me acerqué al espejo y apliqué a mis labios brillo. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y sus manos se posaron en mi vientre.

-No te hace falta nada más, estás preciosa así. - Dijo besando mi cuello y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro mirándonos a través del espejo. Elevé mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Que imagen más bonita. - Él sonrió dulcemente y me besó la mejilla.

-¿Nos vamos?- Asentí.

Era entre semana, por lo que las calles del centro no estaban abarrotadas, algo que agradecía, pues me agobiaba bastante que hubiese mucha gente. Recorrimos algunas tiendas para nosotros y para Renesmee, sí, mi bebé ya tenía nombre.

Estuvimos de tiendas toda la mañana, hasta que llegó el mediodía y volvimos a casa. Hice la comida bastante animada mientras Edward montaba la nueva cunita que habíamos comprado para Renesmee y desmontaba la de Carlie para guardarla en el trastero.

-¡Bella! - Lo escuché llamarme desde la habitación. Apagué la vitro y me desaté el delantal. Entré por la puerta y vi la cunita, tan diferente y parecida…

Caminé hasta tenerla en frente y pasé mi mano por la misma, esta era de color rosa, pero un rosa muy apagado, seguro que podía confundirse casi con blanco. Sonreí imaginándome dentro de unos meses a la nueva bebé y noté como Edward ponía su mano sobre la mía dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, ¿no? - Reí entre dientes y me giré para mirarle, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Perfecta, te ha quedado perfecta.- Me acerqué y besé sus labios tiernamente, mientras notaba como él acariciaba mi vientre. - ¿Vamos a comer? Se va a enfriar.

Por la tarde nos quedamos descansando en casa, viendo algunas películas que hacían por la televisión y después fuimos a ver un rato a mis padres, quienes estaban felices por ,notar durante todo este tiempo, mi evidente cambio. Cuando llegamos a casa ya era la hora de cenar, apuré mi tiempo para quedarme hablando con Edward en la cama y hablando nos quedamos dormidos.

-Entonces, usted cree que lo más indicado no sería retirarme el tratamiento tan drásticamente - Concluí a mi psicólogo.

-No es que sea más indicado a no. Usted a pasado por un periodo de depresión demasiado intenso a causa de una causa con bastante peso, su hija murió, usted se culpaba de alguna manera, hace tres meses llegó aquí asegurándome que no era capaz de estar sola en su propia casa. Sinceramente antes de dejar estas sesiones deberíamos estar seguros de que de verdad ha superado ese trauma. - Asentí.

-¿Y cómo va a saber cuándo sea el momento preciso para dejarlas? - Preguntó Edward, quien sostenía entre sus manos la mía derecha.

-Yo les propongo que intenten llevar un poco la vida que tenían, antes de que Bella decidiese recurrir a la ayuda profesional. - Por un momento se hizo el silencio, creo que ninguno de los dos sabía a qué se refería. -¿Por qué no la va dejando sola, una pequeña parte del día? - Le preguntó a Edward, quien entrelazó aun más su mano con la mía. Yo seguía mirando atentamente al doctor. - Solo es para prevenir una nueva caída.

-Yo me siento capaz , quiero probar.

-Esa es la actitud. Tiene suerte de que su embarazo la haya hecho recapacitar, muchas personas se hunden más, pero usted ha conseguido recuperarse en tan poco tiempo.- Sonreí con ganas, él también pensaba que estaba recuperada, entonces tosió. - Pero bueno, eso es solo aparentemente, sigo pensando que deberíamos probar, si durante las cinco o seis sesiones siguientes usted ha sido capaz de quedarse sola en casa sin la necesidad de recordar con esa tristeza a su hija Carlie, zanjaré su caso.

-Gracias.- Dije levantándome con Edward.

-A ustedes, me gustaría tener más paciente así, tan colaboradores como usted señora Cullen.

-Hasta la próxima.- Se despidió Edward, dándole la mano después que yo.

Caminamos por el pasillo de la clínica cogidos de la mano, sentía el olor a hospital y realmente me molestaba, me mareé un poco así que me acerqué más a Edward y él rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

-¿Estás contenta?- Preguntó al salir de aquel lugar esterilizado. El golpeteo del aire en mi cara me hizo sentir bien.

-Sí, no sabes cuántas veces he soñado en estos últimos meses con estar bien, para ti, para nuestro bebé. - Respondí mientras llegábamos al parking, antes de abrirme la puerta se paró y me acarició la mejilla.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte bien. - Dijo lentamente, mirándome a los ojos.

Podía estar reflejándome en sus ojos esmeraldinos toda la vida, jamás me cansaría de ellos. Su dedo índice colocó detrás de mi oreja, con gran delicadeza, un mechón de pelo que se había atrevido a prohibir aquella preciosa visión de su rostro. Después rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y yo le respondí con el corazón en la mano, respirando su aroma, reconociéndolo al momento. Me besó la coronilla y se separó para volver a mirarme.

-Te quiero, jamás me cansaré de decírtelo.

De alguna forma sabía que aquella frase era una especie de "ánimo", porque íbamos a casa de su madre y allí se encontraba la Diosa de la belleza más espectacular y fastidiosa que jamás habría conocido.

La estancia en casa de los Cullen, se había alargado demasiado y no veía el momento en poder visitar a mis suegros sin su presencia. Me puse de puntillas y le besé. Sabía que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tenerle, sabía que sin él no hubiese afrontado realmente mis problemas, Edward era todo cuanto necesitaba.

Su lengua acarició con tanto frenesí la mía que por unos instantes perdí la noción del tiempo y me olvidé de donde me encontraba. Lo amaba tanto… Se separó de mi y escuché unas risitas.

-Si no para usted, voy a tener que llamar a mi madre y cancelar la visita señora Cullen. - Susurró con su frente pegada a la mía.

Era una proposición que por un momento tuve que pensar, se me antojaba realmente estar con Edward en ese preciso instante, pero también sabía que debía ir a Esme, hacía más de cinco días que no les habíamos ido a visitar. Le di un beso más en los labios y me separé para abrir la puerta.

-Estoy bien Esme, he ido al psicólogo y le he pedido si ya podía dejar mis sesiones, pero él insiste en que aún podría recaer, por lo que le ha pedido a Edward que me deje sola a veces, así si realmente no estoy tan bien como creo será más fácil para él.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Aun creo que no estas recuperada, yo creo que necesitas ir más al psicólogo, ¿cómo puedes saber que estás bien cuando Edward no puede dejarte sola?

Suspiré y miré a Edward antes de levantarme y salir directa hacia la cocina una vez más. ¿Es que ella no se daba por vencida? ¿Y a qué venía ahora todo aquello? Agarré con fuerza el borde de la encimera y cerré fuertemente los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba si realmente no estaba recuperada? ¿Y si cuando me encontrara sola de nuevo, como había dicho Tanya volvía a sentirme igual? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?

Me dolía la garganta de estar aguantándome el llanto, me sentía impotente por no poder decirle algo bien dicho a aquella presumida y a la mujer que parecía ser me quería hacer la vida imposible. Entonces escuché un ruido que provenía del comedor, parecía como si algún objeto hubiese sido golpeado con fuerza en el suelo, me acerqué a la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Eres una desagradecida!- Escuché a Edward.

-Edward, por favor, ¿es que de verdad no lo ves? Jamás vas a ser feliz si estás con ella. ¿Quieres acompañarla toda tu vida al psicólogo?

-¡Cállate!- Me agarré del marco de la puerta, me sentía débil, y todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, sentía una presión muy grande en el pecho.

-Tanya, por favor, basta.- Escuchaba más suave a Esme.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy, no soporto más tu presencia, si alguna vez te llamé mi amiga, ahora no queda rastro de ello. - Su voz se sentía más cerca, pero yo casi no podía mover mis piernas.

-Edward, por favor. - Suplicaba Esme.

-Mamá, sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre van a estar abiertas para vosotros, pero de ella… no quiero saber nada más.

Ejercí toda la fuerza que pude con mis dedos para no caer de golpe al suelo, pero parecían insuficientes. La vista se me estaba nublando y casi era incapaz de percibir los colores beiges que adornaban la casa de mis suegros. Entonces sentí como mi cuerpo caía y el frió suelo me recibía.

-¡Bella!- Fue lo último que escuché.

El olor a alcohol, me quemó las fosas nasales. Abrí con dificultad los ojos e intenté enfocar la figura que tenía a mi lado.

-¿Edward? - Pregunté.

-Sí, amor, estoy aquí. - Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Me incorporé un poco.

-Sí… - Miré a mi alrededor, dándome cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Edward.

-Creí que lo más conveniente era no moverte mucho, pero si quieres nos vamos. - Puse mi mano en la cabeza cuando noté el pequeño atisbo de un mareo.

-No, no, ahora nos vamos. - Entonces todo los recuerdos anteriores llenaron mi mente. - ¿Por qué has discutido con Tanya? Edward de verdad que no era necesario.

-Sí lo era, estaba poniendo en duda nuestra relación y además, ya estaba harto de sus insinuaciones.

-¿Insinuaciones? - Pregunté confundida.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, Bella? Bueno a lo mejor solo lo hacía cuando estaba "solo" . - Continuó haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que intentaba separarnos, por que… siente algo hacia mi. - Tragué de manera pesada sin apartar mi vista de la suya, intentando no reflejar ninguna emoción.

Yo de alguna manera me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Tanya, pero confiaba tanto en él, que intentaba ignorarla por completo. Sus dos manos se posaron en mis mejillas y me sonrió dulcemente, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes.

-Pero no entiende que solo puedo amarte a ti.

-Lo sé, Edward, yo también te amo.

-La he obligado a irse.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, Bella, no me mires así. Sinceramente, mis padres y tanto mis hermanos como yo, nos hemos portado muy bien con ella y creo que no me merezco su comportamiento.

Por un lado podía comprenderlo, pero por otra parte Tanya me daba lástima, no porque no pudiera tener a Edward, tenía claro que a él solo lo quería para mi y para mi hija, pero en cierta medida tampoco podía culparla por enamorarse del que consideraba el mejor hombre del planeta. Le sonreí.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

_Capítulo 14 chicas :) Puede ser que el próximo capítulo sea el último, pero ya veremos :P, para las que no lo sepan el otro día colgué un adelanto de este capítulo en la Web que dejé el otro día en mi perfil, así que si os pasais de vez en cuando a lo mejor tendréis alguna sorpresita :)_

_**Belewyn, lady blue vampire, Maggice, HippieLucy, Lynn, Dark Lunacy, supattinsondecullen, arissita,Jos WeasleyC, JaliceJalice, katlin, VERONICA, BlackCullen, swansea mexico ale, MissBennetDarcy, Chapis Cullen, dianitha vaMpire, maite, kkikkaCullen, Paolastef,**_ GRACIAS :)

_**E. Cu**__**llen Vigo,** jajaja si posiblemente el siguiente sea el capítulo final, después el epílogo y no he pensado en hacer ninguna secuela, pero quizás más adelante, quien sabe :P_

_**gioviss,** si tu ya sabes como me llamo, pero yo no se tu nombre aún jajaja :)_

_GRACIAS, MUUÁ  
_


	16. CASI PERFECTO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_****  
**

**POV Edward  
**

**Capítulo 15: Casi perfecto  
**

Noté como mi esposa se removía en el colchón y su mano dejó de tener contacto con la mía provocando que una parte de mi despertase por completo y se hiciese consciente de que se iba a levantar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados aun, viendo como iba al baño. Ella se giró para mirarme y asintió con una sonrisa, aun era de noche.

-Solo voy al baño.

Sabía que su enorme vientre ya le incomodaba bastante, y no era para menos, Bella ya estaba de 8 meses y medio. Sonreí acurrucándome entre las sábanas, pronto mi pequeña princesa llegaría. No me asombraba en absoluto verla levantarse para ir al baño, sobre todo ahora cuando ya Renesmee comenzaba a presionar su vejiga.

Me encontraba bastante relajado, sobretodo por lo que había pasado hacía unas horas con Bella. No sabía cómo yo mismo había cambiado mi comportamiento tan deliberadamente, pero el nuevo ginecólogo que atendía a Bella nos había aconsejado caminar y mantener relaciones sexuales, para que el cuello del útero se dilatase con más facilidad el día del parto.

Y como no, yo quería lo mejor para ella. En el parto de Carlie lo había pasado realmente mal, sabía que lo que yo sentía no era nada parecido al dolor que Bella estaba sufriendo, pero la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento era enorme.

Por eso había accedido, y bueno, no solo por eso, mentiría si dijera que no deseaba a Bella. Tenía que admitir que era mucho más incómodo, pero ella, al revés que cualquier embarazada, en vez de que se le ausentase su apetito sexual, parecía que aumentaba, era increíble, toda ella lo era.

El colchón se hundió y supe que ella había vuelto, por lo que me acerqué hasta ella para acariciarle el brazo, sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro y un suspiro, no abrí los ojos me encontraba en el cielo en ese preciso instante, entonces alguien vino a mi mente en ese preciso instante sin saber por qué. Tanya.

Aún podía recordar la última conversación que mantuvimos mientras Bella descansaba de su desmayo en mi habitación, en casa de mis padres. Había estado insinuándome con ciertos comentarios, que Bella no era buena para mi, que ella iba a ser mejor. ¿Y ella era mi amiga?

_-Edward, ¿podemos hablar? - Preguntó desde la puerta de la cocina._

_-No quiero hablar, no pienso apartarme de su lado hasta que despierte.- Contesté serio, sin quitar la vista del botiquín, buscando el alcohol que mi madre me había pedido._

_-Por favor. - Suplicó._

_-¿Vas a repetirme que Bella no es la mejor mujer para mi? - Pregunté dándole la cara con el alcohol en la mano. Sentía mi mandíbula tensa._

_-No._

_-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres Tanya? - Dije acercándome con la intención de salir de la cocina y subir a mi habitación._

_-Te quiero a ti. - Me quedé en mi lugar plantado sin saber qué decir. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté el bote de alcohol. Ella suspiró. - Edward, lo siento. - Eso provocó que abriera los ojos y alzara una ceja, sin entender su actitud. - Nunca debí haber tratado así a Bella, pero…_

_-No tenías ningún derecho a mentirle. ¿Qué intentabas conseguir diciéndole que habíamos estado juntos? - Ella me miró sorprendida. - ¿Pensabas que nunca me enteraría? - Agachó la cabeza._

_-Me equivoqué, lo sé._

_-¡Edward!- Escuché llamar a mi madre, fui a salir pero Tanya me cogió del brazo deteniéndome._

_-Espera. - Pidió. Suspiré desesperado porque me dejara volver al lado de Bella._

_-Tanya, sería mejor que te fueras y dejaras de molestar a Bella. La quiero ¿entiendes? El daño que le haces a ella me lo haces a mi. Si tanto me quieres, deberías dejar que fuese feliz con la persona que amo._

_-Me he equivocado. - Bufó.- Me iré si eso es lo que quieres. Si te sirve de algo, me arrepiento de todo lo que le he dicho a Bella y de mi comportamiento contigo. Edward, me fui justamente cuando comenzaste a salir con Bella, yo te quería para mi, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de luchar, y cuando volví pensaba que era mi momento, pero ahora sé que ya es muy tarde._

_-Tanya, siempre ha sido tarde, yo no podía corresponderte, te veía como una amiga, como alguien de la familia como mucho, pero nada más. - Se quedó callada, levantó su vista para mirarme con aquella intensidad que me intimidaba incómodamente y vi sus intenciones cuando miró mis labios. - No. - Dije cortante.- La aparté y subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación._

Entrelacé mi mano con la de Bella aún despierto. Había vuelto a trabajar hacía dos meses después de que el psicólogo realmente estuvo seguro de que Bella había superado el trauma. Comencé a dejarla sola, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero ella aseguraba que había estado bien, que el ir a la habitación de Carlie no le provocaba aquel sentimiento de tristeza insoportable. La recordaba, por supuesto que sí, por mucho que el tiempo pasase Carlie nunca iba a desaparecer de nuestras vidas, había sido mi pequeño ángel, el mismo que estaba seguro que nos cuidaba desde un lugar mejor para ella y quien nos había enviado a su pequeña hermanita.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Bella. Abrí los ojos y me apoyé sobre el colchón con los codos de inmediato.

-¿Qué? - Dije asustado. Ella rió incómoda.

-No, solo ha sido un calambre en las piernas.- Dijo acariciando mi rostro. - Anda, duérmete, mañana no vas a poder levantarte.

-Eso sí que no.- Suspiré encendiendo la luz de la lamparita de la mesita de noche. - Venga, voy a masajearte.

-Amor, de verdad no es necesario.

-Sí, es necesario. - Bajé las sábanas y dejé al descubierto sus blancas piernas, desnudas a causa del camisón. Me senté y comencé a masajear uno de sus muslos. - ¿Es por aquí? - La miré y ella me estaba sonriendo con aquella tierna sonrisa, mostrándome todos sus sentimientos.

-Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte, no estoy segura de que cualquier marido haga todo lo que haces por mi.

-Lo hago porque te quiero, quiero que estés bien. Tengo unas ganas enormes porque Renesmee ya esté con nosotros.

-Ya queda poco.- Dijo acariciando su muy abultado vientre. Seguí masajeando su pierna. - ¿Sabes? He comenzado a sangrar. - Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella rió. - Ahora cuando me he levantado para ir al baño me he dado cuenta. Ya queda poco, quizás mañana… - Volví a mirar su vientre y me senté en la otra parte para masajear su otra pierna.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, parece que tienes más bajo el vientre.

-Y estoy más fea.

-No, eso nunca. - Elevó sus dos cejas cuando volví a mirarla. Me acerqué sonriendo y besé sus labios. - Siempre vas a ser la mujer más hermosa, no lo dudes amor. Te amo. - Dije volviendo a besarla. Volví a sentarme bien para masajear su pierna.

-Y yo a ti.

Cuando acabé volví a tumbarme a mi lado y me quedé dormido a su lado, sintiendo su olor. El despertador, como cada mañana volvió a despertarme, lo apagué lo más rápido que pude y observé a Bella, quien dormía aún. Tenía bastante sueño y recordando lo que me había dicho esa noche sabía que de un momento a otro podía ponerse de parto, quería quedarme, pero debía ir a trabajar.

Me duché , me preparé el desayuno y me encargué de dejar debajo de la taza que ella utilizaba una nota junto a una rosa roja.

* * *

_Cada día soy más feliz gracias a ti, contaré los segundos para regresar contigo._

_Te amo, Edward._

_

* * *

  
_

Me subí al Volvo y llegué al trabajo, no tuve mucho que hacer, por lo que tenía tiempo para estar algo más relajado, lo llevaba todo al día como siempre. Salí a comer junto con Alec y volvimos en seguida a terminar el turno de trabajo. Cogí mis cosas en cuando el reloj marcó las 6 y me metí en el Volvo directo a casa.

-¡Hola hermanito! - Saludó Emmett.

-¿Qué haces solo con mi esposa? - Dije acercándome con una sonrisa y palmeándole el hombro.

-Solo he venido a hacerle compañía, me apetecía verla. - Dijo é mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le pregunté.

-Bien.

-Ya me ha dicho que mi sobrinito nacerá en nada.

-Eso parece.- Entrelacé una de mis manos con la de Bella.

-Bueno… creo que me voy a ir.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Rose?

-En una peluquería, ya sabes como es. Pero tengo que ir a recogerla ahora mismo.

Nos despedimos de Emmett y al cerrar la puerta me encontré a Bella con una sonrisa en el rostro, alzó sus manos y las posó sobre mi rostro. Yo puse las mías sobre su cintura.

-¿Me has echado de menos? - Murmuré inclinándome, para apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-Muchísimo.

-¿Ha sido muy pesado Emmett? - Pregunté.

-No, tonto - Dijo sonriendo. - Estaba aburrida, iba a llamar a Alice, pero justamente llegó él.

-Mmm. - Dije acortando la distancia y besando sus labios.

Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, lo tenía claro y lo sabía con certeza. Su sabor y su textura eran como una especie de droga, que siempre provocaban que quisiese más y más. Sabía que jamás tendría suficiente de ella.

-¡Ay! - Exclamó rompiendo el beso al instante, se separó un poco y tocó su vientre mirándolo.

-¿Qué? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Una contracción. - Subió su rostro y volvió a acercarse. - ¿En qué estábamos? - Preguntó besándome.

La hice caminar, con cuidado de que no se tropezase con nada hasta el sofá y la hice sentarse sobre mis piernas sin dejar de besarla.

-Me encantas.- Susurré sobre sus labios.

-No más que tú a mi. - Sus manos se perdieron por mi cabello. Podría estar besándola todo el día, sintiendo su lengua en mi cavidad para siempre. Nos separamos después de un rato. - Tu madre ha llamado esta tarde.

-¿Para algo en especial?- Pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Solo para saber como estaba, dice que hace días que no nos ve. Podría haber venido a comer hoy, también ha venido mi madre.- Nos quedamos en silencio.

La abracé más fuerte, me parecía mentira que pronto Renesmee estuviese con nosotros. Nos quedamos parte de la tarde en silencio, abrazados, acompañados por nuestra presencia, simple y suficiente. En momento así sobraban las palabras, solo me bastaba sentirla así, cerca, sabiendo que ella siempre estaría conmigo, sabiendo que en ese momento lo estaba y que nunca se volvería a ir de mi lado. Escuché un gemido de parte de Bella

-Uy… - Noté un líquido caliente en mis pantalones, me separé corriendo. - Creo que he roto aguas…

-Cariño, yo no lo creo… - Miré a mis pantalones. - Estoy seguro.

-Ay, lo siento, amor.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, pero tuve que controlarme no quería que Bella se alterara, la miré aún sentada sobre mi regazo y respiré hondo y la ayudé a levantarse.

-Voy a cambiarme de pantalones y a por las cosas del bebé, salimos ahora mismo.

-Sí, yo voy a recoger un poco es…

-Bella.- La corté. - Eso es lo que menos importa. - Ella asintió, pero podía ver en sus ojos abiertos sus nervios.

Rápidamente me cambie, _¡Ah!_, chasqué la lengua al escucharla y fui a la habitación de Renesmee.

-¡Ah, Edward! Corre.

¿Tan rápido le llegaban las contracciones?, _¡Cielos!_ Al coger el bolso de Renesmee tiré de un asa y salió toda la ropa.

-Mierda.- Comencé a ponerme más nervioso y recogí todo lo que había caído de manera rápida.

Salí de casa con Bella y me dirigí al Volvo, Bella no paraba de jadear y quejarse por las contracciones, intenté tranquilizarla, diciéndole que respirara hondo, que no relajara, que todo iba a salir bien. Aparqué y nos dirigimos a maternidad, llamé a mi padre y vino corriendo con una matrona, estuvieron examinando a Bella y nos dijeron que Renesmee pronto llegaría, ya que las contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Intenté tranquilizarme, cuando todo estuvo preparado para el parto, me senté al lado de Bella y cogí su mano con firmeza, no estaba sola y esto iba a salir bien, estaba seguro. ¡Sudé, claro que sudé! Y cada vez me entraba más calor, entre los gritos de Bella, el batín esterilizado, la máscara, y la matrona comunicando cada movimiento… hasta que al fin Bella se dejó caer en su camilla sin perder de vista a nuestra pequeña princesa, quien al segundo pusieron en sus brazos, mientras acababan de atender a Bella.

-Renesmee… - Susurró muy quedamente. Me acerqué aún más observando a aquella pequeña preciosa para mi, con su piel arrugadita. Bella me miró sonriendo y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Renesmee. - Repetí observando de nuevo a mi hija.

La enfermera nos quitó a Renesmee para asearla y Bella también estuvo ausente durante un rato, hasta que la bajasen a planta, donde se encontraba toda mi familia esperando junto con los padres de Bella.

-Felicidades papá. - Dijo Emmett, quien fue el primero en felicitarme, dándome un abrazo, seguido de todos los demás.

-¿Dónde está Bella? - Preguntó Renee. Entonces vi una camilla a lo lejos y sonreí provocando que todos se giraran

-¿Va a tardar mucho en traer a mi bebé? - Iba preguntando Bella, sonreí.

-No, claro que no. - La entraron a la habitación y enseguida la enfermera nos advirtió que solo podíamos pasar hasta 4 personas, así que entré yo con Renee, Charlie y mi madre.

-Hola, amor. - La saludé dándome un beso en la frente. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… algo cansada.

-Cariño felicidades. - Renee se acercó hasta su hija y la abrazó.

Estuvieron unos minutos en la habitación hasta que trajeron a la pequeña y decidieron que pasaran los demás, entonces me senté a su lado y miré a Renesmee quien estaba entre los brazos de Bella.

-¿No te recuerda mucho a Carlie?

-La verdad sí. Es preciosa.

-Como tú mi vida. Todo es perfecto ahora. - Ella suspiró.

-Lo sería más si Carlie estuviese también con nosotros. - Noté como sus facciones se arrugaban.

-Sh, sh. No llores amor, hoy es todo felicidad. -Giró su cuello para mirarme y me sonrió.

-Claro que sí. Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo a ti mi vida. - Y me incliné para besarla, deteniéndome en cada uno de los lugares de sus labios.

-¿Se puede? - Preguntó Alice después de carraspear.

-Claro. - Contesté.

Sonreí. La vida me había hecho pasar por un periodo bastante duro, pero en ese momento podía afirmar, como Bella había dicho, que todo era casi perfecto, solo faltaba mi pequeña Carlie, que bien sabía que estaría en algún lugar observándonos, siendo feliz a su manera por vernos de nuevo felices.

* * *

_Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo final, pero podeis esperar el **epílogo**. :)_

_**Maggice, Paolastef, supattinsondecullen, Pescui Cullen, arissita, swansea mexico ale, katlin, MissBennetDarcy, Chapis Cullen, E. Cullen Vigo, Lynn, kkikkaCullen, anniie cullen1**, GRACIAS!_

_**gioviss**, jajaja si el tiempopasa mucho más rapido de lo que debería a veces... ¬¬ ya has visto el nuevo trailer de eclipse? se me pone la piel de gallinita._

_**Jos WeasleyC,** pues si... como todo tiene su fin, pero bueno.. :) como prometi feliz._

Muchisimas gracias a todas! MUUÁ!


	17. EPÍLOGO

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.  
_**

**_RECUPERANDO LA VIDA_**

**_

* * *

_******

**POV Bella  
**

**Epílogo: Las pequeñas cosas que te da la vida.**

Vi salir corriendo a Renesmee del establecimiento con una risa demasiado angelical, miré a Edward cuando observé que mi pequeña se giraba para saludarle con la mano y se me iluminó el rostro. Nunca me cansaría de su perfección, estaba segura, Edward sonreía tan embobado mirando a nuestra hija, con tanto orgullo a la vez, que por un momento el mundo se paró dejándome apreciar solo a aquel ser tan maravilloso. Me miró y me encontré con su mirada esmeraldina.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? - Entonces noté que mis pies habían dejado de caminar, y seguramente no era en ese preciso instante, porque Edward estaba más adelantado que yo al menos un par de pasos. Sonreí negando con la cabeza y me acerqué. - Tenemos que llamar a… ¡Renesmee! Deja al perro te puede morder.

Fui en busca de mi pequeña, quien estaba acariciando el lomo de un perro. El dueño era un señor mayor, de unos 65 años, quien sonrió con dulzura hacia mi pequeña.

-No se preocupe, a Blacki le encantan los niños, y sobretodo si son tan bonitos como esta pequeña.- Dijo acariciándole el pelo a Renesmee, me detuve al lado del hombre y la cogí en brazos.

-Es muy confiada.- Aseguré. - Un día no vas a tener tanta suerte, señorita.

Mi niña me sonrió enseñándome sus primeros dientes de leche, con aquel rubor en sus mejillas tan adorable como toda ella. Sus tirabuzones del mismo color tan peculiar que el cabello de Edward bailaban con la suave brisa que corría y sus ojos marrones entrecerrados me miraban apenados. No pode evitar darle un beso en la mejilla y ella me abrazó por el cuello.

-Lo siento. - Me disculpé con el hombre.

-Oh, no, mujer, ya le he dicho que a este viejo perro le encantan los niños. Disfruta cuando mis nietos vienen a casa.- Miré al perro, el cual no paraba de mover la cola mirando a Renesmee y luego busqué a Edward con la mirada, dándome cuenta que nos esperaba. - Vaya, espero verla algún otro día. Y a ti también pequeña. - Le dijo a mi hija acariciando su barbilla con un dedo.

Ese día Renesmee cumplía tres años, y me parecía mentira. Cuando la miraba fijamente a los ojos podía volver rápidamente al día de su nacimiento, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo y como mi pequeña se había puesto tan guapa y preciosa. Parecía un angelito caído del cielo, parecía que Carlie la había mandado especialmente para nosotros.

-Ey… - Murmuré cuando sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme la cintura. Aún me encontraba contando las chucherías para cada paquete.

-¿Necesitas que lleve algo más?

-Mm… ¿Te importa llevar esa bandeja de sándwiches? Creo que los niños han venido bastante hambrientos.

-Por supuesto que no me importa. - Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se portaba cada día mejor conmigo y con Renesmee. Era la persona idonea con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, era aquella persona que sabía con certeza que jamás dejaría de necesitarla, porque en él podría apoyarme siempre, aunque alguna vez no lo hiciese, porque en él sabía que tenía a un amigo incondicional, al que podría confiar cualquier miedo, cualquier alegría, cualquier deseo…

Era mi marido, y me sentía tan orgullosa de él, como de nuestra pequeña, quien había sido la prueba una vez más de todo el amor que nos teníamos y la experiencia más preciosa que jamás podría tener, junto con Carlie, quien por desgracia ya no nos acompañaba.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó Alice, quien pasaba a la cocina con su bebé en brazos.

-Ya he acabado. ¿Dónde está la cosita más pequeña de esta casa? - Murmuré cogiendo a Clare, quien tenía sus ojitos abiertos de par en par. Frunció sus labios, arrugando todo su semblante y soltó una risotada.

-Renesmee está guapísima con el vestido que le he regalado, parece una princesita.

-Está disfrutando. - Ella asintió. - ¿Me ayudas? - Pregunté pasándole a Clare. - Quiero sacar la tarta.

La fiesta transcurrió agradablemente. Aunque algunos de los padres de los amiguitos de Renesmee no paraban de reñir a sus hijos, todos los niños se portaron bastante bien. Rose y Emmett no habían podido asistir, pues se habían ido a uno de sus famosos viajes.

A Jasper se le caía la baba con su pequeña, me recordaba mucho a Edward. Carlisle y Esme hablaban con Renee y Charlie muy animadamente. Me había gustado que volviéramos a retomar aquellas comidas y cenas familiares, todo era perfecto ahora.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer los niños se fueron con sus padres y Alice se quedó conmigo un rato recogiendo todo el desastre.

-¿Ya está todo listo? - Preguntó mi amiga.

-Sí, gracias Alice, de verdad, no sé que haría de no ser por ti.

-De nada amiga, voy a por Clare y Jasper, y tú descansa que ya es tarde.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

-No Bella, está aquí al lado, no hace falta, sube ya a tu habitación.

-Está bien. - Acepté bostezando.- Hasta mañana, Alice.

-Hasta mañana.

Me deshice la coleta alta solo para volver a hacérmela baja. Bebí un vaso de agua y escuché como la puerta se cerraba, señal de que Alice ya se había ido. Caminé por el pasillo y vi la lis de la lamparita de Renesmee encendida.

-¿_Entonce_ me _vai_ a _taer_ un hermanito?- Sentí la suave risa de Edward y sonreí, escondida en la pared contigua a la puerta de la habitación de mi pequeña.

-¿Eso quieres de regalo para tu cumpleaños, princesa? - Preguntó mi esposo.

-Sí, _quero_ cuidarle.

-¿No eres pequeña para eso?

-No… soy _gande. - _Edward volvió a reír.

-Cariño, los hermanitos no se pueden pedir de un día para otro. No llegan tan rápido.- Renesmee no habló. Escuché un beso, seguramente de Edward a Renesmee. - Pero puedes pedir un deseo… a lo mejor en unos meses se cumple. - Sonreí más negando con la cabeza, este Edward era tremendo.

-¿_Shí_?

-Claro, tesoro. Ahora duérmete.

-Sí, papi.

Me asomé y pude ver como Edward tapaba a Renesmee hasta el cuello y pasé rápidamente. Me quité la ropa y me metí entre las sábanas de nuestra cama completamente desnuda, después apagué la luz. Noté sus pasos sigilosos caminar hasta dentro de la habitación.

-¿Bella? - Susurró, comprobando si estaba dormida.

No contesté y el suspiró. Escuché cómo se iba deshaciendo de sus prendas lentamente y como se colaba el pantalón de pijama para volver a la cama. Cuando se metió me di la vuelta y antes de que sus manos rozaran mi cintura desnuda, me posicioné sobre él, rió entre dientes y complacido.

-No esperaba esto. - Susurró acariciando con sus manos mi espalda desnuda y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Supongo que te gustaría cumplir el deseo de Renesmee. - Murmuré. Me empujó para quedar sobre mí y pude notar en primera persona aquella enorme erección que amenazaba con salir. Suspiré fuertemente.

-¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas?- Preguntó en mi oído lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza.

-Escuchando conversaciones que me incumben. - Aseguré, mientras bajaba mis manos por su espalda, hasta entrar bajo sus boxers y presioné fuertemente sus perfectas nalgas para notar aún más su excitación. Soltó un breve gruñido.

-Bella. - Susurró, besándome pasionalmente, una vez más grabándose todos los recovecos de mi boca y yo los suyos.

-¿Entonces que dices? - Inquirí jugando con el elástico de su pantalón contra su boca.

-Que tendremos que complacer a Renesmee. - Acaricié la extensión de su miembro por encima de la tela, mientras él besaba mi cuello.

-Te amo, Edward. - Murmuré cuando elevó su rostro para observarme.

-Y yo a ti, amor.

Y una vez más nos dejamos pasar por el amor y la pasión que demandaban nuestros cuerpos. Cosas como las que vivía en ese momento me hacían pensar que teníamos el poder de hacer grandes aquellas cosas pequeñas que nos ofrecía la vida. Yo era feliz, era feliz a pesar de que en algún momento de mi vida pensé en que mejor hubiese sido desaparecer. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque personas tan importantes como Edward y Renesmee me necesitaban y yo había aprendido a darlo todo por ellos.

* * *

_Bueno aquí dejo el **epílogo** chicas, he tardado por lo que ya he explicado... lo siento :) Y otra cosa, no creo que haya secuela, ya que algunas me lo habeis preguntado :)  
_

_**Anniie Cullen Swift, swansea mexico ale, Maggice, Chapis Cullen, Paolastef, E. Cullen Vigo, BlackCullen, gioviss, Jos WeasleyC, HippieLucy, MissBennetDarcy, arissita, Lynn, **GRACIAS! :)_

Un besitoo y nos leemos en mis otras historiaas.


End file.
